


How Do You Know You Are In Love?

by Black_Dog (Xilianr)



Series: How Do You {KNOW}? [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn Industry, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bittersweet, Dark, Dehumanization, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fucked Up, Kidnapping, Levi/Reader-centric, M/M, Multi, Odaxelagnia, Porn Star Levi, Porn Star Mike Zacharias, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape, Rape Fantasy, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Black_Dog
Summary: You had established firsthand how Reiss Films had the most realistic of non-con/kink films, it was actually real. As Levi's "pet" you had certain securities.Or so you had thought.~Spoilers for the previous installment of the series are present in even the first chapter so I strongly recommend you start at the beginning of the series for the full experience.~





	1. Gunslinger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have never read my work before, let alone this series, please mind the tags. I have used them as more of a warning, not a draw, on purpose. This is the second installment of a series, I would strongly suggest you read the first installment to better experience this series.
> 
> This is a romanticization.
> 
> This is only a dream that we can wake up from, safe and sound.

The month off from filming for photo shoots, gear prep, and story sourcing had come to feel like a normal rhythm to you. Mike would put you in gear he made, Erwin helping if there was rope or other rigging involved. Levi would be the one in the pictures with you, though one time Mike had joined him. Mike was using the pictures to promote his business of crafting gear for well paying clients. The films would also credit him for all your gear. The first movie was not in distribution yet, but the photos seemed to be creating enough buzz to already be get Mike quite a bit more work.

Levi had been helping as a handler for a few already conditioned props. It was light work, he said, with his being able to visit you often and your company enjoyed every once in a while on the set. You could not get used to watching the props getting used. Levi was never the one getting filmed with them. It had been made clear Levi was not going to be filming with anyone but you anymore, now that Nanaba was no longer in the picture.

Next week, filming was starting again. A new script was already set up for the most part, or so Levi claimed. Levi and Mike were not telling you anything about it, so you had no idea what was coming. Sometimes one or the other of your men would make an off-comment that had you suspecting they did not actually know what all was in the script either. That seemed odd since supposedly they had read it.

For now it was photography as the status quo. Levi was talking with Kenny before the photo shoot, leaving you in Mike’s care for setup. The shaggier of the blondes currently charged with your preparation was using Levi’s cruder vocabulary to try and convince a buckle to come loose without damaging the leather. You relaxed under Erwin’s strong hold. He kept steadily lacing the leather straps up your one leg, so Mike’s tension was easily ignored. The spreader bar was limp on one knee, having yet to be fully connected, so you could be more comfortable.

“You’d think people would be more careful with these things. They are not cheap. It’s not like anyone was even using them.” Mike was addressing Erwin, though your mask was resting around your neck, allowing you to speak if it was requested.

“If we had competent PAs we would want for nothing.” Erwin was in a good mood, it made you feel safer having both men with you.

“Hey, Erwin!” A barking call came from just beyond your view.

The way Erwin flinched made your own muscles tighten. Mike caught your reaction and abandoned the broken bondage to sit by your head. You were not attached to the bed but your bindings dramatically hindered any way to move yourself. Mike started to adjust the buckles to your mask, the security of a clear expectation of silence a kindness to you. The man that came into view made both the men with you dim from the pleasant mood they had been in moments before.

He had dark hair and was a bit on the scruffy side of attractive. His mustache and goatee were a little more kempt than Mike’s scruff of a beard but his hairstyle had him looking far less polished in your opinion. You would have placed him as a talent used in a similar way to Kenny; intentionally lecherous. He was in an old western gunslinger styled suit, clearly the villain. The thin bow tie matched his smarmy aesthetic perfectly. The black vest and slacks were too clean to keep up the image as anything but a costume.

The one at his heel had at first escaped your attention. You had not seen many props that were not held more closely in hand. She was in a long cotton dress with a simple lace fringe, country homemaker to a T. Her hair was done up in a tight bun, giving a clear view of the way the lacy fringe was wrapped loosely over her mouth. The handcuffs at her wrists seemed to be from the wrong period for the costume. Even with her gag and bindings you felt strongly contrasted, being in kinky dark leather bondage beside someone dressed in such a classically conservative outfit.

“Nile, don’t shout, they are filming near by.” Erwin spoke with a low growl. You had never seen his composure falter like this before.

“What has you two here? Thought you’d be over at the outdoor set?” Mike was trying to drop the building aggression by using a dispassionate tone.

“We need Erwin to rope up a prop for us.” Nile did not take his eyes off Erwin even as he spoke to Mike. “You won’t mind us taking him once he finishes with you?”

Nile had moved closer to the bed. Your leg was shifted by Erwin, away from the stranger. It was clear he had no intention of letting the other man any closer to you than needed. Nile seemed to take the action as a challenge. He put one knee up on the mattress before a snarled command soothed the building knot in your gut.

“Get your shit ass away from my pet, Nile.” Levi was coming over, Kenny right behind him.

Levi climbed onto the bed, fingers running a greeting over your mask before Mike was pulled into a rough kiss. You could see his possessive posturing but could not put together the point. Kenny gave a sigh, confirming that this was an old battle, lines long drawn. What startled you the most was how Erwin seemed equally scolded by the reprimand of Levi’s actions to claim you and Mike. Any tensions between Levi and Erwin had seemed alleviated after Erwin’s stent as your sitter.

“So this is her. Not bad, Levi.” Nile gave a half smile that reminded you of a crocodile.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Levi used clipped words.

“Just picking up Erwin, need him for some rigging.” Nile was staring at you, rather openly. It was Erwin that moved you from being at his display.

“I’ll be there after. I have a handful more knots to finish here and they are my booking. So you’ll just have to wait.” Erwin sounded angry. You were missing something important, you were sure.

That was when the prop at Nile’s side crossed a line you had never seen before. She stepped close to Erwin and took his hand in hers. The way Erwin’s jaw tightened made you want to swat her hold away, like saving Erwin from a poisonous spider. By squashing it dead under your heel. The unfriendly look you were giving did not go unnoticed.

“Easy there, kitten. I’m not leaving you.” Erwin ran his hand up your leg. It was an overly affectionate act compared to his normal handling of you but when Levi let it go, you did as well.

The prop seemed thoroughly disparaged by Erwin’s ignoring her. You watched Levi as you relaxed more into Erwin. If this contest of wills had anything to do with Erwin’s belonging more to Levi and Mike than Nile and some prop, you were happy to make that clear. Erwin’s hands were finishing their task, playful touches used to chase away your tension. Levi took over trying to get the stubborn buckle loose while Mike simply had you rest your head in his lap.

Nile seemed only slightly annoyed over his apparent dismissal as relevant to the ones in the bed with you. The way the prop looked at Erwin twisted your heart a little. She like him. If Erwin were so dismissive of you it would have stung. Were it Mike, or worse your Levi, you would have surely shattered from it. Even the acting of their disapproval hurt something awful. Your sympathy for her faded quickly though. Her actions had hurt Erwin. That was not something you were alright with.

“How the hell did it even get twisted like this? I dare you to do this shit on purpose the next time it’s on a prop. Let the damn crew sort out getting them loose.” Levi was handing the broken item back to its creator.

“They would just cut them out of it.” Erwin did not look up as he spoke. “Waste of Mike’s craft.”

When the last tasks were done, Erwin buckled the spreader bar. The position was not uncomfortable as much as some other setups. What made you start to tense was Erwin’s readying to leave. You would not have cared had he just been going home, though the last time he had stayed to watch the shoot. This time he was leaving to go with them. You did not like it.

“Sorry kitten. I’ll see you again soon though. Keep being pretty for the cameras, hm?” Erwin kissed an exposed spot on your leg. Once more you were surprised that Levi did not say anything.

“She really is a pet, isn’t she? Must be frustrating.” Nile sounded like he was trying to stab Erwin with his words.

“More’s the pity for you, I guess.” Mike being the one to snarl an answer to the provocation surprised you.

“Can’t Levi get enough topping you? Oh wait. That’s right. You tried to get your own pet. Seems you are at risk of getting discarded. Again.” Nile had a sneer in his words.

You were not yet over Nanaba’s loss. To have her brandished by this stranger, as a sword to strike Mike with no less, made you wish you were free enough to say something. Mike fell back a little, his confidence clearly failing. He was not over everything going so wrong either.

“I was never getting rid of him. Unlike you, I keep the people I love. That’s why I have a boyfriend and a pet. Not just a prop. You’re mine, aren’t you pet?” Levi was looking at you with that blank mask.

You nodded, straining at your immobility to get closer to him. Mike swallowed hard, making both you and Levi look at him. “And you are my Mike’s too, aren’t you love?”

Erwin had his eyes widen at Levi’s words, as did Nile’s. When you nodded and nudged Mike with your head, he lit up like a Christmas tree. He undid your mask, lips freed just so he could make a show of kissing you.

“Ohhhhh. Hey! Don’t go getting her undone already! I only just got here!” You recognized Isabel’s excited voice.

The sound of the bouncy redhead getting situated was a soothing sort of ruckus. Levi seemed to like her work more than others. She was consistently one of the photographers at your shoots. You had not been shown any of the photos but Levi and Mike both had copies. You would sometimes catch them trading their photos like a couple of grade school boys with baseball cards. You had some guesses as to why they kept them as the did.

“Let them. Might want to start taking pictures soon as you can though. I think he wants to be the one in the pictures with her today.” Levi sounded amused, even if you could see the shadow of his disappointment.

“We can use the opportunity to finish up.” Kenny spoke for the first time.

“Tch, not sure there is more to say.” Levi was playing with Mike’s fingers. He did not want to leave, his mood was lower in an instant.

“That isn’t really an option, kiddo.” Kenny was looking at the three of you like it was something he hated to interrupt.

Erwin standing drew not only yours, but everyone’s attention. Kenny looked at Levi, one eyebrow raised in a silent question. Levi furrowed his brows and abruptly stood up. He was half way out of the room before turning to wait for Kenny. Whether it was to keep from distracting from the photography or to keep the conversation private, you could not tell.

“You take care of our girl. Seems I’m not done talking with Kenny after all.” Levi had a solid sulk coming over him.

Mike hummed his acknowledgement while petting along your jaw. Erwin was leaving and you looked up at the easier mark of your men. Mike smiled like a wolf before nodding his consent.

“Bye, and thank you Erwin. I’ll be good.” You offered brightly.

Erwin looked at Mike with a flicker of surprise before leaning down to give you an affectionate peck on the lips. “That’s a good kitten.”

It was the looks on Nile and his prop’s faces that made the vindictive part of you purr. They had meant to hurt your Mike, hurt Erwin and now they were the ones squirming. It was a very satisfying thing.

Once it was only you, Mike and Isabel, she asked a question you had not known to ask. “Do you ever wonder if Nile regrets Marie not being fit to be a pet?”

That prop was the attempt at a pet Erwin had lost? She was not what you had expected. This element of his past was taboo to say the least. Still, you had put together it was Erwin leaving Mike and Levi to try and have Marie as his and Nile’s pet that had broken Mike’s, and possibly Levi’s, heart. You hated the prop all the more for touching Erwin. It was the greatest of cruelties to taunt him with his losses to that degree.

“After what he and Erwin put me through, I fucking hope so.” Mike had more anger in his words than you had thought possible. You could have almost missed the hurt.

“How did you and Erwin ever make up?” Isabel was either brave or confident she could get to Levi before Mike could get to her.

“Levi. It was Levi.” Mike looked down warmly at you. “My little fawn here helped out a lot too. She really is such a good girl.”

“These might be some of the best pictures I’ve ever gotten of you two. I’ll be sure to get the full set to you.” You could hear the wink in her voice even with the camera in the way.

“Please do.”

More photographers came in. Mike would shift you around then wait for the shutters to fly. A few of the pictures were awkward, Mike was not as comfortable being the top as Levi. It was not enough of an issue to upset filming but for this, you noticed the dramatically fewer shutter clicks.

“You should consider Smith. He photos well for these things. If you don’t like the spotlight.” One of the younger photographers offered.

“Hm.” Mike seemed to only just think of it. “Erwin usually only works props. You’re not wrong though. He could make her look amazing.”

Levi did not return until the shoot was over. Mike had already removed most of the gear when Levi flopped down on the bed. The exaggerated sulk seamlessly morphed into his crawling up to snuggle into you as you would have snuggled your kitten, Lane. You could not tell what was bothering him. Kenny could have just put him in a mood or maybe it was the reminder of old wounds opened by Nile’s appearance. It might have been none of those things. Levi was just that hard to read.

It surprised both Mike and you when Levi insisted you be taken back to your room, that they would need to be leaving you. Mike did not argue but it was obvious it was a change of plans. You settled in for your night alone with your kitten and even managed to not pout when they left you. Levi gave you one more kiss than Mike, as a point. You beamed your smile after them. You had almost forgotten what filming was actually going to be like. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for all my works, questions, comments, critique (constructive is best), randomness... All is welcome. Kudos are a nice pat on the back saying I've "done good kid".
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Trepidation

Levi paced back and forth blocking Mike’s view of the movie. Mike tried to not get annoyed but it was hard. Levi was unwilling to discuss the issue at hand or allow him to watch his movie. They had left their loving pet alone in her room for this. Mike was thin seconds from losing his patience.

“She’ll panic. Either she will fight him and need to be punished or it will send her spiraling into her head so deep we’ll never get her back.” Levi spoke as if it had not been nearly thirty minutes since the subject was breached between them.

Mike rolled with it as best he could. “She likes Erwin. He won’t harm her. It would do wonders for the picture sales, Lee.”

“All of those are fine reasons to set up a shoot where she knows.” Levi was scowling at the floor. He knew it would film better, sell better, if it was a non-con. It was the niche after all.

“Let’s share her with him off camera? It will let her see that we won’t be mad. Then we stage up a shoot with one of us-“ both men knew it had to be Mike or she would be disappointed more than shocked- “then Erwin takes her instead. The surprise will be real enough.”

“He’ll be rough with her. Too rough.” Levi did not like the idea of anyone using her. She was his.

“She takes it well. Enjoys you and me. Look, if not this then we are going to need to start getting her ready to take both of us.”

Levi bristled, eyes snapping to the tall man. “No.”

Mike huffed through his nose, literally biting his tongue. Two more calming breaths were used before he tried to reason with his more stubborn half. “The film can’t just be you and her having sweet cuddle sessions.”

“I know.”

“She will need to take us both, on camera, eventually. You knew this when you picked her.” Mike waited for Levi to argue more.

“I-I know.”

Mike sighed as he put together what the real problem was. “Three films, Lee. Three. If you don’t have a build up to the one after this-“ Mike looked Levi in the eye, letting his own trepidation over the issue show- “she will have to be used by others. You have to look at what the long term demands. Do you really want to have Kenny or Mi-“

“I’ll kill Mika before I let her touch (F/N).” Levi spoke in that hollow tone that warned he was letting his emotions drift away to the quiet place, freeing him up to unspeakable violence.

“Excessive. Unless Kenny was saying something you feel needs to be shared with me?” Mike had alarm bells going off over Levi’s being so quick to become vicious over the harmless hypothetical of Mikasa.

“Kenny wants access to her.” Levi sounded like he had already given it.

“But you aren’t giving anyone else access to her. Kenny must be angry with you.” Mike’s deadpan of certainty in Levi’s actions was not actually so confident. Mike did not like how guilty Levi looked.

“Kenny pulled rank.” Levi had his jaw set, eyes on the floor. “My agreement was never necessary.”

“This is bad. Levi, we can’t be with her all the time.“

“You think I don’t fucking know that? We need an option here and I’m not sure what to do. She is so perfect. So completely ours. I couldn’t have hoped for a better pet.” Levi was tugging at his own hair.

“Kenny wouldn’t let Mikasa, would he?”

“I don’t know. If the others... if Reiss wants...” Levi trailed off, his own powerlessness having his arms falling limp to his sides.

Mike stood up, arms wrapping around Levi in a crushing hug. “We can figure out a way to keep her safe. Kenny is on our side more or less. Reiss-ette has her own pet, she would never knowingly allow damage to yours. We have to just do it Levi. If not, far worse will happen. We can’t let her go. We can’t lose her. We have to protect her.”

“I’m staying with her more. We can’t take her out of the compound, not without them pitching a fit.” Levi was burrowing into Mike’s chest. Mike loved when Levi did that, even if it was only when he was insecure that he would.

“I understand. Can’t have my supplies in the compound. Can’t have her at our house with me and my studio. We knew it would be hard at times.” Mike tried to soothe Levi even as he wavered under his own disappointment.

“You should come by as much as you can. She’ll miss you.” Levi took a deep breath, face pressed into Mike, “I’ll miss you, too.”

“As often as I can.” The up turn of work did not make Mike as happy anymore.

“How do we... make this work?” Levi was asking what might have been a rhetorical question.

Mike waited to see if he could think of an answer. When nothing came to him, he shrugged. Levi tutted, face once more pushed into muscle and shirt. Levi said something but Mike’s own body muffled it.

Mike pulled Levi back by the hair. The way Levi yielded to the assault fluttered Mike’s heart. “Say that again.”

“I should talk to Erwin.” Levi was docile in Mike’s grip.

“You should. There are options here, Levi. He will want to help us keep her safe.” Mike contemplated reminding Levi of one of those options.

It had been nearly a decade since Erwin had filmed with them. Having a top like Erwin was a near forgotten pleasure. The fans had enjoyed those films. Even now they were still top sellers. Part of it had been Levi’s taking to impact play so perfectly on camera. Another part to the way props would crumple under their combined use. It was what made their product so unique. They would not want to use (F/N) like that. She was not a prop to be broken. It would be a difficult balance to strike but for her they had to try. The alternative was unacceptable.


	3. At The Edge NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking during sex tag? *shrugs*

“Please, please.” You were chanting. You pulled him closer. He was as close as he could get but it was not close enough.

“Please what?” Levi was searching your eyes, fingers sliding over your naked skin. His lips trailed to that one spot on your neck. Teeth pressing as hard as he could risk with filming being lined up for the next few days.

“Deeper. I need you deeper.” You could not explain the want screaming in your veins for him.

Levi lifted your legs, adjusting the angle so that he was hitting you even deeper. “I haven’t been neglecting you, have I?” You pulled him closer, body urging him to go harder. “Watch out. Nails, pet. No clawing me up. Not until a camera is on us.”

You closed your hands into fists, a whimper given to Levi’s ear. He shuddered. “Words, sweetheart, I need your words.”

“In me. I need you in me when you come.” You met each of his erratic thrusts, body reading the way he moved and meeting him intuitively.

“Of course. Anything you want. I won’t deprive you.” Levi had his hips snapping to yours, the promise of his warmth being seconds away from filling you.

When you felt him twitching against the deepest part of you, he had to pin down your hands to keep you from drawing your climax across his skin. You were silent but your mouth was open in a gasp. The heat of Levi doing just as you asked sated you exactly as you expected. You kissed the soft skin just under his jaw, tongue darting out to taste his sweat before he could protest.

“Sticky and gross, coated in sweat, and you choose now to do that. You and Mike are just strange.” Levi was nuzzling into your neck, hips not going totally motionless yet. “So greedy for me. You already wanting to go again?”

Only as he pointed it out did you realize you were the one still moving, he was only meeting you. You tried to think, to really focus on if you wanted to keep going. You were sore and needed a shower but you did not want to stop either.

“Gently?” You took Levi’s earlobe between your teeth, only nibbling enough to highlight the presence of you.

“Mm, I just love when you want me to make love to you. You want me gentle, right now?”

“Please?” You flexed your spine as his tempo changed to a more leisurely pace. You were nearly starting from zero as Levi met your behest to keep going.

He had his hands massaging over your tired muscles. He rolled over you, pressure chasing the tension out of your deep tissue. The way he would touch you always made you feel like he was exploring you for the first time. The way his hands could even now feel so familiar and so new had you melting for him. You were so pliable for him.

“You didn’t answer. Do you feel neglected, pet?” Levi had figured out just what you wanted when you asked for this. He aimed his steady thrusts just right. His expression was softer than usual, thoughtful maybe.

“No. I haven’t really been feeling lonely. Just...” You floundered mentally. Explaining the feelings coming up with filming starting again was difficult. “Just needed to feel...” You did not have words for what you needed.

“Loved?” Levi offered the word like maybe you had forgotten it.

You shook your head, smile curling you lips. “No, I felt loved.”

“Safe?” Levi once more offered the word as a guess.

That was closer. “Almost. Not safer but, similar to it.”

Levi seemed to be thinking, hips unfaltering. He closed his eyes, relishing a few thrusts that he let go deeper than the others. Your breath caught. He gave such a contented moan at your reaction.

“Mine.” The one word was purred out, more a thinking aloud than another guess.

You nodded. “That. I needed that.”

“To know you’re mine? You’re my pet, my girl, my love. Mine.” Levi was saying it like it was the most obvious truth. He might as well have been calling water wet, fire hot. You were his.

That was what you needed to hear. Hearing Levi claim you, feeling him, his showing you, made you feel safer than any thought you could have come up with alone. You would not be abandoned. Levi would not let someone else have you.

It had been days since you met Nile and the broken pet-now-prop Marie. You should not have had so much fear get stirred up over them. The way it mirrored Nanaba’s situation, warned of what could become your situation, you were afraid all the same. Would Levi keep you, even if he was forced to break you? Could Mike? Would there be enough left of you to care?

Your attention was demanded as Levi’s hips connected to yours. The aggressive thrust was used to pull you from your head. Your renewed focus was enough to have him return to his gentler rhythm.

“Where did you go?” Levi was looking at you with a hint of worry in his eyes.

“Nowhere I wanted to be.” Your answer held the same calm that was taking roost in your heart.

“You getting nervous about filming?” He snuck his hand between you. His thumb started to rub a lazy circle over your clit.

Your eyes fluttered shut as his touch made you draw a blank on anything outside you and him. Your complete abandon of any form of response made that lopsided smirk tug at his mouth. You had your hand go down to where he rubbed you, taking over the motion without thinking. He tilted his head in thought, bitting his lip and running his freed up hands over you.

His eyes lit up with an idea. Levi adjusted the way he was positioned. He caught your thighs and lifted you a little to keep the angle right for his thrusts into you while he sat up more. This allow him a better view of your self-pleasure. He made a point of letting you see how much he liked the show.

“Shit, pet. You are so lovely like this. Keep going.” Levi had lust building in his voice, from his watching you.

“Levi,” your tone said you were getting close.

Levi gave a pleased hum. He had the steady pump of his hips at the perfect speed. You let the feel of your fingers on your slick skin take you where it would. You let the sensation build and build until you found your crest. You allowed yourself to hang at that ledge, watching him, really seeing him.

“Pet?” Levi was strained, his own holding back for you reaching its limit.

“Lev.” You spoke just as the thread snapped.

You thrashed under him, climax making you try and escape the confines of your own body. Levi caught your hips, gasping as his release left him pushing deep into your bucking heat. The feel of Levi inside you, his hands capturing you, allowed you to simply let go. Even as the glow mellowed you could not be still. Levi had melted to a boneless heap on you. He took in a couple breaths, making a few attempts before he could actually speak.

“If you want to go again, I need to get Mike to come. You have actually worn me out, pet. Fuck that was amazing.” Levi nuzzled into you, letting you move under him but no longer able to meet you.

“I’m too tired to keep going.” You told him, even as the echo of pleasure kept you from holding completely still. “Just can’t stop.”

“You just keep using me all you want. Bound to stop. Eventually.” Levi let more of his weight settle on you. For someone so much smaller than Mike, you were sure he was made of significantly denser stuff. How else could he seem to weigh more?

“Heavy.” You mumbled the word into his neck.

“Need me to move?” Levi offered without actually moving in the slightest.

“No.” You let him hold you down, finally stilling the motion of your hips.

It was thirty some minutes later that you changed your tune.

“Yes.” You spoke into Levi’s ear at a whisper.

He did not react.

“Levi?” You could feel his even breath warming the skin of your neck. “Shower?”

He did not move. Levi was dead asleep for the first time you could actually remember. You had to really try but you rolled your muscles a little and relaxed comfortably underneath him. If he was going to sleep, you might as well join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is _it_. This is the fluff for a long minute. Savor this. ❤️


	4. Beginning All Over Again NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say Sunday? So... uh... Friday is kinda like Sunday, right? *posts and hides*
> 
> Filming chapter. If you've read the previous installment (and I really do recommend you do that first) you know what that means.
> 
> Reiterating because it's early in the story: Bad BDSM etiquette, dehumanization,  
> Additionally: Dub-Con/non-con-ish, Levi being violently grumpy (over yonder), Fellatio, Levi is full on vulgar while filming... and... a... smutty?
> 
> Think that's it. Always feel free to let me know if you think I missed a tag for the notes (this stuff at the top of the chapter) or a major tag for the story (the tags on that ...thing{I words gud} you clicked to get here).

Levi was even more of a live wire than you felt. He was a crackling ball of ire and nervous energy. You lamented Mike’s absence even more. Erwin was the one taking the brunt of the task of readying you for filming.

The set you were being filmed on was new to you. Instead of the previous cookie cutter warehouse rooms, you were now in the semi-civilized mock living space set from the dialogue bits of your movie. You were ‘home’ now. The gear you were being placed in was probably slightly different for that reason.

The decorative muzzle was brand new, something Mike had surely labored over for days. Soft leather was stitched together into a banded cover. The thin but ample slits for breathing ran horizontally so that it was easy to miss them in the camouflage of strips of black leather. It was hugging around the bottom of your face, the bands going all the way around. The single buckle resting just behind your left ear held the mask in place easily, without the weight pressing uncomfortably on your nose like you might have expected.

The leather manacles Erwin was using to attach your limbs to the couch were done in a similar way, though they were more solid feeling, unlike the airy mask. The way you were tethered on all fours allowed you to shift you hips and weight for comfort, but left you totally unable to get off the couch.

You were glad you were not in the large-enough-for-you dog crate at the head of the sofa. You could see the wire cage from your position, could not look away really. The reasoning did not escape you. Possibly it was only a scripted intimidation, something for the story without you ever being in it. It could also be a warning of what you would have to endure should filming get delayed. You hoped, if you were good, Levi could make sure you never had to be in it for long. Having noticed the familiar blanket, Levi’s throw blanket from his room, you worried you were expected to be in the crate at some point, no matter what.

Erwin was humming softly. He was rubbing over your tense muscles, trying to get you to relax. When the recognizable sound of a lube bottle opening called you back to what was happening to you, you were stunned. It was not Levi’s fingers slipping inside you. You could not look around easily so you simply lower your face to the security of hiding in the cushions. Erwin was not being rough with you, or even as detached as he was when you had watched him set up props. He kept humming, doting on you.

“Good kitten, so good letting me get you ready for him.” Erwin praised you when you started to tremble. “He’s here, he can see you, being so well behaved for me. Being his good girl.”

A loud crash coming from where you could not see had you thrash at the bindings holding you. You whimpered in your mask, unsure what to do with your fear. Erwin climbed on the couch, body used to cover the vulnerable parts of you. When his arms wrapped over the bare skin of your bust you started to shiver, but not from cold.

“Easy there. He will come. It’s okay. Levi will have you soon. I’ll keep you safe until then. Shh.” Erwin hushed at your ear, affection in his tone.

You relaxed into him, the smell of his cologne, the warmth of one that had watched over you before. You could forget how he had nearly throttled you for being rude. You could ignore the whispered memories of it taking so terribly long for the bruising to subside enough for filming to start again. You were certain Erwin would not hurt you, not with Levi so close by. You were safe.

His hands started to pet you. It was unusual. Erwin was not affectionate. Erwin, like Levi, was cold. He was always at a distance. You were Levi’s pet, special and loved, so you earned his warmth where most never could. Erwin was forever winter to you. His lips pressed on the nape of your neck. Teeth flirted with helping him calm you.

You were starting to react and it bothered you. You were Levi’s. You were Mike’s. You were not just some dog to settle on anyone’s lap. You did not belong to Erwin. He was not even your sitter currently. You were not his to have like this. Your rebellion choked in your throat. He would hurt you if you rejected him. You could not move to go to Levi. It felt like it had been a long time since you were so powerless.

“Erwin. I have her now.” Levi had his hand on you as he spoke. You could not help but wonder how long he had watched Erwin soothe you. He sounded so hollow. “Thank you.”

You trembled. As Erwin pulled away you cowered down. You folded up on yourself as much as you could. Another loud crash sent you crumpling further into the cushions. You were compacted down uncomfortably small. Levi collapsed the whole of his weight over you. He was a ragged, hot breath on your cold skin. He pulled you against him, frustrated growl kept in his throat. The ruckus off beyond the lights continued.

“If someone doesn’t get that fucking prop under heel, _I’ll_ be fucking doing it.” The emptiness in his shout earned a low murmur of people trying to put an end to the disruption before Levi had to.

“Sorry, pet. The next set over is using an unconditioned prop. Damned thing won’t fucking quiet down.” Levi was still using his hollow tone. He so rarely spoke like that to you that it scared you. Levi was speaking so softly that what he said next could have been just for you, but it was actually about you. “Tch, too fucking scared, we can’t film like this.”

“Levi, I could watch her while you take care of that. If need be. I’ll let her up. She is so good for me, it won’t take long to reset.” Erwin was away by the cameras, already dressed to go.

“I’m not leaving her.” Levi hugged you tighter. It hurt. You melted into that possessive pain. You did not want him to go.

“She can’t breathe, Levi.” Erwin said it like it surprised him to need to.

When Levi’s hold loosened, you gave a disappointed whimper. He tutted into your shoulder, mouth now giving you contact. His lips felt like fire, they were so hot on your skin. His teeth would run over your shoulder, pressure used to remind you of your shape. He nibbled and licked, kissed and softly sucked. Nothing to mark you, everything to calm you. His hands rubbed over your more sensitive skin on your sides, friction warming you. He shifted to a position like mounting you. He was unintentionally grinding his hips into you and you could tell he was not hard yet.

The sound of breaking glass had you pull at your bindings, pushing back into Levi’s crotch. He wrapped around you, arms hugging you up to his chest. He snarled in frustration, roar vibrating your bones from his face pressed to your spine. “Erwin cover her with your coat. Don’t fucking touch her. I’ll be right back.”

“Certainly.” There was a rustle of Erwin removing his long coat before he draped it over you, still warm with his body heat. Erwin sat on the floor where you could see him but he was not touching you. He was a barrier between you and any threats. “Don’t worry kitten. This won’t take long.”

It was a strange set of sounds that followed. It had gone graveyard silent, aside from Erwin’s moving, when Levi stood up. With Erwin now still, you could hear crunching of glass under boots. The low drone of Levi speaking was just outside your range of hearing, but you had a chill run down your spine all the same. The tone of your Levi told you he was well into his handler headspace. You hoped the prop would stop fighting, would behave, for their sake.

Another scuffling sound preceded the wet thump of heavy impacts to raw skin. It was a rapid fire barrage of fleshy thuds that ended with a dry click of Levi’s disparaging tongue. A few hushed but alarmed whispers made you worry the prop was not in a condition they could film with anymore. The prop had been setting back your filming so maybe no one would be too angry but you wondered if Levi was going to be ready to start shooting immediately after that.

“Go away Erwin.” Levi was a dark cloud as he fell to the couch, seated right in front of you.

Erwin did not say anything. He simply stood up, coat abandoned. He was gone a moment before returning with some towels. They were white before Erwin knelt down. They were blotched with deep red when Erwin finished wiping off Levi’s boots. Levi was watching the whole process with a blankness that you found unnerving. Levi’s fingers had started playing at the edge of your mask, along your neck. Levi was so in his own head it was like he was a different person, a world away.

You heard the whispering of a few people confirming filming was still on schedule. With the set so close you doubted it was supposed to be simultaneous with your filming. Erwin gave a subtle smile to Levi, clearly acknowledging the man’s skill. He took the dirtied towels to a PA before waving over his shoulder. He did not speak or look back before leaving. Levi undid the buckle to your mask, letting it fall off you and beside his lap.

“Pet, I’m not very interested in filming right now, but we need to. You mind helping me get ready? Using that lovely mouth of yours?” Levi was tickling his fingers up and down your jaw.

You nodded, voice wanting to stay in your chest where it was safe. You went to unzip his pants but the bindings rattled to stop you. You blinked once, furrowing your brows over how to do as you had been asked without getting yourself unready to film.

“Let me help.” Levi undid his fly, pulling himself out for you.

When Levi had said he enjoyed being a handler, punishing props, you had assumed he meant sexually. That was clearly not the case. He was limp in his hand. You had never had him at such close inspection while in this condition, he looked very different soft. You had never gotten a man hard like this before either.

You were breathing on him, wetting your lips as you leaned down to him. He sucked in a breath as you started at the edge of his foreskin to lick down his shaft. You stopped at the fence of his fingers, holing him for you. You tilted your head to watch him as you licked back up to the head of his length. His lips parted as you took the tip of him into the wet heat of your mouth.

He felt completely different like this. His being soft made him feel more like spooled velvet instead of silk covered firmness. It was fascinating to lave your tongue over him, explore him. You took more of him in, rubbing your slick muscle along the underside of his firming member. You looked up when your lips met his fingers wrapped at his base. His mouth was hanging open, eyes watching you in pure awe.

You bobbed your head slowly, him not being ready for you to move faster. You used a smooth motion of pulling back before diving back down to take as much of him as you could. You let your teeth find the edge of his hand, threat offered as flirtation but not actually finding his more delicate skin. He cursed softly, feeling all the more substantial in your mouth. He was starting to press at the back of your throat, making you curl your lips as a cat with the cream.

“So good. Such a good girl. You’d let me cum down your greedy little throat wouldn’t you?” Levi was cupping your cheek, letting your subtle nod be understood in full. “Not now. We have obligations. Soon though, love, soon you’ll drink me for the cameras. Maybe while our Mike is taking you from behind.”

You liked the idea of being with both your men. You were too busy enjoying the pearl of precum you lapped away from the slit of Levi’s now fully erect cock to think about cameras. He was pulling your hair a little, preventing you from giving him more attention. You could barely contain your sulk.

Levi tucked himself away, shoulders rolled and full body getting stretched out. He was collecting his filming persona once more, while removing Erwin’s coat from you. Levi looked at the coat, head tilted, before tossing it onto the crate in a half folded heap. It would be in the frame, you were mostly sure. It was clearly not Levi’s coat, maybe it was easy enough to mistake it as Mike’s that Levi wanted it in the frame. A reminder that Mike was in this house with Levi, a little something to make it feel lived in. Levi checked Erwin’s earlier preparation of you. He hummed approval.

“You like sucking me, don’t you pet?” He pumped a finger in your natural wetness. You were coy when you nodded. Levi pulled his finger out. Tutting before he cleaned you off him with his tongue, his other hand went for your mask. You both had forgotten it was no longer on you. “Nearly had a false start. Being so quiet.”

You relaxed as Levi took away your ability to speak. He backed away a few steps, looking at the way you were set up. Levi came back and adjusted your hips a little, stood back to look again then shifted you a little more to center. Levi gave a soft pat, silently telling you to stay as he had positioned you.

He was talking behind the cameras a moment before a clap marked the start of filming. It was a second louder clap that tensed your shoulders, had you stiffen to keep from moving out of the position Levi had placed you in.

“I’m home pup. You have a good day?” Levi called to you from where you could not see. “My day was shit. Better work off this bad mood before he gets home.”

Levi walked around the couch to where the coat was. He picked it up, holding it up before tutting at it like he had not expected it to be there, or to be the coat that it was. He ran his empty hand over your hip, fingers diving into you a little rougher than before. You took in a startled breath, but it did not hurt so you leaned a little into his fingers.

He pulled free, playing your very real wetness from his ring and middle fingers to his thumb, for the cameras. He wiped his fingers on the coat and tossed it back onto the cage. Levi’s belt was tossed to the floor with a thud. A gun, no doubt a traditional prop, was placed on the crate. Levi had his pants and underwear tugged just low enough to free his straining erection from its trappings.

He settled in behind you, hand pushing your face down as your hips lifted to line you with his cock. “Oh, you want me, hm? You missed your owner?”

Levi’s hand in your hair kept you still. He pushed inside you in one swift motion. The impact of his bottoming out made you both grunt. “Answer me.”

You still could not move your head, could not speak because of your mask. Levi was thrusting hard, making a vulgarly wet sound echo. He leaned over you, not easing in his rhythm, hand helping lift you a little when his weight threatened to press dangerously on your neck. He twisted your face to see him, deep pounding of his hips jostling your whole body. The change of angle restored some movement of your head.

“Answer me!” Levi shouted as he pulled at your hair. The well timed throwing of his weight made it look like you had tried to get away from him, only to collapse slightly under his battering into you. You managed a weak nod before your body clenched around him. Levi gasped, rhythm lost momentarily as he stayed deep to enjoy your convulsions.

“Almost, pup, almost.” Levi cooed to you. He adjusted his angle, forcing you closer to the limit of your bindings.

Levi gave a soft snarl of a huff before snapping his hips to yours. The fast thrusts needed him to help hold up your hips. One hand was dipping lower, to finger your clit at a matching pace. He strummed over your slick femalia just right to couple the feeling of his pushing so deep inside you. You were taken by surprise as you started to come. You made a whimper into your mask, twisting to hide in the back of the couch as your muscles clamped down on Levi’s pumping cock.

He was throbbing inside you, mantra of “Shit, shit, shit...” chanted into your sweating back. When he slowed to a stop it was still a few breathy seconds before he could pull free of you. He rested his hand on your ass. Petting you as his cum dripped from you for the flashes of cameras. The normal murmur that usually meant the end of filming did not join the sound of shutters. Your senses slowly realized Levi was waiting to move. A long tick more until total silence fell.

“Good little pup, taking your master’s seed.” Levi trailed his fingers up along your back. “Good thing we got you fixed, eh?”

Levi walked off camera and you stayed still. You had never had Levi leave you post-session before. You were shaking, postcoital glow giving you nervous energy in spades. No sooner had a clap of slate hit your ear than Erwin’s coat was over you, Levi wrapping you in his arms. The cuffs were freed from the sofa so he could pull you onto his lap.

“Good girl. Oh, so good. No need to be scared anymore. I’m here. You’re done. I can take you home now.” Levi had his hand finding your mask. You twisted away so that he could not undo the buckle.

“You want it on, pet?” You nodded. “Alright love, anything you want. You were so good.”

Levi eased his hold of you, letting you stand, or rather try to stand. The biological cocktail your body was enduring made your legs cramp. One second you were standing, the next you were in Levi’s arms. He barely caught you in time to keep you from gracelessly collapsing to the floor. “I have you. Poor tired love. Let’s get you home.”

Levi carried you the whole way, Erwin’s coat your only clothing while still in your cuffs and mask. That was the condition Mike saw you in, when you found him waiting at your door. He frowned a little, eyes meeting Levi’s in concern.

“She took it so well. Even my leaving her. She was scared but didn’t panic. She just stayed as still as she could. Our good girl.” Levi was nuzzling into you as he spoke.

“Let me take her, so you can shower with her. Our poor little fawn needs to get cleaned up.”

Mike blinked at Erwin’s coat being what covered you, but did not comment on it. He got you out of the bindings as quickly as Levi got out of his clothes. Levi showered with you, but Mike joined you both by sitting beside the shower. Your men were talking about Mike’s work, about what to have for dinner, anything but about filming.

The only way for Levi to get you to let go of him was to have Mike take hold of you. You would switch to clinging to Mike like an orphaned kitten. Mike or Levi let you hold onto them until you eventually fell asleep. They both held on to you after that. Until Mike had to leave. He had too much work to stay the night.

Levi tucked you into bed, stroked over your skin. Watching you sleep like this, the future weighed on him. He swallowed hard.

“I’m so sorry, pet.” Levi whispered it to your slumbering form. “I’m so sorry.”


	5. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Panic Attack tag* Mild, as my writing goes, but it is slightly unresolved so I feel better safe than sorry.

Erwin’s belt came off. The doubled over leather was slapped to his palm with a pop. “Such a worthless little thing. Too-“

“Not happening.” Erwin’s harsh words were cut short by Levi snarling from the dark.

Erwin fell out of his character like flicking a switch. A harsh call of ‘cut’ came from a very irritated director. No one said anything more though. Levi was not the sort to interrupt filming for nothing, and no one wanted to cross any of the Ackermans when they were angry enough to stop cameras, on Smith’s set no less.

“If you have a problem, take it up with Reiss. Maybe Kenny or Historia. I’m low man on this decision. I’m not even the one scripting the scene.” Erwin started to lace his belt back around his waist. “If not me, who knows who they’ll use.”

Levi said nothing. The anger in him was an aura so thick Erwin could almost see it. It was a long couple of minutes before Levi tried talking again. Erwin had never been on the receiving end of Levi’s full ire before, not even close to this scale. Even Erwin had his blood go cold as Levi used that emotionless drawl.

“Delay them. We can’t do this to her.” Levi was looking at the prop Erwin was about to film with.

The prop struggled, eyes finding Levi’s with a frantic pleading. Roped to the bed, legs forced apart, they looked truly pathetic. Levi walked over, taking hold of the prop’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. There was no kindness in Levi’s eyes. His grip tightened, making the prop whimper and try to pull away.

“It could break her.” Levi returned his attention to Erwin. “ _You_ could break her.”

“I will do everything in my power to prevent that. Keeping her from someone like Nile, or Oluo? That is why I even agreed in the first.” Erwin had known Levi would not be happy with anyone, but Erwin saw himself as the lesser evil.

“If I lose her... I don’t know what I’ll do.” Levi had a weak plea fighting with the quiet violence in his eyes.

“I would put money on your killing us all.” Erwin wished he was joking.

“I might just, anyways.”

Levi left the set the same silent yet unmistakably angry way he entered. The crew waited until Levi was well away to start resetting the shot. Erwin looked after Levi sadly, hoping a loophole could be found around the impending shoot. Erwin feared he would never be forgiven, even if he managed to not damage (F/N), to keep her safe. In the end Erwin did not really care if they forgave him. It had to be him. All he could do was protect her the best he could, and pray Levi would find a way to prevent it.

 

~~

 

You were not sure how it started. You werejust shaking. It was a tremble that you could not control. Your muscles tightened, you were afraid of something but you could not name what. It was just fear. It coursed through you, raging like a storm caught between your ribs. You wanted to cry but the tears just would not come. You waited for something to give, for anything to give.

“(F/N)? You sleeping already?” You had not heard Levi come in.

“Levi?” You called to him, asking for _him_.

“Yes, pet? What can I-“ Levi stopped in his tracks at seeing you.

He crawled up the bed, jostling you a bit in his haste to get to you. Strong arms wrapped around you in a crushing hug. He did not ask anything, he just held you. “It’s okay. I have you. You’re safe now. You don’t have to worry.”

Nothing he said helped though. The words felt real and equally empty. You wished you could sob, howl out in the pain that had ensnared you. You were hanging on to him as if he were the last safe bastion offered to you. Maybe he was. Your mind was most definitely not a safe place.

Levi held you close, no motion made to let you go. As your stony muscles lost a bit of their rigidity, Levi snuggled you both under the covers. “I’m not letting go. I have you. You’re safe.” He exaggerated his breathing for you. “Just like me. Fill your lungs just like me.”

You were pulled into the safety of being in his arms, and the rest of world fell away. You let every other thought go except the sound of his voice, the feeling of his breath as it heated you neck. As thoughts tried to surface you let them pass, not hanging on or pushing away. You would just come back to matching Levi’s breathing.

“There you go pet. Just like me. In and out. One breath at a time. You’re safe here. You’re safe.” He spoke with a calm certainty that did not patronize in the slightest. He knew there was danger, real and terrible, deep under your skin. He knew and he also knew that you were safe now. The very real boogeymen in your mind kept at bay by his presence.

“Levi-“

“Sh, it’s alright to just relax, pet. We have all the time in the world. No rush. Just be here with me. Let me hear your breathing as you settle into me.” He squeezed you a little around your ribs, making you really feel your body as it filled and emptied of air. “There you go. We have nowhere else we need to be.”

“I don’t want to be in that crate.” The thought just came screaming to the surface. You knew it was pointless to argue but maybe if you said it now they could leave the crate as only a threat, never film you in it.

“That isn’t an option, pet.” Levi sounded so sad. “I wish I had a way around it entirely but there are just a few short scenes. You will never be left there. Just long enough to make it seem like that’s where we keep you most of the time. You’ll be able to see me, I won’t make you stay in there.”

“It scares me. This movie scares me more than the first one.” You could not even figure out why.

“I’ll keep you safe. It’s just me and Mike. Erwin is in a few scenes.” Levi was silent for a long moment. “He’ll be touching you. It’s okay. I won’t be mad. I know how you can worry. We won’t be mad with you over anything Erwin does.”

“I’m still only filming with you and Mike, right?” You had it coming back to you how Levi had inferred you might be filmed with others aside from him and Mike. At the time it had seemed a threat but now, something was niggling at the back of your mind about it.

Levi was quiet for longer than you expected. “I never want to lie to you, pet. Even by accident. I can’t... promise that.”

Your lip trembled. You hugged Levi tighter. You could tell Levi did not like that prospect any better than you did. “I’m trying to keep you safe. No one like Kenny or Mikasa will touch you. I won’t let them. Heaven help them if they try.”

You could not find words to express the terror this reality was making in you. You felt like your skin and bones might very well try and abandon you to this mess. You wanted Levi to just take you home.

“Can we go home?” Your question was weak.

“Oh, sweetheart. I wish. I wish we could all be home right now. Not until the last film.” Levi kissed your cheek.

“Not to stay. Just for a while. Not even over night. A visit.” You tried to bargain some sort of security from him.

“I would want that pet. I would. But Mike is so busy, and I’m working here nearly as much. Can you just be with me?” Levi was shaking. You had never seen him worried before. Was it his fears that were making you so nervous?

“Like while you’re working?” You had still not seen much of Levi being a handler, never with new props. It was a rarity, his taking you with him.

“Yes. Only if you think you can handle it. We can’t set back filming, not for anything.” Levi was holding you a little too tight.

“Can we sleep?” You did not want to move, you did not want to think. You so desperately wanted to just sleep.

“We can sleep.” Levi nodded into your neck.

As Levi calmed, you did as well. Slowly you both drifted off. It was a twist in your gut that woke you. You knew the feeling well. It was early, and that warned it was going to suck.

You had started your period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is NSFW. Might make some folks squirm, not because of my being lewd, but rather that I am writing it at all. What can I say, I like challenging preconceptions.


	6. In Heat NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filming! With Levi! While Reader is on her period!
> 
> I had someone shame me for being on my period. Twas another woman, even. So I wrote this.
> 
> Tags for graphic smut, non-graphic menses (I am trying NOT to gross anyone out, so it's all mostly allusions), me getting a little soapbox-y about not giving into the shame and to remember to enjoy your body.
> 
> ...also a reminder about the emotional manipulation tag.

You were filming, while on your period. You bit your lip, worry of what people were looking at screaming in your head. There were camera _men_. Mike and Erwin were right by your legs. Worst of all your Levi was squarely between you and the cameras you were on display for. You could barely feel Mike and Erwin working in tandem to lace your arms with the red satin ribbon. Mike had to start explaining your tells to Erwin, it had become so clear you were not hearing them. Levi’s eyes did not move from your exposed core, face blank and unreadable.

How did you look? Was it disgusting to him? Was this going to be torture to him and his cleanliness? Would it possibly ruin you in his eyes?

You were wound so tight in panic that when Mike absently brushed the mask hanging loosely at your neck, you hurt yourself trying to pull away. Both Levi and Mike were capturing your limbs in seconds. You were overpowered easily, not fighting them at all. You were sure they were repulsed by you. It was a certainty hammering in your chest.

“Shit. She‘s not even here with us. Pet? My lovely? Look at me.” You looked at Levi, reluctantly. “It’s okay. I’m right here. This is one of the times we don’t need to be rough. You keep flinching. Are you in pain?”

You shook your head no. Your body was just crackling in sensitivity and numb all at the same time. You wanted him so badly but you felt like it was just so much not an option. You hated to even be filming. Mike put his hand on the bottom of your ribcage. He used light pressure to draw your attention to his hand and the way it shifted as you were breathing. He looked at Levi and you wished you knew what their silent conversation was saying. Levi nodded. Mike and Erwin left to the darkness beyond the cameras. The mummer of Mike speaking was too low for you to make out. A loud clap made you jump but there was no way they were filming. You did not even have your mask on.

“You understand this isn’t for our movie, but a compilation film? A kink collection for this specific fetish?” Levi used firm pressure to shift you around so that you were no longer straining at the bindings.

“Yes.” You wanted your mask to hide behind.

“Would you rather it was Mike with you? They would prefer it be me but I can sell them on Mike.” Levi kept his hands on you, solid hold not engaging in the normal flirtations he used when getting ready to film with you. He did not want to touch you, that had to be it.

The offer felt like a trap. You did not know how to ask for what you wanted. Mike would not think of you a _filthy_. He had been careful to even give extra praise when it could be unobtrusively added. They could see how insecure you were but you had no idea what they could do about it. They were going to film you, like _this_ , mess and all.

“I don’t want to make you... dirty.” You could not hold back your shame.

Levi visibly bristled. “ _Dirty_?” Levi asked with such weight put in the one word you had to look away. You could not stand to see him disgusted with you over something you had no control over.

“Yes.” You got the answer out, even as you wanted to curl up in the sanctuary of silence.

“You won’t be making me dirty, pet. You _aren’t_ dirty.” Levi had a hint of anger in his words. He was watching, weighing out if he wanted to say the next.

“You do realize I have filmed this before? It isn’t any more or less gross than normal. Clean up is a little different, but that’s about it. Better than most lubes.” You looked at him with caution. Levi rarely mentioned using props to you, but somehow knowing he was not coming in blind made you feel a little better. “Tell me. Every woman is a little different. You more sensitive right now? Want me to be gentler?”

You nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Mm, such a good girl. Answering me. Do you get more easily _aroused_?” Levi purred the words by your ear, a little louder than needed.

“Yes.” You tried to look away. You were not supposed to talk about this. You shifted around under the bloom of heat at just his words.

Levi’s breath hitched. “Yes, you do. Did you know it can be helpful fucking when you’re like this? Shorten your cycle, help alleviate cramps, feel fucking spectacular?” Levi kissed your jaw. “You’ll be so easy to bring, over and over. Oh pet, I can’t wait to enjoy you.”

“You’ll get messy.” You said it like he had forgotten the problem with your body and its monthly situation.

“You never seemed to mind my getting you messy with my substances. I don’t normally mind us getting messy when we _fuck_.” The word was rich on his tongue, a delight to be savored. Levi spoke like it was the sexiest thing he had ever thought, getting messy with you. “If you wanted, we could off camera as well. I’d enjoy you being so needy for me.”

You wanted to believe him. “Even though it’s gross?”

“Tch. Sex is gross. It‘s all stickiness, spit and sweat. Fluids, everywhere. There isn’t a way to avoid it, not if you’re doing it right. Showering is just the price we pay for feeling that good. Oh pet, this is no different. This is not _dirty_.” Levi trailed his splayed fingers over your thigh, towards your core.

You tensed even as you wished he would keep going. You could not shake the stigma society had put on your body. This clockwork event left you sore and shamed, tender and at times unbearably lusty. It was the worst contradiction of feelings.

“Tell me the truth. Do you want me to make you feel good? Right now?” You managed a weak, guilty, nod. “Words pet. Please, tell me you want me.”

“I want you. I’m so...” You struggled a moment, trying to pick a word, Levi only waited. “I need you, my body just needs and you... you feel so good.” You looked at Levi cautiously, afraid of what you might see.

He had lust burning in his eyes. Levi firmly ran his hand over the inside of your exposed thigh. It felt nice, he was slow, gentle but solid. He pressed his lips to your skin. It was warm pressure just over your heart. It was a steady march of kisses until the heat of his mouth encircled over the sensitive peak of your flesh. He was slower than usual, heavier somehow. He hummed as he licked, over and over your pert nipple.

Levi was lavishing his attention on only the one point. His hands on your skin only held you. His normal multitude of ministrations were abandoned for the weight of his body. You would move and shift, struggling in your skin as you wanted more of him. Your mood would shift and you would want him to keep going just as he was. Then you would get nearly overwhelmed and would almost want him to stop. The current kept switching and you would want more of him all over again. You were rising up into him like a confused tide. It was a mercurial swing, causing Levi to meet your near fidgeting with calm focus.

His hot tongue painted a thick line up your chest, along your erratic pulse to end with his breath at your ear. “I’m going to fuck you now. Nice and slow.”

“No.” You got the one word out as you wiggled in his hold.

“Pet?” There was a warning there, soft as could be. He was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt.

“Fast. I want-“ you were silenced by Levi pushing inside you, hips connecting abruptly but painlessly. Your head was thrown back, shoulders pressing into the mattress.

“Fuck, you feel so good. Slick and _hot_. Mm.” Levi did not check to see if you were sure about your request of him. He was moving immediately, hips pulled back just to collide back with yours.

He was caressing your nerves in a whole new way. It felt like you had more points for him to find and coax within you. The ribbon gave way from the headboard. Levi had undone one of the bows so his fingers could lace with yours. He would sporadically still to roll deep inside you, eyes fluttering shut as he gasped from the feel of you. It was amazing, like you had never felt him before.

“Don’t hold back, pet. Let go.” Levi was purring the words in your ear.

He hit a spot just right and you gasped. A flicker of wicked mischief was in his eye as he intentionally found that same spot again and again. You forgot anything but the one sensation swelling and spilling over in you. You could not hold any thought but how good it felt. Levi held you down with his body but only just barely. You were not fighting him, you were fighting to climb out of your own skin.

You were swept away in a wash as Levi once more ran the head of his cock over that newly discovered vulnerability. He trapped your hips under his, hands pinning yours behind your head. He buried deep as your walls trembled and clenched. You were pushing up into him, getting him deeper if you could.

“Ah, fuck fuck fuck, ngh, _shit_.” Levi was panting out his breathless curses.

You felt the building heat of his cumming inside you. The way he shuddered sent another cascade of spasms through you. Your voice caught in your throat as the world focused down to nothing but Levi in you. He was moving a little, helping you ride out the rush. When your muscles stayed rigid in your back he pulled free of you. You sighed as the pressure letting up helped you surface back to the world.

You were still drowning in his kiss, lips demanding your focus as other sounds started to call for your attention. He was pulling at you, to meet his kiss while he stayed more on his knees. When you tried to use his thigh to adjust yourself a little, you felt the slightly sticky residue. Levi caught your face in his hands, eyes kept on him.

“I love having you all over me. Thank you.” He started to pepper kisses on your lips. “Thank you. Thank you.”

You ignored the flashes. You did not listen to the growing hum of speaking. You stayed in the safety of Levi’s affection. He was telling you that everything was alright. He was not disgusted, he did not find you dirty. You looked into those eyes and saw only his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Levi was sincere, even though he knew exactly what he was doing!


	7. Crate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for: dehumanization, dialogue filming, manipulation, allusions to vomiting, light pawing at the feels button.
> 
> Oh, and human in a dog crate.

You were wrapped in Levi’s coat, curled on Mike’s lap, waiting. With the unscheduled hiccup to filming, Levi had convinced them to try and film all the dialogue in the meantime. Today you would be filming something with you in the crate. You were so nervous that Levi only gave you a fresh smoothie for breakfast. Anything else would have already become a rock in your gut.

Your mask was loose around your neck but you had your face burrowed into Mike as much as you could. No one expected you to be talking. Levi was beyond the cameras with several people scurrying at his command. Mike was petting your leg, normal musical tapping lost to his own nerves. He was trying to calm the both of you with his strokes.

“This is going to be dialogue. You need to not speak even if we seem to be speaking to you, understand?” Mike was using a soothing tone as he gave you a set of clear expectations of behavior. “Little fawn?”

You nodded into his chest. Mike’s weak smile dipped into a frown. “We will be saying things, just saying things. Understand?”

You nodded again, looking around to see where Levi was. He had moved to the other side of the room. He was holding a water bowl meant for a dog. You had no doubt that was going to be placed in the crate with you. Levi had an open water bottle with him. Easier to pour the water in once the bowl was set, no doubt.

“Sweetheart, we need to put you in the crate now. Mike needs to take your mask.” Levi was standing by the open door.

Mike was unnaturally neutral looking as he undid the buckle. “I’ll keep it safe for you.”

“I’ll give you my coat back soon as you’re out of the crate. You’ll be okay. Just don’t speak and it will be over quickly. No matter what, be silent while you are in the crate. Understand?” Levi had a tension pulling at his brow. You could tell he did not like this any better than you.

You nodded.

“We will sound like we're fighting, but it’s not real.” Mike once more seemed to be trying to prep you for what was coming.

“Tch, be careful. Her reactions need to be genuine.” Levi sounded bland but his eyes held sorrow.

You were shaking before you even gave Levi back his coat, draping it over his arm holding the bowl. The leather cuffs on your wrists and ankles were unlinked and heavy, making you feel strangely secure. Mike made them just for you. They were proof you were his. Mike helped you avoid bumping your head on the opening of to the wire cage. It was large enough to let you turn around, albeit awkwardly. Levi’s throw blanket bunched up a bit but you adjusted it back to straight. Once fully situated in the crate, Levi placed the bowl down and added the water.

“Here. You need to drink from this when I look at you. As much as you can without picking up the bowl.” Levi spoke like he sympathized with how much it might chaff your pride to do such a thing. “I need you to be good and do this for me.”

Your body tensed, but you nodded.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Levi carefully leaned over the bowl to give you a quick peck to the lips.

No sooner did the door to the crate close than Levi and Mike jumped into character. Levi put on his coat, Mike helping him straighten out his collar. The precise movements of the pair set an air of urgency for the crew. Levi and Mike hit their marks and the call for filming went out in moments.

“I was worried. It was unusual for you.” Mike had an angry growl lacing his concerned tone. “You didn’t answer the phone."

“I was doing something!” Levi shouted the words and you cowered down. His anger licked hot over you.

“That’s no excuse! What were you doing that was so damned important?” Mike was snarling in Levi’s face, smaller man meeting his eye in stoic defiance.

Levi turned on a dime, stomping to beside the couch and gesturing to you in the crate. “Something.”

As Levi’s eyes fell to you, you looked awkwardly away from them and started to drink from the bowl. The water was cool and flavorless, not tasting the least like the plastic bowl it was in. You had gotten a good amount down when you caught motion in your peripheral. You noticed a faint aftertaste the moment you stopped drinking to look at Mike. He was gesturing in a frustrated-into-silence attempt at scolding Levi. He was mouthing out sounds instead of the words that were failing him.

Levi was tapping his foot to time. It pulled your attention. Looking in his direction from Mike left you a little dizzy. You frowned and tried not to sway. Something was off. Mike dropped his argument and knelt down by the crate.

“She’s late, isn’t she?” He said it to you, when the words were clearly for Levi.

You looked at Mike, his acting mask intimidating you slightly. You rolled back on your haunches, retreating back from him. The motion soured something in your gut. Your chest felt light, suddenly washy. You looked at Mike in alarm. He only shifted to the side, getting out of the way of the cameras.

It was a remarkable chain of involuntary reactions that bowed your back and collapsed you to your elbows. The burn rushed up your throat and by the time the acidic taste hit your tongue it was too late for anything but misery. Whatever you had been drinking was coming up in a foul mess.

You were too lost in the act of purging the disgust from your body to notice how Levi had started trembling. He had taken one step toward you despite himself. Mike was just as miserable, watching but not helping you. Mike’s fingers were laced into the wiring, hands wanting to tear the cage open and take you out. But they did not let you out.

Another wave of nausea pushed the last of your stomach contents out. You were looking at the vileness robbing you of Levi’s securing blanket and had tears welling in your eyes. You looked at Mike, his forehead almost resting on the hard wires of the crate. His jaw was setting, your Mike was collecting his filming mask back around him, vanishing from sight.

“She couldn’t be.” Mike had a warble to his voice.

“It’s impossible. She’s fixed. He said she was fixed.” Levi sounded angry even as his mask cracked around the edges, faltering when his eyes met yours.

A clap and noise rushed in, crew moving, many leaving, to go and do other things. Mike was opening the cage in haste. Care was used as he pulled you out and placed you on a fresh blanket a PA had tossed onto the couch. Levi had a travel bottle of mouthwash in one hand, a large metal mixing bowl in the other. He offered the bottle to you.

“Rinse and spit, love. It can get you heaving again if there is any left.” He let you take the bowl as well.

Levi waited for you to rinse your mouth twice before wiping you down with a clean damp towel. Mike brought over another bottle of water. This one looked different to you, though you could not place why. You continued to use the last of the mouthwash, wanting the taste of bile out of your mouth. Mike waited for Levi to finish before handing him the bottle of water. Levi took a deep sip of the water and waited a moment before handing it to you.

“Drink it all. If you can.” Levi looked terribly guilty. “Tell me if you still feel sick.”

You tugged on Levi’s coat, a gentle little pull. His eyes widened and he pulled off the coat and put it over your shoulders immediately. He sat beside you, rubbing your notably warmer back. You leaned into him. You were exhausted. Muscles you had not known you had were sore after that. You leaned into Levi even more, bowl and empty mouthwash bottle abandoned to the other side of you. You pressed your face into the crook of Levi’s neck, breathing in the smell of him.

“You still feeling queasy?” Levi pulled you onto his lap.

You shook your head no as your eyelids got too heavy to keep open. You were clinging to Levi, holding on for dear life, until everything just went to purple, then dark. You had passed out.

 

~~

 

“Shit!”

Levi scooped up her limp body. He carried her back towards the clinic, worry making him practically run. Mike trotted behind, not quite as worried as Levi. When Levi left them to find Farlan, Mike put her mask back loosely around her neck. Farlan was already talking Levi down as they entered the room. This happened all the time with props. The chemical used to cause the involuntary expulsion was just that physically draining.

Farlan checked her over, satisfying Levi enough that they could take her to get fully cleaned up and tucked into bed. Mike watched Levi dote and pamper their completely out girl. It was later than Mike meant to stay when he finally just had to leave them. It hurt his heart to leave her before she woke.

Mike was flicking on the light to his studio when his cell rang. He answered and tucked the phone by his ear. “Hello?”

“How did she do?” Erwin’s tone held concern.

“Took it well. Fainted after. Levi is probably worse off. She didn’t blame us, Erwin. She just asked for Levi’s coat and climbed on his lap.” Mike felt like a monster.

“She spoke? Good. I was worried she would-“

“She was silent. She stopped speaking before we even got her in the crate.”

Erwin was quiet a long time. Long enough Mike switched the phone to his other ear because it became uncomfortable. He was not even thinking about the task his hands were doing. He was halfway through stitching the piece when Erwin finally spoke.

“We need to do something.”

“If you have any idea _what_ , we’d be grateful. I’m not sure which of them will break first. My little fawn or Levi.” Mike hated that he could do nothing but work.

“I’ll see what I can do from my end. Don’t give up. They can do this. She is so strong. She can make it.” Erwin was trying to convince himself as well, Mike could tell.

“If he loses her-“

“Levi will leave only dust. The very world will burn to naught but ash.” Erwin cut in with a certainty that did nothing to soothe either of them.

“I don’t know what I’ll do.” Mike could never tell anyone else how scared he was.

“I know. I’ll help. I’ll protect her. When even you can’t.” Erwin disconnected the line at that.

Mike put the phone down with a clatter. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, breathing ragged but not caving in to his emotions. Once his feelings were back under thumb he returned to work. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could be back with them.


	8. Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack warning, Levi being blunt warning... Is this fluff? Is it bad that I can't tell if this is the fluff?

When you woke, you were tangled in the strong grip of Levi. You were sore, Levi’s hold having not let you move much the whole time you slept. As the last tendrils of drowsiness left you, something else crept in. A tiny spark of fear roared into an inferno of terror. You thrashed and flailed in Levi’s confused but now fully awake grip. At least one of your limbs had come into violent contact with him.

“(F/N)! Calm down! You’re home! You’re safe now!” Levi was trying to speak calmly but the keening you were making was preventing a lower volume.

Levi was fighting you on a pure defensive. As more of your hard edges threatened to make contact with him he would block you. It was a struggle for him to finally pin you down with his own body. Your hands were hanging on to his with all your strength, his knees used to hold you down at your thighs. Your head was darting around looking for the danger you were certain was present but could not hope to name.

“Sweetheart? Can you hear me?” Levi asked while trying to stay in your line of sight as it flitted about.

You stopped fighting as suddenly as you had started. Despite the bristled feeling of a danger lurking in the shadows, your intellectual mind was sure there was nothing that could harm you. Not with your Levi there to protect you.

“We aren’t on set?” You were looking at Levi like you had only just seen him.

Levi relaxed a little as you spoke, acknowledged your surroundings, but tensed again when he felt your coiled rigidity stay. He adjusted his hold to something less aggressive but still firm.

“It’s the next day. You fainted and we took you home.” Levi was searching your eyes like there was a secret to be found in them.

“I... don’t feel good,” you fumbled out. That was a gross understatement and somewhat inaccurate all in one. You did not feel sick exactly, rather you just felt _wrong_.

“Is it nausea? Want me to let you up?” Levi had worry collecting around his eyes. His weight shifted to get off you entirely.

“No!” You did not like the idea of his moving. “Don’t let go.”

Levi tilted his head. “Go?” He sighed through his nose, closing his eyes with a frown. “You won’t be let go. I’ll never let you go.”

Levi loosened his hold of you even more. Even with him seeming to change subject on you, as parts of you started to tingle in the adrenaline that surged the more freedom you gained, you were calming under his words. You started to breathe harder as more and more sense of your body came to you.

“You are mine. Pet. I won’t _ever_ let you go.” Levi was speaking to you like when he was explaining something to you. He was simply giving you facts.

“Even if I break?” and you did. The question tore out your throat, left you raw and bleeding. Your heart screamed as you found the monster there, already under your own skin. You vision became obscured as a dam broke, you were in near hysterics, crying. You _were_ breaking.

Levi looked hurt by your question, his own eyes widening. He had a moment of his own panic visible to you. He was shaking, his lip trembled when he wet it to answer you.

“Even if you break beyond any hope of recovery.” Levi had his iron strong will backing his words. “I will keep you no matter what.”

The fear inside you collapsed like the sky falling, crushing you in excruciating relief. You were sobbing, internal rain falling in a deluge and escaping out the cracks of your eyes. Levi started to give light pecks of lips, hands rubbing and soothing over your skin. Every part of him was pressing or rubbing you.

“You are mine. All mine. Safely mine.” Levi whispered the words over and over as he lavished you with affection.

It should have scared you, made the feeling of dread worse, it should have been terrible. It was exactly what you needed to hear. There was no reasoning with your subconscious about it. You needed Levi to tell you how possessed you were. You needed to hear how he would never let the nightmares get you, even as it meant promising he would also never let you wake up. You should have wanted to be free, but needed to know you were trapped.

 

~~

 

Filming went forward, with much less stress. Levi and Mike had most of the dialogue shots with her done well before she could start full filming again. She was safe, for a little longer. The fates seemed to be on Levi’s side.

“Why can’t she just stay here for a while?” Mike was not making it any easier on Levi, though.

Levi was leaning on his car, being outside of the compound a requirement to use his phone. He was only a block away. Not far enough to have his panic coming in, but the longer the call took the worse it got.

“You know she can’t leave. They will do something drastic if either of us try to fuck with possible filming.” Levi started to pace. His nerves could not handle this fight.

“Just a few hours. I haven’t seen either of you in days. Two. Two hours. Who will even notice?” Mike was bargaining. He really missed her. Levi could understand. He could not imagine how he would be feeling if he had not seen her less than ten minutes ago.

“Security will. I‘m willing to bet she is flagged, too. I won’t get half way home before I get a call telling me to turn around.” Levi regretted ever mentioning her wanting to go home for a visit.

There was a long silence. Levi watched the traffic, the world going on, totally unaware. Maybe the better word was indifferent.

“I can stay with her while you do that rotation with Nana. I got all those deadlines met. I can at least do that.” Mike was grumbling, the clear disappointment constricting Levi’s heart all the more.

“Thank you. I’m worried. They knew I wouldn’t take her while working Nanaba. It would be too hard for her, everything going on. Makes me paranoid.”

“My little fawn able to film yet? Those two shoots are perfect for us to lock continuity with. Reiss won’t be able to film her with anyone else, not until she heals.” Mike had hope building, no doubt because he was in those scenes.

“Yeah, a day more. Just to be on the safe. I free up schedule wise the day after that. You need to focus. Get your shit done. Be ready.”

“And forget to trim my nails.” Mike had a slight chuckle to his tone.

“Fucking right.” Levi cleaned under his own slightly longer than usual nails.

She would enjoy the scratches in the moment, up until the shower after. It was a small price to pay for making it so they could not film any scenes but the ones that came after. They could force the script to omit a few scenes, for the sake of schedule. It would keep her safe.

“I’m gonna go. Get my work done. Love you. Kiss her once for me.” Mike sounded like he was already working again.

“I’ll kiss her twice for you. Love you, too.” Levi hung up.

Two days and she would be safe. Levi had a plan. It would work, he just had to keep her safe for two more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW filming in the next chapter! Then I seriously need to slow down with posting until I write more smut.
> 
> Questions, comments, critique (the clearer the better), randomness, all is welcome. Kudos are a thing? I mean I like them. But I'm more just happy to have you reading my effort and appreciating it. Even silently. 
> 
> ~Thank You~


	9. Naught, His NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filming chapter!
> 
> Tags: dub-con/non-con warning, vulgar talk while filming, smut, light violence, ow-my-heart warning

Erwin was holding your hand as he led you to the set. You were not expecting him to come and get you. You did not think anyone but Levi could get you. Unlike when Erwin had taken you places as your sitter, it felt strange this time. Erwin was acting oddly. You could not place your finger on it, but Erwin was definitely not himself.

Erwin took your robe as soon as you were at the set. Being totally naked before being with Levi was only made bearable because of Erwin. He walked you past the fringe of cameras, waiting a moment for someone to take the robe from him. He handed it to the PA that you had seen around before, Connie. He did not seem as carefree, was tense even. It was one more drop into the growing pool of your concern.

“Sasha! Invisible line!” Connie chided a young woman that was wandering too close.

The young brunette jumped backwards like she had stepped in acid, face paling as she looked at Erwin. “Sorry, sir!”

Erwin was as unreadable as Levi ever got. Even in his previous stents of preparing props he had seemed less detached, at least in his regard of you. Erwin was leading you to the crate when the bare metal floor stopped him. His jaw set and you saw the flare of ire that had smashed you into a wall by the throat.

“Why was I told we’re ready to film when we are _so_ clearly not?” Erwin’s barked out question seemed to reprimand the room, flinches going through everyone you could see.

“We are folding it now, won’t be a minute, sir,” a third PA was coming closer as they spoke.

“Idiots. Invisible, fucking, line! Erwin does not want us this close pre-filming! Back it up!” Connie was practically panicking at the proximity of people.

Erwin started to unbutton his shirt. He was slow, watching the bustle with a hawkish focus. The scurrying crew was letting Connie do anything that had someone cross beyond the cameras. When Erwin put his shirt over your naked form, he went so far as to offer you a sympathetic smile. It did not reach the coldness of his eyes.

“(F/N), Levi has told you, we never apologize for necessities? Correct?” Erwin was speaking so calmly. You nodded. “I will not be apologizing for any of this.”

You had a chill go down your spine. You could not tell which was the lie, Erwin’s sympathy or the coldness he was clearly keeping on the surface. It was only as Connie began positioning the freshly laundered throw blanket back in the crate that his words hit you. Erwin was the one filming.

You looked around for some sign of Levi, of Mike, but this crew was not the one normally used by either of your men. You could not contain the fear blooming in your chest. Erwin started to absentmindedly rub along your jaw with the back of his knuckles, overseeing the efforts around him but not moving to help. He kept close to you but there was a distance there that had nothing to do with proximity.

“It was important to delay this. Levi managing to get all those scenes shot was a brilliant move. What they wanted me to do would have been... hard on all of us. Otherwise.” Erwin’s sympathy melted away like a summer frost. There was only emptiness left behind. “This will still be difficult. You will be alright. I need you to be my good and polite girl. Just like when I watched over you.”

You cowered slightly, nodding a little too much. Erwin stilled your movements with a firm hold to the back of your head. “That’s my good little kitten.”

Erwin picked up your mask from off the couch and secured it over your mouth. It was the same banded mask that you had been wearing in the first scene with Levi. Erwin also placed the same leather cuffs from before on you. Once Connie had set the blanket up properly in the crate, he backed away slowly. He was clearly checking all the items off a mental list. He looked at Erwin like he knew he was forgetting something but was not sure what.

“Coat.” Erwin only needed to use the one word to set several people in motion, including Connie.

“I’ll give it back, after.” Erwin was taking back his shirt.

He used controlled movements to button the shirt, adjust the sleeves, helping to calm you with his own stability. You adjusted his collar to neat once he had finished. Erwin had so liked your being attentive to details back when he was your sitter. You would have sworn his eyes softened but by the time you were fully looking at them, he was a cold mask once more. The long coat appeared in Connie’s hands, fresh smell showing it had been laundered.

“Levi is a very clever man. He made quite a few plays for time. This was the smartest one. Securing me and a delay in one fell swoop.” Erwin muttered something more while putting on his coat. Something that sounded like, “Almost enough, but not quite.”

Connie offered a bottle to Erwin’s waiting hand. The lube was applied gently but quickly. Erwin did not flirt as he did it. He was tense, to a higher level than even when Levi had been watching. He was very alert to the darkness beyond the cameras as he prepared you. He helped you into the crate, delicate touches used. When the cage door closed you folded up on yourself.

“You may stay like that kitten. A safe little ball. I’ll force you out of it for the cameras. You are allowed to fight me. This once.” Erwin was whispering. He got even quieter for the last. “Please fight for me, kitten.”

You did not look to watch Erwin move beyond the cameras. You could hear the coat rustle as he moved though, telling you he was further and further away. His shout made you cower low while at the same time it chased away some of your fear.

“Get away from her! No one is to be closer to her than me. I know it‘s been awhile since we filmed like this, but it shouldn’t be this hard. She is _not_ some prop.”

Quiet fell swiftly and calls of filming along with the clap of a slate told you all you needed to know. Erwin walked over, heavy boots stopping at the gate to your crate. You looked at his boots. He lowered, folding his arms over bent knees to look in the cage. When his face came into view you had your mouth go dry. His acting persona was far more intimidating than either of your men’s.

“Your owner is not going to be home for awhile. I made sure of it.” Erwin opened the door.

You scooted back, rump bumping the back of the crate with a lurch. It was just a flicker of pride, but Erwin meant for you to see it. He tugged and pulled on you, trying to get you out of the cage but you fought. He limited your movements, kept you from finding a way to hurt him or yourself, but it left you safely in your crate.

Erwin pulled back, taking off his coat and placing it on the crate. You watched as he positioned the coat as Levi had found it. You understood how this setup would end. The scenes would match, needed to match. It would limit how Erwin could touch you. Continuity demanded that he not mark you, damage you. It would ruin everything already shot if he did.

You balled up tight. Erwin had to struggle slightly but your compacted self was wrestled out of the cage without either of you getting hurt. Soon as your feet could touch the floor you bolted in the direction both Erwin and Levi had come from, ‘the door’ as it were. Erwin caught you around the waist, as fast and strong as either of your men. You had no doubt he would keep you from getting away, even as you tried your hardest. So you tried your hardest.

Erwin manhandled you with care, even as a few times you caught him with one of your harder points. He made a soft grunt at most but his eyes were alight with icy flames. It was disheartening as Erwin forced your limbs into position with ease. He did not put you on the couch. Instead he buckled your hands to the holds built into the sofa’s frame and left you standing, bent at the waist. It was an awkward angle, but after Erwin’s careful positioning you were reasonably comfortable.

Erwin was standing slightly beside you as he undid his belt, his pants. Pulling himself out, you gawked. If not for having already taken Mike, Erwin would have terrified you. He stepped behind you, adjusting your hips with that pressure that requested, speaking to you with his hands. He rubbed his erection up between your feminine lips, but he did not try to push inside. You were grateful. You were too tight to take him.

“Little wolf, did you know your owner wanted you sterilized?” Your brows furrowed as you had the earlier scenes coming back to mind. There was a clear theme here. “What will they do when they realize you’ve been breed?”

Erwin stepped a bit to the side, rubbing his finger up and down your intimacy. He kept stroking his length while looking at you hungrily. You could see him straining into his hand while he touched you. “Will they keep you?”

Those words hit a nerve in you that, once your genuine fear was on your face, made Erwin flinch around the eyes. He blinked slowly, pushing his finger inside your snug wetness. You tried to relax, to accept what was coming. You needed to, for your own sake. Erwin’s eyes glanced to the side again, making you sure there was pressure from the darkness spurring him into taking you as soon as the lines were delivered. Whether you were ready or not. You watched those eyes and when they found yours, you saw it. The mask slipped, your Erwin peeked out. He pumped his finger, curling and loosening you as best he could.

“I’m going to breed you before they can. They’ll never know.” Erwin pulled his finger loose and stepped behind you.

The blunt head of his cock entered you, making you snort into your mask. You were tight still, but not being damaged. Erwin pushed in slow, making a show of how much he was enjoying it. He danced his finger over your clit in a subtle way with his one hand. His other pushed along your spine to roughly shake your head by gripping your mask. His actions hinted that he was not meant to be gentle with you in the least. His softer ministrations must have been off-script additions of his own.

You had barely adjusted to him when he started to move. You scrunched your eyes shut at every connection of his pelvic bone. Not because it hurt, but because you expected it should. He was not your Levi, not your Mike. Erwin was not supposed to treat you this way. You were not in pain from Erwin’s actions but each plunge of hip stabbed at your heart. You let that pain show, hoping it would be real enough.

It was a rough few moments before you were ready for Erwin to go full steam. He noticed once you could handle him. It was a seamless buildup. He kissed your back, moaning softly. “There you go. Take me. Just like that. Mm, good girl. Just like that.”

Erwin had his hands switch his hold of you. His hand left his secretive attention between your legs to grope your breast. His other was now helping him stabilize you for his harsh pounding into you. The way he snuck his fingers lower, to help you enjoy him, made it feel even better. Levi could be this rough, and Erwin was taking care to not push past your tolerance. He was toeing the line though, keeping you right at your limit.

“Oh you want to be bred, don’t you girl. You want me.” Erwin lost his rhythm for a second, voice weaker when he spoke again. “You want me...”

You were sure it was just scripted lines, until those last sorrow tinged words. You doubted you were allowed to nod, to show an answer by any normal means. So you rocked back to meet him, answering in the only subtle way you could. Erwin gave a soft gasp, rhythm reclaimed with several scorching kisses to your back. He adjusted his thrusts until you closed your eyes, going weak in the knees at the caress of a specific spot.

Erwin made a soft moan before whispering, “There kitten?”

You gave a shallow nod as Erwin stayed on the mark. He was pushing into you fast and hard and it felt _good_. As he started to shorten his thrusts he stayed deeper in you. You were getting close as well, warmth brimming in you, seconds from spilling over. Erwin grabbed your hips fingers leaving you to only the way he moved to coax you, and he did.

“Ah, ha, here you go, take my seed. Ngh, Take all of it in your tight little womb.” Erwin buried deep, hot cum spilling right where he had been aiming all along.

You came hard. He held you just enough that you did not lose his pumping into that one sensitive spot. You were swallowing his heat, body working around him. He stayed in you until your trembling subsided. He pulled free and the flashes started immediately. The whispers went quiet again, your being staged the next reasonable call to order. You waited for Erwin to tuck himself away, but he did not.

He undid your hands from the couch, linking them together with the cuffs. It was a sudden motion, his flipping you onto your back, settling between your parted legs. The couch was soft enough it did not knock the wind out of you getting slammed down. You pushed weakly at his shoulder when he leaned down to try and kiss your chest. His hand caught the link between the cuffs and held your hands over your head, undaunted from attacking your cleavage.

One then the other of your rapidly rising and falling mounds was sucked and nibbled. Your nipple rolled under his hot tongue even as your labored breathing made it harder for him. You were struggling with yourself to be still. Erwin’s free hand went lower, helping him find your opening once more. He was moaning as he pushed inside. You could not help how boneless you went at him filling you again.

“Need to be sure. Need to get it in deeper this time,” Erwin purred out for the cameras. “Too much dripped out before.”

Erwin was using short, deep thrusts in an instant. You were more sensitive after your last climax so the fast rhythm had you struggling under him, head rolling back. Erwin was kissing your exposed neck. Your overstimulation was masked by what might have seemed an attempt to get away. You did not want to get away.

You nuzzled a little into Erwin as his mouth bit your ear for the camera. It had him humming contentedly. He lifted you just enough to snake his arm under you, around your waist. He was pulling you down, angling you so that each thrust found its mark. He was hammering into you, and you were meeting each collision with ecstasy.

“That’s my girl. Fuck you feel so good. So good.” Erwin was whispering too low, the cameras would not hear him.

You hit your edge and nearly fell over. Erwin caught you though, timing adjusted to hiccup your crest. You nuzzled again, voiceless request making Erwin moan. “Oh, how I wish I could hear you beg for me.”

The words were at a volume that might have been meant for the film, but you had no doubt he meant it. Erwin was a man that enjoyed withholding, just so he could _grant_. “Wait.”

You did as you were told, you always wanted to behave for Erwin. He was moving stuttering hips to a frantic pace. Another command, this one through clenched teeth, “Wait.”

Erwin took hold of your face, your hands freed as much as the bindings allowed. He held you under that powerful gaze. You saw the wonder, the softness, the possessiveness in those azure eyes. “Cum.”

You obeyed. Your eyes stayed with him as you clenched around him. He let his own restraints go, staying so deep as he came. The feeling was electric. He was twitching a few moments before the bloom of heat, his cumming a second time, elongating your climax. You were adrift in those eyes, floating as Erwin kissed you over your mask with a growl.

When he pulled out of you, the cameras flashed, though it was for a shorter time. He was running his fingers over your mask. Silence fell.

“Nice and deep. Let them try. I’ve already fucked you so many times, painted your insides with so much of my seed, it will be _me_ that breeds you.” Erwin jerked you around.

Your body was not eager to move into position. It helped the image of your resistance. You were set in place easily, with Erwin doing all the work. Erwin walked away from you in the opposite direction from what Levi had in his shot. Erwin was exiting through the ‘front door’ when Levi had been going deeper into the ‘house’. It was a few ticks of you holding the position before cut was called. A PA was coming to collect Erwin’s coat when a barked reprimand chased them away from you.

“Are you actually so dumb as to get close to her?”

You flinched away, body certain Erwin was cross with you even as your mind knew he was not. Your reaction made Erwin go statue still. “I’m-“ he sighed, original words abandoned for new ones. “Good girl. You were so good. Levi and Mike will be so proud. You are their good girl. So good.”

Erwin was hesitant with his affection as he freed you from the bindings. You stopped his hand with yours when he went to undo the buckle of your mask. He nodded, rubbing your shoulders a bit. His hands were no longer on you like they belonged. The rift was coming back, larger than before. You could not handle the sense of isolation that was rushing in. You wanted to reach for Erwin, wrap him around you like a shroud, hide in his ribs where you would be safe. You could feel his protection draping over you with his shirt, but the closeness of moments earlier did not return.

He held your hand, walking you back to your room. The silence between you was pleasant, not strained. He was off in the clouds of his mind, almost walking you past your room. You hesitated trying to see if it was intentional or not. His eyes widened as he caught his error.

“That’s my-“ Erwin bit his tongue- “That’s a good girl. Yes, we are taking you home.”

Erwin let you in. He stood awkwardly, at least for him. Someone that did not know him would not have seen it, but you did. He pressed his lips to your forehead, a long kiss. It hurt your heart how much it felt like a goodbye. It was just a flicker, there then gone, but you would have sworn you saw grief in those November eyes.

“You are done for the day. Levi will be by soon I expect. No doubt he was already suspicious. He did not allow this. He did not know. Don’t blame him.” Erwin collected that confident aura around him, “Blame me.”

There was a pause before Erwin nodded to himself and turned to leave. He held the door open but did not look back to you, even as the muscles in his neck tensed to do just that. It was a terribly long moment, making tears collect in your eyes. “Goodbye, (F/N).”

The door closing was what started you crying openly. You were on the floor weeping for what was probably a very long time before Lane braved approaching you. He must have known the second he was within reach you would scoop him up. The small bundle did not struggle, giving in to his roll as stuffed animal. Eventually the tears stopped, a sense of numbness replacing them.

You put away your mask, the mask Mike had made just for you, in the drawer where you kept your other gifts. You were mechanical in showering. You redressed in very little. Just the one shirt, buttoned closed over your freshly cleaned body. You were snuggled under every blanket you owned when Levi came near running into the room.

“Pet? Love, are you alright? Did that bastard hurt you?” He was climbing up the bed, his own body digging under the covers with you, his boots still on.

When his hands found you in nothing but Erwin’s shirt, he went quiet. He had his head tilting. He hugged you to him, fingers stroking over you, seeming to make note of your already being clean. He gave a defeated sigh.

“You don’t hate him. Do you pet?” Levi sounded so very sad.

“No.” Your voice was horse, crackling around the edges.

“I’ll tell him. You know I’m not mad with you? That Mike isn’t mad with you? You are still our girl? Our good girl?” Levi was whispering into your ear.

“Yes.” You were so tired inside. Your body was not even sore anymore but your mind was totally thread-worn.

“Good. That’s good.” Levi kept rubbing your back, getting closer to you in every way he could.

“Is my door unlocked?” You asked the only question that seemed relevant anymore.

“Yes, pet. To talent only. No PAs or handlers. Just talent like me and Mike. Erwin.” Levi’s answer was reserved, like he was holding back a great deal of his own feelings on the matter.

“Alright.” You did not know how to feel anymore.

It was a blurry, impossible to focus on, clutter of thoughts that filled your mind. You could not put words together, everything was just a mess.

“Was I bad? Is that why?” You did not have any emotion enter the question.

“No pet. You are being good. I-“ Levi choked as his words formed. It took him a moment to recover, face wedged hard into you as he tried again. “I was making it too difficult.”

You nodded. There was nothing left in you to feel something about that information. “Can you stay?”

“Yes, pet. I’m here. I’m staying.” Levi kissed your cheek.

“Good. Don’t think I could have handled being alone anymore.” Your voice held no inflection.

 

~~

 

The knock on Erwin’s door was unexpected. He did not look to see who it could be, a reckless choice if he were not so certain Levi could not be the one on the other side. It was a gross miscalculation on his part.

Erwin was off the ground and against the wall the second the lock was opened. Mike had him pinned to the wall, the hand at his throat hindering his breathing more so than the elbow digging in at his sternum. Erwin was glad he had set back his film schedule, there would be deep violet bruising even if Mike let him down now. Erwin was certain Mike would not be letting him down.

“How could you! She is ours! She is _your_ kitten!” Mike was roaring, the door closing behind him with an electronic thunk.

Erwin stayed silent. Part of it was because Mike was right. A larger part was that Erwin could not easily speak, his throat was being crushed. There was not enough air getting into his lungs to push out for words. That did not really matter though. Erwin had no words to defend his actions. Save one heartbreaking phrase. Erwin used the last of his breath to say it, accepting whatever Mike would do after.

“She isn’t my kitten anymore.”

Mike dropped Erwin like he had burned him. The blonde sunk deeper into his floor, to the ceramic tiles Mike had picked out, back when the house was being renovated. Mike was a wall of rage. He had tears on his cheeks. The easiest to move of the three of them, Mike was always the one to have his emotions on display. Erwin felt it was fitting. Someone should have been crying after today. It was only as Mike opened the door to leave, weight heavy in his hand that he stopped.

“You never reset the locks.”

“I’m never going to.” Erwin could not help but have his disappointment leak into his voice.

All Mike did was hang his head. He left, door shutting calmly behind him. Erwin did not get up from the floor. He traced over the grout Levi had helped him put down, so many years ago. As hopes once more fell, relegated to being nothing but fading dreams, Erwin cried.


	10. Handler x Ripples in Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I needed to slow down on updates?  
> It is really really true.  
> *posts*  
> Damnit, Me. *facedesk*
> 
> Tags: fucked up, dehumanization, graphic violence, Levi being a handler, Reader being broken, Mike only showing up for a few hours while everyones asleep... ~dehumanization~, bears repeating.
> 
> ~still not the fluff~

You ran your fingers over the softest of leather. It was a labor of love that had crafted the light weight mask you currently wore. Mike had been working on it ever since the first time he saw how happy you were in the mesh wire muzzle. This one, while a similar muzzle design, had shining silver wire with black leather accents. It was originally going to be kept secret until another Meet and Greet required your company. Your staying with Levi near constantly had justified giving you a special mask to wear.

Levi had been frustrated by your insistence in wearing your mask while he was acting as handler. He wanted it around your neck, a clear symbol of your not being a prop. You could not stand the idea. You needed your mask _on_. Levi caved in without you really needing to fight him. He was yielding easily to nearly everything. You had yet to see Mike, or Erwin again, but you suspected they would be equally doting. It was your sense of security that was in tatters, not your certainty that Erwin, just like Mike and Levi, would never harm you.

The prop under Levi’s hand was not so lucky. Levi had already needed to use expertly trained twists of limb to get the boy to do as told. Levi used words more as a handler it seemed. It confused you some, since you could tell what Levi wanted even before he demanded it of the prop.

Yesterday the worst had been a young woman, similar to you in age. You had watched in horror at first, jealousy and fear twisting in your imagination after having seen Levi punishing Nanaba. This one ended up naked the whole time and fought Levi at ever turn. The way she would do things just to disobey would clench your jaw. It made no sense to you. How would making Levi hit them possibly benefit anyone?

Levi eventually threw her against a wall, knocking the air out of her. She was better for a while. Later, when he left her in her cell, she fought him again. He reduced her to a twitching heap in just two swift kicks, one to her leg the next to her gut. You figured she must be crazy.

The ‘boy’ now, while clearly old enough to drink, was very naïve. He kept whimpering out questions, ‘What?’, ‘Huh?’, making Levi repeat himself, until he was gagged. The first time Levi lost his patience with the scared senseless prop you had thought to maybe try and calm him. That was until you caught the look in the boy’s eyes. It was clear defiance, burning brightly under a feigned ignorance. By the last stop in the prop’s cell, you were not surprised by Levi leaving the kid on the floor, gasping for air like landed trout.

“Why do they do it?” You were quiet to your own ear, even though you were trying to speak normally.

“Hope.” Levi said the the one word like it tasted bad.

He took your hand, gruffness melting away immediately. You smiled weakly. It was nice being with him, even if the goings on were rather unsettling. It made you happy being beside him. The days normally held only four to six different props, but that added up to well over eight hours.

“You talk to them more.” You commented on the other abnormality you had noticed.

“They are too shit-stupid to read posture like you. Inobservant brats need words to even not piss themselves.” Levi was grumbling more than on previous occasions.

“This one bothered you?” You picked at the curiosity.

“Mike scouted the brat. I was helping him at the time. Idiot seemed to think that since he recognized me he might be able to get more room. Too timid for me to be harsh, too feisty to let it slide.” Levi massaged the back of his neck. “It’s more tedious with ones like that. Balancing such a narrow margin isn’t something most handlers even bother doing.”

You mulled that over a moment. “So why did you?”

“Little shit will film better breaking on camera. I will be the one taking him to film from here on out, until he breaks. Might go full catatonic, that one. He is weaker than you. Won’t be lasting long.” Levi was almost himself again.

You nodded. Weaker. It was a concept they had been cultivating in you, your strength, resilience. From the first Levi had affirmed your superiority to average. The feeling of shattered that jumbled around in your chest made you wonder if he had been wrong all along. It had been four days and Levi had yet to even mention when your filming would be starting back up.

“Am I broken?” You wished you sounded scared. You were just quiet.

“No, love. Hurt, deeply injured, but not broken. We can fix this.” Levi tapped your forehead gently. “Make you safe again.”

“Why bother?” You could not understand going to the trouble.

Levi slowed to stopping, turning you gently. “What do you mean? ‘Why bother’ making you safe?”

“I’m not safe. I won’t be safe until...” You blinked, when would you ever be safe?

“Until you’re home?” Levi asked so softly, you knew he was scared of your answer.

You looked into his eyes, trying to see any of the assuredness you had ever seen. You were as safe as you could ever get with him. Home, with him, with Mike, would be the end of it. You would be safe as possible. But you would not be safe. That truth screamed in the heart of you, mind and body agreeing there was no such thing as safety in this world, not anymore. Maybe there never had been.

“We won’t be safe.” You told Levi with a heavy heart. He should have known already, that it had only ever been a dream. There was no ‘happily ever after’ for either of you, even together. Never was.

“We?” The one word seemed to hit him the hardest. “You know I’ll take you home? But that won’t make you safe? Neither of us are safe?” Levi had worry filling his eyes.

You nodded. “I want to go home. But that won’t free us. We are caught here, trapped in the same snare. We are together at least. I hope, I _really_ hope that lasts.” You did not like thinking of the world available to you, should you lose Levi.

Levi said nothing. He hugged you close, rubbing your back gently. It was nice, soothing, but not enough to truly quell you. Levi tried to say it without words, because he knew you would see right through them if he spoke. He wanted you to believe everything would be alright, eventually. You both knew it was nothing but a beautiful lie.

 

~~

 

Levi settled into the warmth enveloping him. Strong arms pulled him against a muscular chest. Levi kissed the spot just over Mike’s heart. The blonde must have come in late in the night.

It took two long seconds for the absence to register for Levi. There was no warm body between them. His eyes shot open and he nearly fell out of the bed, elbow catching Mike in the face.

“What the fuck, Levi?” Mike’s sleep laden voice was kept low.

“Where’s-“ Levi stopped when he saw her.

Curled at the foot of the bed, huddled under Mike’s coat, was their girl. Levi frowned at her having moved while he slept.

“Was she like that when you came in?” Levi spoke quietly, to keep from waking her.

“No. She was between us when I fell asleep.” Mike started to climb out from under the covers. Levi watched as the larger man folded his long frame to fit around her.

Levi got out of bed. He showered as quickly as possible but Mike was already back asleep when he came out. Levi left them. Mike had not been by since Erwin took their girl. They needed this. Levi fed Lane before leaving to get breakfast for the three of humans, peacefulness of the morning extended a little longer.

The courtyard was deserted in the early hours. Levi had his mind wandering as he waited for his order. It was another day of handling props. It was the first day that he would be moving a brand new prop with his near mute girl in tow. He half hoped Mike would be able to stay, watch her for the day. Mike needed to get all his projects done though. Filming was waiting.

The large order of gear placed by the company had Mike going nonstop. Levi had originally thought it was an attempt to remove Mike from the roll of guardian, but now it just seemed they had noticed what a wise investment it was. Mike’s gear lasted were mass produced broke.

Returning to the room, Levi frowned as Mike was coming out the door. He knew it might happen, but that did nothing to reduce his disappointment. He missed Mike as well.

“Sorry, I’ll take it with me. She is still sleeping.”

Mike took a deep sniff over the cups and picked the one meant for him. The correct one of the three paper sacks was taken as well. Levi could only marvel at the man. A hasty kiss was placed on the top of Levi’s head.

The food was left in the kitchen while Levi went to rouse his girl. She was under one of Levi’s spare coats now, Mike taking his own to wear. Lane was laying atop the living mounting as if he had been there for hours not mere seconds.

“You, off.” Levi spoke despite knowing the futility. He picked up the small white ball and placed him on his owner’s pillow. The kitten stood up and stretched long before going to Levi’s pillow to lay down on instead. Levi sighed.

Levi shifted the coat and lifted the hood of his stolen hoodie to reveal her sleeping face. He pressed a kiss to her lips, coaxing her to wake.

“Sweetheart, time to get up. We have work.” Levi kissed her again. She grumbled before hiding back under his articles of clothing. “Pet. Now.”

She used stiff movements to climb out of the theft-crafted cave. After her swift shower she appeared before him in a clean hoodie, of his, a pair of black jeans and her silver muzzle loosely around her neck. They sat to eat, stretching silence heavier on Levi than her. Levi let her do the dishes, task seeming to shake the last of the morning rust from her.

“Today is the first meeting for the prop we are starting with. I want you to keep back. Mike’s not the one that scouted them so I don’t know how they might behave.” Levi only sighed as she answered with a silent nod.

He just wished she would speak, just a little more. He missed the sound of her voice.

 

~~

 

Levi was grumpy before you even got to the door of the new prop. You felt a little guilty. You had forgotten to put on your slippers. Levi wanted you looking as far from a prop as possible.

It was only with this level of interaction that you were starting to see clear differences. The offered absence of wearing your mask was a huge one, had you taken advantage. You had not realized the absence of bindings on your wrists was uncommon. Your being in clothing was not the oddity as much as the type of clothing. It was not a costume or dirty. Props were gifted no tidy wardrobe. Slippers like yours were nonexistent. No prop you had seen was rewarded with them.

Levi did not give things to props as a rule. His ‘gifts’ to them were more the withholding of punishment. A reward they still rarely seemed to try and earn. Subtle unruliness was the most common. They would to try and get free, set back filming with struggling fits over the talent arriving. Things you never thought to do.

This prop made your heart hurt. She was a little younger than you, shorter than Levi, and oh so fragile looking. Her eyes already held unshed tears from the moment the door opened. Levi did not soften for her.

“Clothing off. You should do that yourself. You won’t like my doing it.” Levi was bland.

She flustered, but complied. You were glad. Levi had forcibly undressed a prop in front of you, yesterday. It was just a robe, but the way she fought to keep it on was tragic. She had suffered such loss when Levi took it from her. He never did give the robe back.

“Good. This woman is my pet. She will be behaving herself, as a pet. You are not a pet.” Levi waited a moment to see how she would react. She only looked at Levi’s boots.

“You are a prop. Your value will never be more than that.” She was cowering lower as Levi spoke. “This will be hard. You need to just let them do what they will with you. Misbehave and I will punish you.”

The girl looked up, eyes wide. Levi tilted his head, eyes narrowing. “Pet, have I ever punished you?”

You shook your head no. The girl was looking at you with a shine you had never seen in the others.

“Behavior dictates treatment. Punishment is earned.” Levi set a simple framework for her. You could not help but wonder how she would interpret her inevitable use.

Levi pulled out the bit gag from under his coat. This reveal was normal for you after this long, the restraints being hidden until needed. The way she looked at you confused you. It brought to mind straw blonde hair and sapphire eyes. Shaking your head hard, you did not let the thought gel into anything more substantial.

“Don’t fight.” Levi used clipped words as he approached her.

She was shaking as the bit was secured between her jaws. Handcuffs were on her wrists before she could see him take them out. Levi held the chain to lead her. It was how he usually led props. When she tried to hold on to him, both you and Levi bristled.

Levi pulled his hand away, releasing his grip of the cuffs only because you all were still in the cell, door closed. You stepped closer to Levi, taking his other hand in yours. Levi pulled your forehead to his lips, kiss loosening him as much as you.

“Careful. _She_ is my only girl. I’m in no mood to have anyone making doubts of that. You touch me again and you will regret it.” Levi was speaking over his shoulder to the prop. “I will never be the one using you.”

The girl was looking down, chains rattling until she took them in her hands. Levi took hold again, chain abandoned to his grip alone.

The whole walk Levi kept touching your mask with his free hand. It was nice for you, but it seemed to only be taxing on him. He was almost picking at Mike’s handiwork. As he got especially focused on one stitch you stroked the back of his hand. He sighed, choosing to rub circles on your nape instead of continuing with the muzzle.

Once on set the girl was attached to the bed by the handcuffs. You looked around, hoping to see Erwin. When a man you did not know stepped over to start tying her down, you deflated. Levi was watching you, sighing and rolling his eyes before leading you away.

A crash from the next set over had you and Levi looking. The calls that came after made Levi tut before heading in that direction.

“Where is the handler?”

“Someone get that prop down!”

You stayed at Levi’s heel, not touching him since odds were he would be jumping in to help with the unruly prop. The ball gag hitting the wall beside the door confirmed your suspicion. Levi was on the untethered prop before you could blink. You stopped at the line of cameras, not wanting to get too close but also wanting to be where Levi could easily see you.

Levi was a flurry of stomps, a metal shard skittering loose from the prop’s battered hand. Two swift kicks had blood running from a potentially busted nose. Another set of hard-heeled stomps ended with Levi’s boot on the prop’s temple, head pinned to the ground.

A man came up beside you. You did not know him but he had the air of a handler. One of the PAs confirmed this with a whisper.

“You’re lucky another handler was so close by. Your prop completely getting away would have landed you in some really hot water.”

The handler looked at you dismissively, focus turning to Levi. Levi was using that scrupulous gaze of his to read the listless prop. He was seeing details you could never hope to glean.

As the handler took hold of you at the bicep, you did not think before speaking. “Levi?”

Levi’s head snapped to the sound of your voice. The prop under his shiny with dark boot did not move. “Why are you touching her?”

The handler tilted his head, grip on your arm tightening. You tensed away from the building pressure but did not tug to get free.

“He isn’t mad with me.” You tried to warn.

“Don’t you know how to keep quiet?” He was looking at you as a lion eyed a gazelle.

You met his gaze, your own security in Levi not letting this man hurt you keeping you from flinching away. You tilted your head, nodding toward Levi when the handler had still not let go.

“Shithead, why is your filthy as fuck hand on my pet? Let _go_ of her.” Levi was not angry sounding anymore. You knew that meant far worse for this handler than the prop.

“What?” The man kept his hold of you.

You shook your head. Levi was in no mood for dumb, playing or otherwise.

“Pet, come here.” Levi gave the dry command without moving from his stance on the floored prop.

You took a step toward Levi, but the handler still did not let go. You looked at him when you met resistance. You cocked your head, questioning him with your eyes. Levi was even calling you, and this handler would not let go.

“You can’t be-“

“Oi! What is taking so fucking long for Levi to- Oh.” Kenny walked over and pulled the hand off of you. “This one would never run. Not from him anyways. Better to not touch her.”

Kenny only then saw the prop under his nephew’s heel, annoyance blooming in seconds. He looked up to the ceiling, using his fingers to assist in his mental math. It was a subtle movement, but Kenny was putting himself between you and the handler. “Damnit, kiddo. Not your job.”

You shifted your weight in the direction of Levi, eyes on Kenny. He gave a nod toward Levi, clearly saying he was not going to stop you. You went to Levi, care taken not to get anything on your slippers.

“Good girl.” Levi brushed a knuckle over your cheek. “That idiot of a handler can’t control a prop for shit. I didn’t take that long did I? Thought we were still ahead.”

Your hand drifted to try and take ahold of Levi’s shirt. He caught your hand in his instead. The display seemed to pain Kenny.

“You aren’t behind. Was hoping you could help us push the schedule up a bit. Your prop is a meek little thing, more so than the scout said.” Kenny was ignoring the handler, back offered a little more. The Ackerman clan was very good at communicating wordlessly.

“Tch, Mike can only be so many places at once. Reiss needs to figure that shit out.” Levi brought your hand up for a kiss.

“Reiss needs to figure a lot out. His daughter should just be put totally in charge.” Kenny had his back completely turned to the handler.

“Been getting the feeling we all want that. The more control she gets, the clearer it is she will excel at it.” Levi led you by the hand, away from the pooling red.

The prop did not try to move once Levi was not standing on them. It made you a little sad seeing their panicked breath rippling the liquid dripping from their face. It was after Levi was standing next to Kenny that a PA went to check the prop. Mutterings of everything still being able to continue lurched your gut. What Levi had done was still not enough to delay filming, not for a prop.

“You want my prop moved? Thought there was only the one shoot, single set.” Levi started to walk toward where Kenny had come from.

“Got added just now. So fragile. So close to shattering. Gonna use her for a change over.” Kenny was stretching a little as he walked.

“You filming it? Why not just take her yourself? Not like you get hung up by roll changing.” Levi took hold of you around the waist.

“She’ll break off camera with me. I’m not good with the ‘soft touch’ ones. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve missed your being a handler.” Kenny was looking at Levi’s fist clenching at the small of your back. “You given any thought to what I said?” Kenny looked away, acting like he had seen nothing in the gesture.

“Mike is unavailable to film still. Unless they want him to stop with his production.” Levi was pulling you closer.

“Oh yeah. Should have set a better priority there. Might goose ‘em about setting one, in the future. Almost made some real problems.”

You could tell they were discussing something in the parts they were not saying as much as what they were.

“This your doing? Getting filming to a crawl?”

“Smith. That guy is... better than they give credit. Don’t think I could’ve gotten this much breathing room for ya.” Kenny was snickering.

“He hasn’t been filming either.” Levi made the statement more a question.

“That one’s your boyfriend’s fault. Or at least that’s the story.”

“He canceled his own filming?” Levi was stunned.

“Not that anyone remembers. Memories are pretty dodgy in this industry.” Kenny answered as affirmation despite his words to the contrary.

Levi nodded to himself. “The second Mike is free, we are filming your addition to the script. I think it will remind Reiss why he ever even green lit this.”

“Good. Glad I could help. Get the prop to fifteen. I’ll meet‘cha there.” Kenny left with a wave over his shoulder.

The prop was back to handcuffed to the bed when you returned. She looked a little worse for wear but, knowing how others hand been used, it had been a light scene. Gentle sex was only ever foreplay. You did not want to watch what Kenny was going to do to her.

“You want to take a break after this? We have a gap. No point in me if Kenny is there. He’ll get her put back.” Levi was asking as he collected her. “Then it’s three more, back to back.”

The girl looked at you, a pleading in her eyes. Once more there was a familiarity. Camaraderie, trust… As soon as it stabbed in, you shook it away. “Yes, please.”

Levi looked at you, gauging you. “Thank you for speaking. I was worried that shithead had gotten to you.”

The prop was trying to get you to meet their eye again. You looked only at Levi. “I know better.”


	11. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dehumanization? A bit?

Erwin let the loose end of rope drop from his hand. The prop struggled under his grip, not wanting to put their leg where Erwin needed it. “Marie, let me do this or Nile will have to punish you. I’m busy today. I can’t be wasting hours here with you.”

Nile gave a scoff. “Like you have filming deadlines. I know you stopped shooting after using Levi’s-“

“If the next word out of your mouth is anything but ‘pet’, I’m laying you out, Nile.” Erwin spoke in a conversational tone.

Nile simply closed his mouth. He tilted his head, eyes narrowing. “Is it because she is a pet or because she is Levi’s that you are being like this?”

Erwin sighed, harsh pressure used to force Marie’s leg into position. Any other prop and Erwin would not have hesitated to simply get them set up. He was strong enough to not even have to struggle to overpower Marie, unlike (F/N). Marie had no fight left, never really had any in the first place.

“Did you hear how Historia has been making a fuss over it? The very idea of a pet being used without the owner’s consent got her up in arms in an instant. Ymir being used like that would never happen, though. Not a chance of an accident even. Not unless Historia were to start filming as Krista again.” Erwin sidestepped Nile’s question with an un-answer.

“Even then, pity to the fool that took the roll. Historia would vanish them. Levi might just vanish me.” Erwin half wished Levi would. Erwin knew better than to let Nile think he had any emotional reason to postpone his own filming. It was not safe for (F/N). “Mike is the one that ruined my filming schedule.”

Erwin pulled down his shirt’s high collar to reveal the brushed violet encircling his neck. The original deep purple mark had hurt for days. Just breathing was a reminder of its presence. Now it was a dull discomfort and fading. Erwin hated that it did not hurt longer. He had gotten off too lightly for what he had done. Honorable motives be damned.

“Don’t tell me you inserted yourself to save me from that halfling’s wrath?” Nile snickered.

Erwin tried to control his anger. He had stopped caring for Nile years ago. A frustration that was amplified by the bitternesses of the loss of Mike and Levi having gained a fresh wave of pain. Erwin’s very soul ached. The anger won.

Erwin moved without thinking, fist connecting with Nile, squarely in the jaw. The man hit the floor with a thud that said he had not caught himself enough to keep from hitting the concrete with his face. The crew went silent. Erwin and Nile bickering on set was nothing unusual. Erwin hitting anyone outside of filming was a very dangerous event. No one was brave enough to approach them. A glimpse of red hair could be seen going out the door.

“Erwin. You really don’t know when to just take it, do you? High horse riding, pompous, ass. It’s why you’ll always be less than me.” Nile was flaunting his being the higher paid star. It might have bothered Erwin if he had not known what Nile had to do to earn that difference. There were just some things Erwin was not willing to do.

“You seem to be the one that can’t read a situation, Nile. What makes you think now is a good time to provoke me?” Erwin took one menacing step forward.

“Erwin! What the fuck? Isabel said you were flipping out again.” Levi was walking closer, (F/N) holding his hand. “But on Nile? Shit, let them start filming at least. Might get a best seller out of it.”

Erwin lost his fire the second he saw her. She was not scared, not drifting closer to hide from him behind Levi. But she was also not herself. Erwin had it stab his heart when her empty eyes met his. There was a flicker, just the faintest spark there. Erwin would do anything to see her flame return.

“Sorry to pull you away Levi. I’m calmer now. Nile was just... Nile.” Erwin gestured his dismissal ofthe man on the floor. He tucked away his shame to where she would not see it.

She looked a question at Levi who seemed to think on it. “That’s fine, love. Go ahead.”

She walked closer, reaching to take Erwin’s hand, but stopping just short. Erwin saw her looking at Marie and dropping her own hand. She looked scolded, head drooping lower. Erwin could not fathom what stopped her. Why would she be afraid he did not want her touching him?

“Tch, she thinks you don’t want her touching you, Erwin.” Levi confirmed the suspicion.

“You can touch me.” Erwin offered his hand. The muzzle she wore was new. He recognized Mike’s work, though he doubted they would ever use anything else for her. This muzzled should have allowed her to speak. “Have you been helping Levi, like you did with me?”

Both her hands took his, stepping closer before answering him with a shallow nod. Erwin waited a long moment for her to look up at him. She did not.

Erwin turned up her chin with the hand not grasped in both of hers. “That’s a good girl. I’m sure it is a pleasure to have you with him. You were a wonderful helper to me.”

Her eyes were searching his, fears ebbing as whatever she saw soothed away her concerns. “It was easier to help you. For him I mostly just stay out of the way.” She was softly spoken, but it was nice to hear her voice.

Erwin did not look away from her, relishing the way she was lighting up a little for him. “He doesn’t have as many tasks to ask of you. Just staying at his heel helps. You show them how to behave.”

From his peripheral Erwin could tell Levi looked calmer. “If only they could behave even half as well,” Levi snarked with the hint of a smirk.

Erwin let his fingers dust over her neck with a few light pets, before his guilt made him stop. He sighed, a glance to Nile was all he needed to chase away any thoughts of simply continuing with her. “I should finish setting up.” Erwin pulled her into a tight hug, kiss paced on her temple. “Thank you for coming to keep things from getting out of hand, Levi. Keep being a good girl, (F/N).”

“I will Erwin.” She was a little more herself as she returned to Levi’s waiting hand.

“Just don’t kill him off camera. Waste of a money shot.” Levi spoke over his shoulder.

Soon as Levi was out of earshot Nile started in. “Levi is worse than me.” He was speaking from the spot he had claimed on the floor.

Erwin blinked slowly, debating on whether or not he wanted to call Nile out on not being able to stand yet. Instead he just started roping Marie’s other leg. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could go.

When it was clear Erwin was not going to bite, Nile continued. “Fool thinks he is untouchable.”

Erwin only glanced at Nile. “Only a fool would go against an Ackerman.”

Nile stayed on the ground collecting his dignity, saying nothing more.

 

~~

 

“You feeling a little better, pet? After seeing Erwin?” Levi was calmer than you had seen him in a long while.

“It was nice. Thought he didn’t want to see me anymore.”

You relaxed a little more knowing Erwin was not avoiding you. He was busy, like Mike. The only reason you were seeing Levi so much was probably because you were with him while he was working. You knew Levi was insisting on your being allowed with him. What was strange was it seemed he never had a day off. It was going on eight days straight of working.

“Will you always be working this much, once you’re exclusively a handler again?” You were not sure what possessed you to ask. The way Levi seemed to light up with the question made you glad you had.

“No. I’m intentionally pulling extra work. It keeps me here instead of getting roped into PR bullshit or other off site filming crap. Mike is too busy to film, so I wanted to be here with you. Not like I can take you to publicity spots.” Levi had his thumb rubbing over your knuckles.

“So I’ll get to see both of you more.” You were happier about the notion.

“Of course. You’ll have your own room, a place just for you, but you’ll be able to find us around the house. We rarely close the doors to our spaces, needing privacy, keeping you out.” Levi let go of your hand to hold you around the waist.

“I’ll be allowed to wander once I’m home?” You had not really known what to expect after Erwin’s only keeping you in the one room.

“That’s the plan. Even the backyard could keep you in without us so you’ll have access. You will have your run of the place.” Levi seemed to put together what led to your uncertainty. “Erwin never let you wander in the house?”

You shook your head. You had only seen a bit of the ground floor. The front hall was lovely, the corridor back to the room you were kept in was homely. The guest room had been bland but not unpleasant. By the end of your stay you were perfectly comfortable there.

“Hm.” Levi seemed to be a little disappointed by that information. “Maybe someday we could go. I think you’d like it.”

Your eyes widened. “To Erwin’s?”

Levi sighed, somewhat wistfully. “I think it would solve more problems than I expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best readers, best fandom, thank you for letting me take you. ❤️


	12. Unavoidable NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filming!
> 
> Tags: lighter smut (I think), slightly vulgar-speak for the cameras, and uh... grumpy Levi?

Mike was watching Levi pace at the foot of the bed while he rubbed splayed fingers up and down your inner thighs. You were trapped in the position by the length of leather connecting the manacles on your wrists. It was resting over the back of Mike’s neck, keeping you at his whim. You and Mike being fully naked had your mind on one thing, and it was not filming.

“What is taking so fucking long?” Levi was grumbling.

Mike only hummed acknowledgement, his focus being solely on enjoying you under his hands.

“No rush.” You spoke knowing it might be enough to distract Levi from worrying.

“Listen to that, Levi.” Mike piled on. “Our little fawn is right here, let’s enjoy her.”

“Tch. Need to know what we are shooting.” Levi glared at Mike.

Mike chuckled. “Let them just film. I’m sure they can find a way to use it.” Mike ran his hands down to hold your intimacy open for Levi. “Don’t act like you aren’t looking.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. The look was not very friendly. Mike did not lose his humor.

“Can’t you join us, while we wait?” You teamed up with Mike. You had both of them for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

You could see Levi’s resolve falter. “Damnit pet, you have to pick now to ask me so sweetly?”

Mike started to rub over your thighs, the pair of you trying to entice Levi onto the bed. Levi had his knee on the mattress when Kenny walked up. You felt Mike’s disappointment, when Levi went with his uncle to whisper in the dark. A curt “Shit!” was all you could make out of the conversation.

“No good?” Mike asked as soon as Levi was close enough.

“They want the lead up to the crate. Kenny couldn’t get it pulled.” Levi muttered his answer like it hurt him.

“So it’s a no go on-“

“Only if we want to make her film in the crate again.” Levi seemed even less excited by the prospect than you.

Mike hugged you to his chest. “We are never putting her back in the crate.”

“Then we have to be careful. You remember what you’re supposed to be doing?” Levi was straightening his tie, adjusting his suit to neat.

“Yeah. Yeah, I remember.” Mike nibbled at your neck. “You want her mouth?”

“Yes. Fuck yes.” Levi climbed up the bed to give you a kiss. “Can’t though. Fucking script.”

Levi moved the mask to covering your mouth. You wanted it off. You wanted to kiss them, suck and nibble, you wanted to _drink_ your Levi. Mike sighed in your ear.

“Shit, she wants to so badly.” Levi was hanging on to the buckle, tugging you to him. He kissed you over the mask. “Once we have a night off together. The three of us.”

It was a long couple of minutes with what seemed like nothing happening. Mike was slowly sliding one finger into you. His own patience leaving him. It was almost torture how long everything was taking. Mike used a leisurely pace, focusing on the shallower of your sensitivities.

“Levi, if people don’t hurry up, I’m going to just start. We‘ll skip ahead once you ‘walk in’.” Mike was pumping the one finger into you.

“Can we hurry the fuck up? Shit. Did people just forget how to work while I wasn’t looking.” Levi was scowling as crew members scurried with new haste. “Fucking slower than shit drying.”

“Hey, don’t lump me in with them. I’m work’n.” Isabel was snapping photos of you and Mike.

“One out of how many?” Levi was looking at her with dulled annoyance.

“I think the math is four out of however many. Your working just looks different than mine.” Isabel took a picture of Levi making a rude gesture at a cameraman that was dawdling.

“Tch. Today! Assholes.”

You leaned back into Mike, just feeling him in you while watching Levi be a frustrated sheep dog, herding cats. Mike tilted your head so that he could start kissing your neck. His hand not inside you went to handle one of your breasts. He had his thumbnail tracing softly around the areola. You sighed, melting a little more.

Levi noticed how Mike was upping his tempo with his finger. You watched Levi take a half step toward you just to take a full step back with a tut. You loved seeing yourself through his wanting. Mike’s chuckle in your ear tickled down your spine, making you smile so bright your mask could not hide it.

It felt like days later, a clack of slate and filming finally started. A loud clap made you and Mike look at Levi ‘coming in’. He stormed forward, tie getting unknotted and tossed to the floor with vehemence. His real frustration was showing.

“Shitty day full of shitty people. You two look like you’re having fun.” Levi was striping at record speed, even for him.

“Just got started. Want her first? After such a tedious day?” Mike pulled his finger out, flaunting how ready you were.

“Yes. Hold her wide, so I can fuck her clean in two.” Levi dipped his head down to start licking at your wetness.

Levi’s hot mouth surrounded that eager nub that Mike had been avoiding. A moment of his tongue drawing lazy circles blended into his lapping up and down your femalia. The tip of his tongue was occasionally slipping between your slick folds, tempting you with his eating out your core.

Mike lifted you a little more. Levi hummed approval of the new angle. He licked a hot stripe up your body to finish by kissing Mike. You lightly pawed at Mike’s skin, hands restrained away from doing anything more. Levi pushed inside you. The solidness of his cock filling you was causing your head to push back into Mike’s chest.

“Such a good little wolf. Wanting her owner’s dick.” Levi kissed your neck.

Levi was slow only a moment before his hips started slamming into you. Mike was keeping you still so that Levi had to do all the work. Levi was resting his head on your shoulder, sheen of sweat already dewy on his skin. He was racing toward his climax much faster than usual.

“Sorry pet. Our Mike is gonna need to bring you.” Levi spoke just for you.

Levi snarled softly, harsh thrusts falling off tempo. Mike held you as open as you could stand, body not being trained to extreme flexibility. When Levi hit the deepest part of you, you yelped in surprise but not pain. Levi must have noticed the difference, because he did it again and again.

“Here. Here you go.” Levi stayed deep as the rush of heat filled you.

The photos were slower than usual. Normally the moment filming was paused the flashes would start. As it was, Isabel and one other were basically done by the time the rest started. Levi tutted annoyance after it went longer than anytime you had experienced before. The well oiled machine you were used to was lurching today.

Filming started up again, and Levi made a show of flopping to beside you and Mike. He was rubbing Mike’s thigh, but had his face planted in the sheets. The pillows at the head of the bed were just missed. You and Mike both snorted at the cuteness of the display.

Mike slid his finger down to dab into Levi’s spunk as it dripped to the bed. “I want to breed her. Have her swelling from our filling her.”

Levi shifted enough that he would be heard despite the sense of him being muffled in the bed. “She’s fixed. Can’t.”

Mike started to kiss along your jaw, down to your shoulder. Levi rolled to his side, hand offered to Mike. The binding joining your wrists was lifted over Mike’s head, and given to Levi’s waiting hand. Your hands were used to lead you onto all fours, Levi rather weakly locking you in place. Mike moved you in a way that seemed to be for Levi’s viewing pleasure but was actually for the cameras.

It was several kisses up your spine before Mike took the position of readying to mount you from behind. “Let me dream. Let me breed our little wolf.”

“Try all you fucking want. I don’t mind.” Levi calmly took up his roll of voyeur.

Mike entered you slowly. After Levi’s being near frantic, Mike’s slowness was too much. Mike held still for a long moment. The ragged breathing of both of you was causing subtle shifts that were even better than hard thrusts could have been. If you stayed like this, you might just come from the feel of his breathing.

“Oh how I missed you. My little fawn.” Mike licked over the shell of your ear before nibbling at the sensitive skin behind your jaw.

His slow start was like a hint of an avalanche. His long pulls lead back to steady plunges. You were at the peak of the mountain, sinking a little lower each time Mike’s hips connected with you. Mike started stroking your clit to a matching pace. You were floating on the melody he was filling your body with.

Arousal was building as Mike stayed focused on you. He was adjusting to every little hint you gave. It was only a matter of time before he was finding every stimulating point in your body. It was Levi that had you drop to your elbows, making you and Mike gasp.

“Oh my lovely little fawn. Just there.” Mike honed in on the spot he wanted.

You had four hands on you, holding and moving you. Affection was being lavished as both men worked together to coax you to the edge. It was a heavy pressure under your skin, making you struggle to keep from falling ahead of Mike. It felt so good having him cum with you, you hoped to wait for him.

“Let go, love. Let him bring you first.” Levi spoke the secret just for you.

You let the surge push you into a headlong tumble, your face burrowing down into the sheets. Your hips bucked up but Mike had you. He was moving, helping the slope accelerate your descent. The white spill as you reached your end was a blinding flurry. Mike was panting against you, own ledge well within view.

Levi was kissing over you, lips getting closer and closer to your ear. “Deep breath pet, deep,” Levi whispered.

Your lungs filled just in time for Mike to push your face into the sheets. As his tempo stuttered you felt him finishing. He felt rushed, the normal savoring of releasing in you being skipped over. Mike’s strong grip was pressing your mask into the mattress roughly. It was hard to breathe. He pulled out, hands still on you, keeping you posed for the photos. You needed more air, but did not struggle.

The sound of shutters was still going when Levi pulled your mask off. Mike collapsed you onto your side, his arms hugging you fiercely to his chest. His face was in the crook of your neck, damp cheeks not being caused by sweat. “Please, Levi, please let me. _Please_.”

Levi stayed on his side, pressing in on you as well, fingers exploring all the tender spots on your face. He was searching you, physical inspection used to verify you were not harmed.

“We don’t apologize.” Levi’s voice held as much pain as Mike’s, even if he was hiding it better.

“This once, just this fucking once.” Mike hugged you a bit tighter.

“Hey! Photos weren’t done!” A foolhardy photographer was walking up like he could tell Levi off.

Mike growled, proper animal _growled,_ at the guy. Levi was less subtle. One of the pillows no one was using was thrown. Hard. The fluffily soft object hit the approacher in the face with enough force to stop him, hands going to cover a fresh nose bleed.

“Shitheads have forgotten who you are shooting. Should have gone faster if you didn’t finish.” Levi was hooking his leg over you and Mike, pulling you both more into his possessive hold.

“(F/N).” You looked over to Isabel, just to get a bright flash to the face. “Cute! Oh this is the best one of the set. You three are just too adorable together.”

Any additional murmurs or protests silenced as Isabel acknowledged you by name. Several blanched at it. Why the thought erupted to the surface, you could not say.

“You still aren’t using-“

“Neither of us are with anyone but you. On or off camera, pet.” Levi did not even let you finish asking. “This crew doesn’t usually work with us. Has them getting stupid ideas that they can tell us what to do. We aren’t green talent. They bend to us, not the other way around.”

“Levi and Erwin are two of the hardest talents to work with.” Isabel was speaking to you. Something in your chest shined under that direct acknowledgment. “New crews tend to have a steep learning curve with them. Kinda a toss up as to which is worse.”

“Erwin broke that guy’s arm in four places.” Levi proclaimed his own innocence.

“You broke a guy’s jaw from ten paces,” Mike pointed out.

“Half dozen to one, six to the other.” Isabel tallied the scores for you.

“Tch.” Levi buried his face into you, accepting his defeat.

“Mike doesn’t calm Levi down?” You asked Isabel.

“ _You_ calm Levi down. Mike causes as many issues as he solves.” Isabel giggled at the observation.

Mike only sighed and hid his face in you as well. You laughed as their combined attention tickled you. You heard a few more shutter clicks. You looked at Isabel from your prison of subdued affection. She gave you a wink and left you to your doom.


	13. Size of a Heart NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: fellatio, smut (weak smut, sorry), reminder that Levi and Mike are actually in a relationship (Mike has just been working too much).

You were helping yourself to one of Mike’s hoodies when you heard them come in. The sound of hanging coats and the removing of shoes from both your men set a smile blazing on your face.

“She looked good with him is all I’m saying. We know how he is. He was being careful.” Mike sounded like he was losing an argument with Levi.

“Tch, not my point. They were insecure together. It wasn’t what you or I could have gotten from her, had we just been there.” The climbing volume of Levi’s voice meant he was getting closer to the bedroom.

You climbed on the bed, blanket used to cover around you. You hid in a bedding heap. They did not sound too angry, but you had a theory about what they were discussing. They had watched your filming with Erwin.

“Well, it’s not like they have sex... on the... regular...” Mike was standing in the doorway, looking at you, then back over his shoulder. “Are we arguing to the same conclusion?”

“Yes.” Levi poked his head around Mike’s side. “Hello pet. Were you sleeping?”

“No.” You wrapped the blanket around you a little more, leaving only your eyes visible.

“Are you hiding from us because we are arguing?” Mike was walking closer, slowly, like you might run from him.

“No.” You answered without expanding.

“You hiding because you’re worried we are mad with you after seeing the film of you with Erwin?” Levi was leaning in the doorway, cutting off the only escape route.

“Maybe.” You retreated into a ball, totally under the covers.

“You looked good with him, pet. We aren’t mad with you. Are we Mike?” Levi sounded a little amused.

“You were perfect, little fawn.” Mike was crawling up on the bed. “Would you film with him again, if we asked?”

You peered out of your cave to see Mike’s chest getting closer and a stoic Levi staying in the doorway. “With only Erwin?”

“We might be on set. But only Erwin with you.” Levi was staying back, letting Mike be the one to coax you out of your cave.

“You’ll want me to?” You asked Levi, but hoped Mike would answer as well.

“You took him well. He wasn’t too rough was he?” Mike was asking.

Levi was just looking at you, blank face not leading you to the answer they wanted from you. “He was gentle as he could be. I think he was supposed to hurt me more.”

“We are asking your opinion, pet. Are you willing to be with Erwin again?” Levi rephrased the question.

“Yes.” You were back to hidden as a lump.

“Would you want to be with Erwin? While not filming?” Mike sounded like a schoolboy, on the verge of teasing you with a rhyme.

“Maybe.” You held the blanket down where Mike tried to lift it. He let you win.

“She doesn’t want to answer incorrectly.” Levi pointed out the cause of your evasiveness to Mike.

“Little fawn. Lying to us is the only wrong answer.” Mike tried again to lift the bedding away from your face. This time he did not let you win.

You looked at Levi, amusement bright in his eyes, then over to Mike. Mike looked happy, happier than you had seen him in a long while. You had expected them to be bothered by talking about Erwin being with you.

“I like Erwin.” You offered the closest you could to an answer without striping yourself bare.

“You can be with Erwin, pet. We won’t be mad. We won’t get jealous.” Levi was watching your reaction to his words, making you feel like he was trying to read your mind. “Would you want to be with him, if he had asked me?”

“For filming?” You tried to hide a little behind Mike.

Mike wrestled you completely out of the blankets in a sudden burst of powerful limbs. You were held on top of his chest, completely visible to Levi’s scrutiny. Your exaggerated pout was too easily deflected by his good mood.

“No. As pleasure.” Levi had no emotion in the question. It was like when he offered a reward. You could deny it without reprimand.

You did not know how to answer. You felt like Levi’s. Mike had you too. You were Mike’s even if you were always Levi’s more. Was there even room in your heart for Erwin? How could such a fragile thing hold so much? There had to be a limit. So why did it make your heart race to think Erwin might be with you, too?

“I would like being with Erwin.” You were looking at Mike, feeling the most fear at him losing a part of you.

“What has you looking so upset about it, my little fawn?” Mike held your chin with his thumb, keeping your eyes with his.

“I miss you.” You were not changing the subject as much as it might have seemed.

“Erwin won’t replace him, pet. You aren’t picking one of us over the other.” Levi was coming closer. “There is enough of you for all of us.”

“Are you sure?” You did not look away from Mike.

Levi waited a moment, fingers playing over the nape of your neck. “You are mine, and I am yours. That much is fact. Don’t you love our Mike so much it hurts?”

You pushed your weight a little more into Mike. “I love him. So much. I never want to lose him.”

“That doesn’t make you love me any less, does it.” Levi spoke with a confidence you wished you could call smugness, but it was simply his knowing you that well.

“Yes.” Your brow furrowed over admitting it.

“The heart is flexible, pet. It can stretch to hold all of us. If you need more room, it just gets bigger.” Levi was pulling off his shirt.

“Now?” Mike had a chuckle to his question.

“Fuck yes. We have both been missing you.” Levi started to take off his pants.

“I wasn’t any better.” Mike shifted you up enough to start on his own pants. You started to take off Mike’s hoodie. “Leave that on, please?”

You smiled at Mike. When he started to pull off your shorts and underwear in one go, you helped him. Levi unbuttoned Mike’s shirt but seemed content to let the light teal garment stay on, framing his tanned chest.

Mike tugged at Levi’s hips, pulling him to straddle over Mike’s face. “Let her ride me while she sucks you. I want to be able to touch you, both of you.” Mike was kissing at Levi’s thigh.

Levi nodded, eyes meeting your equally eager ones. Levi balanced his knees more on Mike’s shoulders and chest, getting close enough for you to reach. Mike was guiding you to his readied member, allowing you to keep your eyes on only Levi’s waiting erection. You kept one hand on Mike to balance your leaning toward Levi.

You lost focus of Mike and his steady motion of rubbing his whole shaft between your folds as appetizer, good as it was. You were biting your tongue as you had your pursed lips pressed to the tip of Levi’s manhood, slight grin telling him just how much you wanted this. Mike’s hand on Levi’s hip was keeping him stable despite all the motion of Mike teasing your lower half.

Your lips parted slowly to let you swirl your tongue over the smooth head of Levi’s cock. He held you at the base of the neck, gentle pressure used to encourage you. You took as much of him as you comfortably could, feeling him all too clearly, engulfed in your mouth. Levi was moaning for you, giving Mike the best of shows.

You were needing to use both hands to stabilize on your shifting Mike foundation. Fortunately Mike was helping hold you and Levi so your focus could stay on what you were doing with your mouth. Levi used his hands to help establish a rhythm that you could keep.

Mike reminded you he was there the moment you could be distracted from Levi. Mike lined himself with your opening, hissing as he entered you. Levi helped so everyone stay connected as Mike pushed all the way inside. You gasped, slick walls stretching to take all of Mike so swiftly. Levi took advantage and pushed in a little further along your tongue. You relaxed into their nearly overwhelming duality, letting them be the ones to move.

It took a moment but they synced into a rhythm. They were working toward the mutual end of all three of you in an effortless unison. You wanted to notice more how Mike pushing in then pulling out felt, the way he held the small of your back under his hoodie, but you were too occupied with Levi. The silky feel of licking him, the spongy firmness of sucking him. You tasted his salty pre-cum and got hungry for more.

Mike bucked into you at the same instant as Levi, making you moan in delight. You could hardly separate which one was driving you toward climax, both seemed to be. They were thrusting into you at tandem, filling you together, bringing you, together. As your lower muscles swallowed Mike, Levi was spilling down your equally working throat. Your mind could not tell where the reaction started, only that it was now chaining through all of you in a contented glow. It was a sated sort of warmth pooling in your chest.

Levi was stroking your cheek, last spasms allowed to twitch on your tongue. You would have let him stay like that forever. Mike was rubbing your hips, slow rocking reminding you that he had finished when you had. The three of you could not move yet, time had yet to catch up.

Reluctantly Levi pulled free of you, his thumb wiping your mouth for you. You were going boneless on the broad chest under you. Mike removed himself, tipping you both dramatically to laying on your sides. He pulled you against him, stealing more of you for himself. Levi nearly tumbled off of the bed from Mike flipping him, but he quickly righted himself.

“Shower.” Levi tugged at Mike’s hair.

“In a minute. Let me enjoy this.” Mike was stroking his hands over every bit of your exposed skin, sliding under his hoodie to get at more of you. “Haven’t had a chance to really be with her in so long.”

You were sinking into a postcoital lull, placing feather soft kisses on any part of Mike that was under your lips. The few times you caught his beard you smiled. It made it so unmistakably Mike you were kissing.

“Tch, you’ll both fall asleep. Shower.” Levi scooped you up to playfully toss you over his shoulder. Mike chuckled as Levi marched into the bathroom. Showers were definitely happening this time around.

 

~~

 

Mike had stopped hogging their girl long enough for Levi to get his boyfriend’s undivided attention. She was sound asleep on the floor, blankets once again used to construct a fortress big enough for only her. Lane was laying on her back, taking advantage of her sleeping on her stomach. He was occupying as much of her unconscious body as his smaller one could. Both men were watching those two sleep more than the movie.

“Did Erwin ask to be with her?” Mike was enjoying the fuzz of Levi’s undercut.

“You think he would ever admit to caring that much about _our_ pet?” Levi was only slightly incredulous.

“No. That’s why I’m asking.” Mike snickered.

“Of course he didn’t. But it’s obvious. You saw them.” Levi started dancing his fingers over Mike’s thigh.

“We should try. Don’t you think?” Mike sounded hopeful. It made Levi nervous, but at the same time relieved.

“We should. But she is ours first.” Levi pressed his temple a little harder over Mike’s heart.

“Yeah. But that’s still true when she is all of ours.” Mike did not even try to hide his excitement at the idea.

Levi gave up on trying to help protect Mike’s heart. He wanted it to work, too. It was a long forgotten dream, but maybe it could still come true. It was all up to Erwin to not hurt them again, much as Levi hated to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional smut with a character that is in emotion shutdown writes weird. Hopefully it reads alright? All the same, it gets better later. Honest.
> 
> Posting again on the Feb 1st at the latest. 💙


	14. Levi Has Vanished 3 of Kenny's Cars

Nile retrieving you for filming did not make you feel comfortable. He treated you differently. He handcuffed your wrists, did not let you have even a robe, and treated your mask too roughly. If he damaged your mask, you were ratting him out to Levi. You suspected telling Mike or Erwin would only result in more problems than solutions.

The walk to the set was unpleasant. Nile was treating you like a prop. You recognized the behavior. It made your jaw set, but you were not the one to correct such insult. You were not a prop, and you knew Levi would be reminding Nile of that shortly.

The set was empty when you arrived. Another sign that Nile was not really of the caliber of your men. Only for long set ups, exclusively involving photography, did you ever arrive before the crew. Even then Isabel and a few others tended to be around. Nile was not given updates on status it seemed, arriving much too early.

Nile let go of your handcuffs so you stopped walking. You waited to see if he expected you to stay put or follow him. He turned to look at you, like you had done something strange. For a prop, it was.

“Even now, you won’t run. Will you?” Nile had a sneer on his face.

The question was clearly rhetorical so you stayed still. You were Levi’s good girl. You would behave, even for Nile, even when no one else was looking.

“Go to the bed.” Nile was digging through some supplies.

Metal handcuffs, like a ball gag, seemed to be elements Levi refused to let you film with. Rope, ribbon, or Mike’s craft were all that were allowed to be placed on you. You suspected Nile was searching for something to get you in before Levi saw you. The clatter of chain made your head snap to where Nile was. You did not like the idea of the script calling for chains.

“Still not running. I wonder if it’s because you are too dumb to see it, or too broken to act.” Nile had a heavy length of steel chain in his hand.

That was all he had to say to set off alarm bells. You got ready to run. Set five was filming. You could make it there. All you had to do was get to anyone that knew you were a pet and you would be put back in your room.

“(F/N), come here.” Erwin’s voice was calm as he called to you from the far doorway.

You walked quickly to him. If you had been wrong, if Erwin was here to film, you would be alright. The fear started to ebb. You presented the handcuffs, frown hidden under your mask that was done a little too tight. Erwin undid the handcuffs, tossing them to the ground as if they offended him. The mask was moved to around your neck. Erwin used his thumb to massage a slight divot left on one of your cheeks.

“You had the mask too tight Nile. It’s a wonder you don’t damage more props.” Erwin placed his coat over your shoulders. “No robe is also bad form. You really are a worthless owner. No wonder you can’t get work as a sitter. You can’t be trusted with anything nice.”

“Pets. Props. It’s all bullshit, Erwin. There are the ones we use, and we that use them. Props are pets without the fancy wrapping. A dog in a skirt is still a dog.” Nile tossed the chain on the mattress.

The way Erwin stepped between you and Nile told you what a part of you had already guessed. Nile was not bringing you for filming. He intended to use you.

“Levi will kill you. No one will even scold him. If you touch her.” Erwin had his mood darkening. “I might, before he even gets the chance.”

“She is not _your_ pet.” Nile said it like it mattered.

“You think I wouldn’t be allowed to hurt you for touching Ymir?” Erwin rolled his shoulders, readying for the potential fight.

Nile was quiet. You knew there were rules. Levi seemed to clout them, as often as they seemed to bind him. Nile looked past Erwin to you. It was not a friendly look.

“You are alive after using her.” Nile’s words were overly sweet.

“Only because Levi and Mike allowed it.” Erwin seemed hesitant to admit that in front of you. “Had it been Ymir I did that to, we would not be having this conversation.”

“She didn’t fight you.” He pointed at you, accusation weak. Nile was grasping at straws.

“She is a good girl. Obeys her owner even in his absence.” Erwin defended you, when the truth was you had simply wanted to be good for Erwin. Nile did not need to know that though. “She would have been good for you for the same reason.”

Would you?

“(F/N)?” You looked at Erwin. “Levi has said you are allowed to be with me. Correct?”

You nodded. Erwin pulled you closer, pressing his lips to yours. It was a fleetingly short kiss. Something done purely as posturing. A thumbing of the nose at Nile.

“You never would have let Nile use you outside of filming, would you?” Erwin saying it made you feel strangely guilty to admit it.

It was intent at disobedience that permeated your answer. “I’d have tried to get away. I’d have fought him. I’d have ran.”

You were not Nile’s to use. Mike and Levi did not like him. You did not like him for hurting your men. You had been told you were allowed to fight if it was to prevent harm. Being with Nile was harm. You felt obligated to fight, even.

Nile’s eyes widened. “Come here girl.” The command was harsh.

“Only if Erwin says.” You tilted you head as you stated the cause of your staying at Erwin’s heel. “I’m Erwin’s, not yours.”

“What?” Nile questioned.

“Erwin is my sitter when Levi can’t watch me. You are just talent. Erwin is who I should obey if Levi isn’t here.” You made a calm statement as your gut lurched in fear. Talking back was not something you were supposed to do, not without Levi there. You were not as confident of Erwin’s approval.

“The fuck is going on here?” Kenny walked onto the set with his arms loaded up. You looked beside him and saw Nanaba. She also had her arms equally full, even with her wrists linked loosely together.

“Nile was exploiting how (F/N)’s door isn’t locked.” Erwin was smirking. You knew where he was going to lead this conversation if Kenny allowed it.

“You took someone’s pet without permission? Are you dumb?” Kenny nodded toward the bed and Nanaba took her load of the supplies to get placed on the mattress.

“Thought this set wasn’t scheduled for filming today.” Nile was picking a fight with Kenny? Was this all just because he was suicidal?

“It’s not.” Kenny walked up to the bed, his arms getting emptied as well.

He patted the bed and Nanaba climbed up to sit on her feet. Her cheeks had gone rosy, and her eyes stayed on the floor. You took hold of Erwin’s shirt, unsure of what you should do.

“Little Nana is a prop. My prop, no less. I can do whatever I like with her.” Kenny rubbed his thumb over her cheek. She did not pull away. “Levi and Mike can do whatever they like with their pet. Doesn’t mean you are allowed to take her anywhere. Locked door or not.”

Kenny left Nanaba on the bed. She stayed put. A part of you was glad. Another part was sad to know what Kenny must have done to elicit such a behavior when even Levi could not.

“Smith? Take my nephew’s pet back to her room. She clearly isn’t meant to be here.” He turned to look at Nile. “You best never take something from an Ackerman, ever again. No one’ll miss ya except your prop.”

“Kenny?” You asked softly, unsure if he might be mad with you for addressing him.

“Yes, (F/N)?” Kenny sounded too amused to be mistaken for angry.

“Is Nana really yours now? Not just anyone’s prop?” You knew it was different to belong to someone, it was safer.

“Yeah. Zacharias might not have been interested in her once the spirit was broken. But I don’t mind.” Kenny was turning away from you.

You opened your mouth but Erwin took hold of your hand, stopping you without words.

“Let her talk. Levi would make me regret it if I didn’t let her say her bit.” Kenny was playing with Nanaba’s hair, watching you with open mirth.

Erwin nodded to you. “Thank you, Kenny. I just wanted to say thank you.”

Nanaba had no bruises even on her pale skin. She looked healthy. She had even put back on the weight she had been losing. You had no doubt the true kindness would have been to let her go. There was no kindness in this world, though. The best any of you could hope for was the withholding of cruelty. Kenny was being as minimally cruel as this life could really allow a prop. You wanted to acknowledge that.

“Heh, whatever, kiddo.” Kenny had eyes only for Nanaba.

Erwin led you away, Nile being left to any further words Kenny might have had, just for him. You were glad Erwin had found you, maybe a little glad Kenny did too.

 

~~

 

“Did anyone know what you were going to do?” Kenny was digging through the items on the bed. “Nana, which of us had the zip ties?”

Nanaba pointed at Kenny.

“Damnit. Did you see me with them in this room?”

Nanaba shook her head no. Kenny gave an exasperated huff and dramatically slumped to the floor, back to the bed. When Nanaba started patting his shoulder Nile only blinked at them, dumbfounded.

“Well, Dok?” Kenny looked up and Nile took a step back. Kenny was not in a playful mood when it came to him.

“You can guess who.” Nile looked around nervously.

“Foolish bastard. You might want to not be around for awhile. No one can control Levi a hundred percent of the time.” Kenny caught Nanaba’s wrist and brought her palm to where he could kiss it.

“Not even you?” Nile sounded a little surprised.

“If I could control him, I’d own three more cars and not pay extra for ‘act of God’ insurance on my house. Stopping Levi doesn’t happen. It’s the clean up after that has some room for alteration.” Kenny gave a lopsided snigger at Nile. “For you? The clean up will only require a hose to wash what’s left down the drain. At most a question of bleach or no bleach.”

“But what about after that?” Nile had a look of defiance.

“Nothing that will matter to your corpse.” Kenny pointed out the obvious. “Might think more about what your actions’ll visit upon you, and less how the aftermath for him. Pity knows he isn’t thinking about it.”

“No?” Nile looked worried.

“You really think unlocking his doors would happen if Levi hadn’t royally fucked up? Historia is pissed a pet was used, even if it was by a trusted sitter. This is a fight way above your pay grade.” Kenny reached behind himself to rub Nanaba’s knee. “Do you know what I’d be allowed to do to you for using Nana here? Wouldn’t be enough left to tell _what_ I did to you. That’s what.”

Nile looked at the prop on the bed and could not fathom where the bottom was for the shit he had landed himself in.

“You got played Dok. You are just talent. You hurting that girl would have left her damaged, possibly on the permanent. That’s all that mattered. You were as expendable as a bullet.” Kenny sighed. “Get smart. The people you are playing with are far out of your league. Your life can get a lot shorter and they won’t care.”

“Even if I fucked your prop. A prop!” Nile was just angry at having been manipulated.

“The mistake wouldn’t be the using a prop, Dok.” Kenny stood up and the world seemed smaller. “It was that you pissed _me_ off.”

Nile knew when to pack it in. It was before he got on the wrong side of two Ackermans. It was way before he had ended up as someone’s damn puppet. It was long before he had gotten here. The shit just kept getting deeper.

“It won’t stop with me.” Nile tried for some type of redemption.

“Let the grownups handle that.” Kenny had his focus on searching the ground.

Nanaba perked suddenly. She was up off the bed and scooping up something off of the floor in a flash. Nile was stunned at how Kenny just let her. She nearly pranced as she brought the baggy full of zip ties to Kenny like a lab with a duck. Kenny even gave her a rub behind the ear.

Nile left, mind reeling. Marie would never have brought him things, she was too broken. For the first time Nile wondered if Marie was all his fault. As quickly as the question came, it was gone. It did not matter anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Isabel are just determined to be in this story. *shrug*


	15. Appetite NSFW

“He tried to _steal_ my pet.” Levi’s anger was echoing in the empty halls of the compound’s living quarters. “Nile should flee the fucking country.”

“It’s more ‘borrowed without permission’, and he’s been warned. You need to calm down and think.” Kenny was holding up his hands, trying to look as non-combative as possible. “Nile wouldn’t just get this idea on his own.”

“Get Historia to back up my locking my fucking doors! This is horse shit. (F/N) is perfect! Breaking her is going to ruin her for filming even!” Levi was stepping in on Kenny, shooting the messenger seeming to be an acceptable course of action.

“Levi, think damnit! That was the whole damn point! You had best thank your lucky stars Smith got wind.” Kenny was losing his own patience. “The goal _was_ to ruin her. You are the issue here! Getting to you is what they are after!”

Levi turned and kicked the brick wall. Kenny half expected the wall to give. “You are a top earner. No one wants to lose that income.” Kenny held up a hand to keep Levi from interrupting. “I agree, you stepping away now is better. I’m with the majority on that. And _that_ should tell you who isn’t onboard.”

“It was agreed to. Taking her from me now won’t end well.” Levi was getting quiet. Kenny knew better than to let Levi stay in that headspace.

“Who will look out for her and Mike once you‘re dead? Me?” Kenny used the one card he had hoped he would never need to. “She is worse than ruined if you don’t stop cry’n and get focused. You can’t fight him, not like you normally do. Not if you hope to keep them all safe.”

Levi sagged, falling back to the wall. Using Levi’s own protectiveness against him was not something Kenny liked to do. It was one of the few good qualities the kid had.

“Quite the coincidence, your being there with Nana.” Levi slid down the wall to slump on the floor, accusation in his eyes.

“No such thing as coincidence. And Smith was there first. I didn’t even know he was around, let alone going to be _there_.” Kenny knelt down in front of his nephew and saw the orphaned seven year old, not the man he had grown to be. “Let us help. You aren’t gonna win this alone.”

It was Kenny’s little sister’s eyes that looked up at him, cold and scared, imploring. “How?”

“By listening to me. By trusting Smith with your girl.” Kenny hoped this would work. “By approving a script change.”

 

~~

 

“I was looking for a lost prep bag. I’d been on that set with the bag earlier in the week, so I was checking. It was a fortuitous coincidence.” Erwin was balancing his phone on his shoulder. He was stirring sliced onions in olive oil over a high heat, dinner preparations already well under way.

“I know something is going on Erwin. Levi is being cryptic, you’re being evasive. Hell, Mikasa was asking me if I knew what Kenny was up to. If she isn’t getting Kenny’s attention it has to be Levi.” Mike’s annoyance carried across the line and over the sound of cooking just fine.

“You know why we are all on guard.”

“Yeah, but no one’s telling me anything.”

Erwin was quiet a long moment, adding bell peppers and garlic to the skillet. The loud sizzle would mask his thinking. It was better for Mike to be outside the planning. It left him in the clear, as a possible owner for her, should the worst happen.

“What are you cooking?” Mike changed the subject.

Erwin frowned. Mike had always been too smart. He had to know he was being kept in the dark on purpose. Erwin hated to do it, but it kept two of the three people he cared for safe. He and Levi would handle this.

“Fajitas.”

“Mm, steak or chicken?” Mike was pleasant sounding.

“Steak.” Erwin looked at the excess of food he was making. “You liked the grilled eggplant right?”

“Yeah. And the squash.”

“Zucchini.” Erwin corrected.

“Which is a squash.” Mike was doing it on purpose.

“You’re at the house? Levi is at the compound?” Erwin let the idea take root.

“Yes and yes. Why?”

“Want to help me eat all this? I could bring it by.” Erwin immediately regretted asking. Mike would never accept the offer. Echoes of past refusals rang in Erwin’s ears.

“Sure. I could eat.” Mike sounded happy, even.

“Should be by in about twenty?” Erwin was not prepared for the joy swelling in his chest.

“Sounds good. Just come in when you get here. Might not hear you, I’m in the studio.”

“Sounds good. See you soon.” Erwin had his heart racing.

“Soon.” Mike hung up.

Erwin knew it was just a shared meal, but it was his first shared meal in a very long time.

 

~~

 

You were inspecting Lane’s soft pink pads to his fluffy white paws when Levi came in. He walked over cautiously, to see what you were doing.

“Lane alright?” Levi let his concern show as he squatted down to join you.

“Yeah. Was just looking at his feet.” You released the kitten to have him dash away at top speed.

“Why?” Lane returned at lope to nuzzle Levi’s waiting hand.

“Cause they are small and cute.” You tried to mock grab Lane only to have him tear away and hide under a chair, tail swishing, ready to play.

“You doing alright? Need anything?” Levi was looking at Lane, brows furrowing, like maybe he was asking the kitten.

When Levi looked at you, it startled you. He looked scared. You had never seen Levi look so afraid before. Sitting on the floor with you, he seemed younger, vulnerable. His aura of confidence was failing him.

“I’m alright. A little nervous sometimes, but not unbearably so.” You scooted closer to him. “Missing you.”

“Needing me?” Levi was asking you something different than the words alone normally implied, you were sure.

“Yes.” The answer was the same no matter what he meant.

Levi leaned in to kiss you, and you met him halfway. Levi pulled you with him while he scooted towards the nest of bedding that was wandering from room to room with you. He huddled under one of the blankets, bringing it up over his shoulders. He let go of tugging you, breaking the kiss with a moan.

“Pants and underwear off.” He was undoing his own belt, bottom half getting stripped as he spoke. “Top on.”

He held up the blanket, inviting you to find a place on his lap. You had your legs going on either side of him, exposing yourself to him in the process. His icicle eyes sparkled with anticipation. He took your hand and had you sneak it under the blanket at his neck. As he used the components of your nest to keep you close, he ended with his erection pressed against your femininity.

He shifted and shuffled so that both of you were lost in the mass of bedding. He was trapped against your waiting opening. You were sure you could not move any better than you, making you wonder if Levi had miscalculated. He nipped your lip, drawing your attention to his dilated eyes.

“You trust me still, right?” It was a small motion, the roll of hip that had you near whining for him. The way his hot shaft was prevented from doing more than pressing along your vulva was torture.

“Yes. Of corse.” You kissed his lips, mouth opening to invite him in. It was not his tongue that took the offer.

Levi lifted you just enough to plunge inside. Both of you gasped as physics brought you harshly together. It was only subtle movements that Levi could make, but it was plenty. It was a slow drip, warmth starting where he was sheathed inside you but gradually radiated out.

Levi rolled his hips and it made the most wonderful sensation tingle up the center of you. He kissed your cheek as your eyes fluttered from his being sheathed fully in you. He had to use a slower, slighter movement, that he did over and over again. As close as you were, you could not help but notice how his lips curled at the edges, joy taken in your every twitch.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” Levi was making all those delicious ripples that were spreading through you multiply.

“Yes. I lo-“

Levi was kissing you before you could finish, his own tongue mingling with yours. You were being gently nudged to you crest, the tight proximity amplifying every little thing. His breathing was pushing him into you. Each minuscule shift of his body felt huge. Everywhere he touched you was alive with the contact. Levi started to trail wet kisses back towards your ear, his tempo building the closer he got. His hot breath was right at your ear when your orgasm slammed into you. Your soft keening had Levi’s breath catching in his throat. He was hanging on to you as you came undone.

“I love you. I love you. I love you, so much.” Levi chanted as he pumped inside you.

You lungs stopped working, you mind went completely blank. All you felt was warm and safe, and absolutely whole. Your voice cracked as a whimper tried to answer his words that were repeated at each beat of your heart. Levi just held you, cocoon of bedding leaving little other choice. It was a long couple of minutes before you were in your skin enough to try and untangle from him. You weakly tried to move a bit, to unravel the knot you were in. Levi tensed, trying to keep you still.

“Shh, just be with me. Just like this. Just a little longer.” Levi was melting into you.

“Shower.” You could not open your eyes.

“In a bit. I just need this, a little longer.” Levi had his lips resting just below your ear. It felt even more intimate than if he were kissing you.

“I’ll fall asleep.” You more warned than threatened.

“That’s fine. I have you. It’s Mike’s dead asleep ass I can’t carry to the shower.” Levi was a drowsy purr. “You can sleep.”

You nodded, drifting away in the security Levi granted. Your mind said there was something you still needed to do, though. That it was important. You could not for the life of you remember what. The last wisps of awareness started to slip away and it came back, what you needed to say. You curled the words along your tongue ready to tell Levi exactly how you felt, but you had fallen asleep.


	16. You, All Over Me NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filming!
> 
> Tags: Odaxelagnia (that's bite kink), scratching, lovebites, rough sex, slight blood play, I think that's it. I mean, smut, clearly there will be some degree of smut. Mike/Reader/Levi... uh... *shrug*

You were sitting on the edge of the bed in your fake bedroom, waiting for filming to start. Mike was laying down behind you, hand tracing over the swell of your hip, as the crew rushed to try and get everything done. Levi was acting the shepherd, familiar crew jumping to his whim before he even spoke. He was taut with ire, making the seasoned staff careful to not make any mistakes.

“Careful.” Mike sat up to massage out some of the tension that was building in your back. “She is picking up on your mood, Lee. She is gonna be a mess if you don’t calm down.”

“Pet, it will be alright. No matter what. I just...” Levi trailed off. It was clear he was having trouble hiding his concern from you. He kept glancing at the door, waiting for someone.

Kenny walked on set and Levi relaxed in an instant. Mike lost a bit of the rigidity from his shoulders as well. You could not help but join them in calming. Kenny vanished into the darkness beyond the lights and Levi followed. He returned a moment later, chewing his tongue.

“Problem?” Mike asked once Levi was close enough to keep the conversation relatively private.

“Kenny got us the go ahead, but they want you to win the argument. Makes for more drama.”

“Oh. Well, that will be harder, won’t it.” Mike was looking at you like you were what was going to make things difficult.

“It’ll be fine. She can do it. You just have to obey Mike instead of me, pet.” Levi caught your jaw, your mask making it awkward.

Your heart started hammering. Mike chuckled and hugged you, pulling you away from Levi, backwards onto his lap. “Oh, little fawn. She is panicking this badly just over the idea of not doing as you ask. Even when it’s just for the cameras.”

“You will be obeying me, love. You just do what Mike says instead of me. You’ll be my good girl, won’t you? Listening to our Mike?” Levi was crawling up the bed, looking at you with a growing hunger.

You nodded because you wanted it to be true. You were terrified of the idea of not doing what Levi asked of you. Would you be expected to disobey Levi just to do as Mike said instead? Levi started taking off your mask, making you even more worried. You did not want to speak.

“Easy there. You’ll get it back. We just want it off for this scene.” Levi gave Mike that look that said more than you could understand. “You get under the covers, pet. We will help. You just try to remember and do what Mike says. Always do as our Mike says.”

Levi kissed you and you melted. You wanted him to stay on the bed with you. As he pulled back, Mike had to keep you from following him. It was like a magnetic pull. You were just drawn to Levi.

“Little fawn, covers.” Mike’s command was gentle.

You climbed under the sheets, mind racing over how to behave. It was not that you would not do as Mike asked, you wanted to be good for Mike, too. It was just that your very bones wanted to do as Levi said. You balled up under the covers. This was going to be hard. The clap of slate made you jump. You stayed where you were as filming got underway.

“It’s not up to you. She is mine. She is doing what I want.” Levi was terse.

“You could let me have what I want? This has nothing to do with her.” Mike took a seat by you, dip in the bed telling you which of them it was.

Levi caught the sheet, pulling it away, revealing you from your hiding place. “Good morning, little wolf. Feeling a little better today?”

Mike had you under his hands before you could think to answer. His thumb pressed on your jaw, letting you know they expected you to stay silent. His hand also gave resistance to nodding. You looked at Mike, hoping to see what he wanted you to do.

“Why not?” Mike was looking at you but the question was for Levi.

“You aren’t thinking. You’re acting like a little kid! You can’t just keep bringing home puppies!” Levi managed to make Mike flinch with the words.

Mike looked at you and it hurt your heart. You knew what he was thinking of, who haunted him. Mike leaned down and as his lips brushed yours, you acted. It might not have been what the script called for, but you could not leave that pain in Mike’s eyes. You kissed him back, hands finding his hair, pulling yourself as close to him as you could get.

Levi had your throat, Mike helping him pin you to the bed in a blur of motion. Both had ahold of you, but it was Mike that had your gaze.

“The fuck was that, wolf? I’m your owner, not him. You do as I want. Always as _I_ want.” Levi was snarling at you but he was looking at Mike.

You took in a breath, unsure of how to answer.

“No.” Mike gave the one word as a sharp demand. “Little wolf, you stay quiet. He wants you to be nothing but his pet? Fine. Don’t speak. Don’t say a single word.”

You looked between them, wishing you knew how to respond. It was subtle enough it might even have been your imagination, but Levi seemed to smile at you, for just an instant.

“Just try and stay quiet. I’ll get you talking, my wolf. Screaming for me.” Levi kissed you, releasing his hold of you to start taking off his clothes, even as his lips stayed connected to yours.

“Let her scream. Won’t change what she is.” Mike was also stripping. “Won’t change my point.”

Levi bit your lip harshly. A short tug that left you tasting copper. It was a small tear, just large enough to paint your bottom lip with a hint of crimson. Levi was looking at you like he was the wolf. He licked his lips and leaned back in, savaging into your mouth.

Mike was rough in taking you from Levi, hold on your hips leaving impressions from his nails. Your men normally kept their nails trimmed better than this. If Mike had grown his nails intentionally, you could guess what that would mean. Mike nibbled at your shoulder, hinting at what was coming. You could not hide the excitement such a prospect bloomed in you.

Levi tossed away his pants, last remaining hindrance thrown away as a dramatic fluttering of cloth. Mike smugly snorted at your neck, though. He pushed inside you before Levi had a chance to close the distance. You gasped as Mike filled you completely. Levi licked his bared teeth, making you shudder in anticipation at his silent promise.

Mike started to move, using at a faster pace than normal. You could take him easily. The promise of them leaving evidence of their affection on you would have been enough even without the earlier preparations. Mike was lifting you just so he could pull you down harder. You would have bruises by the end, and you could not wait to feel him even when he stopped touching you. You tried to help Mike, but you lacked leverage because of your position. Levi noticed your attempts as well.

“Harder.” Levi clued Mike in to what you were trying to accomplish. Mike met your want without hesitation.

You had your head back, eyes closed, when Levi grabbed your neck. He was a stable anchor, helping you meet each of Mike’s progressively more erratic thrusts. Levi’s nails pressed at the back of your neck. The hint of pain was there, but he did not scratch you. There would be several red crescents left by the nails that were finding purchase. He simply watched your eyes dilate. His wonder was for you alone to see. Mike was too busy losing himself in you in a sloppy climax.

The photos started without Levi letting you move a hair. Mike stayed in you, warm trickle telling you there was still something worth snapping shots of without removing himself. Silence fell and Levi pulled you off of Mike, harsh treatment eased by both their hands assisting your moving to straddle Levi.

Levi pushing inside you was rougher than usual. He raked one hand over your shoulder blade, burning lines making you gasp. You knew at least one scratch was bleeding by the warm trickle tickling down your back. Mike licked up the length of the droplet’s path, tongue laving over the scratches with a satisfied moan.

Levi was letting you ride him as you liked. He was busy enjoying the show of you reacting to his and Mike’s marking you. Each scratch was savored as one or the other dragged their fingers over you. Mike was only leaving angry stripes along your skin while Levi had left a couple scarlet tears. You could hardly feel Levi inside you, you were so busy relishing them clawing you apart.

Levi started to kiss along your collarbone, matching you to a new pace he was setting. You were lost in the feel of him plunging in and out of you for only a moment. The sudden sharp pain of his teeth capturing the muscle of your shoulder made you tremble. He played his pressure to the edge of too much just to bring you back. Each time it was a little more and you were sure it was only a few more repetitions before your skin would split.

Mike’s nails licked fire up your thighs making you rise to him like a stroked cat. It was Mike’s hand in your hair that had you go limp into Levi’s powerful arms. You felt lips on both sides of your neck, synchronized tongues warning you of what they intended to do. Teeth found both sides of your neck simultaneously.

You would have screamed if you could have remembered how. It was not too painful as much as overwhelming. The energy had to escape somehow, lest it split you apart. You were sure you were coming on Levi, body moving all on its own. You were struggling in your own skin, hoping they might break you free of the confines with their teeth. Your spine was crackling like a lightening storm, thunderclaps rattling with the pulsing of the bites to your neck.

Levi was moaning for you, his release answering yours with equal force. He was all there was left, everything else having faded away to only the two of you. That was until the third demanded he be remembered. Levi was ripped away, Mike knocking him clear off the bed. You were clutched to Mike’s chest, body posed for the shutter claps but your attention was only on Mike. He was stroking your cheek, small movements since filming needed to start again. Levi was laying mostly on the floor, one leg on the bed, other awkwardly sticking up. No one wanted to make Levi stay like that long. Silence fell quickly.

“You shoved me off the bed.” Levi sounded a little confused.

“So?” Mike started to kiss along your jaw, relegating Levi to only your peripheral.

“Why?” Once more Levi sounded surprisingly pleasant and only a bit confused.

“To remind you that I am a part of this. She might be your wolf, but I am here too. It’s our cum dripping from her.” Mike tilted your head so that the divots his teeth had left were on display. “I’m all over her as much as you. It’s never been about _her_.”

Levi crawled back onto the bed. It was a graceful move that left you marveling at his flexibility. Your heart clenched as his eyes ate up the view of you in Mike’s hold. No aspect of it being the two people he loved most at his total display was beyond you. There was no doubt how completely his you both were.

“It’s about you.” Levi kissed Mike while pressing ever so lightly on the mark he had left on your neck. “If you’re sure. You win, I'll let you.”

“Thank you.” Mike was melting into Levi, victory clearly something he felt they both deserved to celebrate. "Thank you."

The crew jumped to life. Briskly people started rushing around, PAs handing Levi clothing, Mike giving you his shirt. You could not keep up with all the bustle. Mike seemed to be the one minding you since Levi was pulled away as soon as his pants were on. You even got the impression Kenny was annoyed to wait that long. Clothing was truly optional to the veterans of this world.

“He’s alright, little fawn. He just needs to talk a bit with Kenny about how to film what’s next.” Mike was placing your mask around your neck, security offered without request.

“Should I be worried?” You did not like how Levi had been acting as of late.

“No, no. We are just working something out with Erwin. All dialogue, I expect. I think Levi is trying to get you in simple bindings, flaunting your obedience, unlike props. That’s why we wanted your mask off this time.” Mike was collecting the last of Levi’s clothes, readying to leave with them.

“Because I would be quiet anyways.” You understood the significance to an extent.

“That. And because you wouldn’t ruin the take. Props say things, beg. They don’t think. You do. If we can just get them to see how good you are for us, the last movie will go smoother.” Mike started to lead you toward your room, away from Levi.

“One more movie and then we all go home.” You were hesitant to leave without Levi, you kept trying to look back.

“No more filming for all three of us.” Mike was gentle in pulling you along. He forgave you for not wanting to go, leaving Levi behind.

You looked at Mike and had it sink in for the first time. “You’ll be home, too. In your studio, working.” It was an exciting prospect.

“Yep. Might have to scout now and again, I’m too good to get sidelined for long. But mostly I will be home with you.”

You leaned into Mike a little, letting him take you to your room without any more dragging of the feet. You were looking forward to the future. “That’ll be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone feel this needs a "blood play" tag as a bit of a warning before this, like as one of the major story tags? I've noted it at the beginning of the chapter, since I think it's relevant, but I know I might be biased about how relevant it is. As the kink goes I'm really light with it but well... that's actually really subjective isn't it? And I don't want to confuse it with the sexy times in chapter 6. Considering the potentially triggering elements of a story like this I want to not make a sea of tags where the important warnings might get missed. I just don't mean to hurt my readers with stuff coming out of dark and biting them from the omission, either. Opinions are invited on this or all things.
> 
> 💙💙💙💙💙💙
> 
> You are all amazing for taking the chance on me! Thank you!


	17. Pet vs. Prop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dehumanization, blood (no playing with it this time)... Lane being a kitten. He isn't in this chapter much, but when he is it is adorable in my mind's eye.

Levi slid his hands through his hair and cursed. He was not supposed to be working today. If Mike had not already been settled on the couch with their girl, movie half way over, Levi would have told the PA to stuff it. Or rather, he would have told Nile, through a potentially sobbing PA, to stuff it, sideways. Levi was not in the mood to be a handler, even for someone as low effort as Marie. He just wanted to be with his girl. He wanted to trace his fingers over the dark blotches he had left on her skin.

“Levi! Over here. I think Nile must have forgotten.” Connie was looking like a kid caught locked out after curfew. “I’d get her to the door and we would just stand there staring at it together until someone showed up.”

“Tch, how hard is it to remember he limited her access? Fucker has one prop, ever, and he can’t remember how doors work? Fucking moron.” Levi untied the knot holding Marie to the bed. “Where is her gag?”

Looking around neither Levi nor Connie could find a gag that was hers. It was rare but not totally unheard of having a handler move a prop without a gag of some kind. Marie had been a prop for so long, silence should have been second nature. It was a short walk and there was no filming along the way. He could have her in her room by the time he went to get her something.

“I’ll take her like this. If you see Nile tell him I called him much worse than an idiot.” Levi was leading Marie away as he spoke.

“Remind Nile you hate his guts. Got it.” Connie seemed only slightly relieved to have Marie being taken away.

It was in the corridor between buildings that Marie reminded Levi why he always used gags. “Nile is better than you.”

“Some shitty prop knows that, huh?” Levi checked to see if a spare gag had magically appeared in his coat during the walk, but alas, no. “Shutting up is what you’re supposed to be doing. Nile really never could get that lesson into your head, could he?”

“Like you taught her?” Marie had the nerve to sound smug.

Levi swallowed hard, his guilt flaring more than he could have anticipated. “She took the concept too much to heart. _Pets_ can be like that.”

“Nile is a better owner.” Marie nearly spat the words.

Levi’s temper blazed only to turn cold. “Nile isn’t an owner. Better or worse. He is crap-assed talent. Erwin even gifted him a broken fucking prop, a failed pet. Nile couldn’t even afford you himself. He is not even something to compare to me.”

Marie cowered but had her jaw set, lips in a pout. Levi gave a single tug, only warning her the once to keep up. She met his stride begrudgingly. It was defiance that needed to be put down but Levi did not want to bother to do it. He knew he was losing his temper, she had struck a nerve. It was better to just get this done. He was the best handler in the business. He could get some prop to their room, gagged or not.

They exited the alley and Levi led them down the empty halls to the final destination. It was only as Levi opened the door, short seconds before he would leave, that Marie did the unthinkable.

“Your prop was nearly used by Nile. I think it’s you that thinks too much of himself.” Marie was smiling like a snake.

Levi let the door close, locking Marie in with him. He rolled his shoulders, letting his coat dropped to the floor, and started to roll up his sleeves. Marie had her smile fade as Levi turned toward her. There was no emotion visible, not while he was in the quiet place years of violence built.

“My pet is not like you. I’d have killed Nile for touching her, let alone fucking her. Nile won’t be able to do shit to me for what I do to you.” Levi did not move any closer, last shreds of control trying to keep him back.

“You think you can fuck me and have it matter?” Marie sounded hollow. “I’ve had Erwin. No _one_ is as good as Erwin.”

Levi’s jaw set, his fists clenched.

“You’ll never make her come like he did, your little... _prop_.” The last word was said with such venom.

Levi relaxed. His fists opened and his head tilted to the side. Instinct told Marie she was in even greater danger when nothing else would have.

“Don’t you know the difference between a prop and a pet?” Levi took one step closer. “Pets are loved. Treasured. Props... are just used.”

Marie stumbled back, eyes darting to her bed in fear.

“I won’t fuck you. I’d never betray my beloved like that. She would be hurt by my showing you that Erwin isn’t the only good lay. It’s actually Nile that’s just crap.” One step closer. “I _am_ going to remind you that you are a prop, though.”

“What?” The wall was a Marie’s back.

“Don’t worry. You’ll live.” The last step was taken. “I’ve never killed anyone by accident.”

 

~~

 

The door opened and it was a cacophony of shouts. You recognized Levi’s snarl among them.

“Shouldn’t have left her without a fucking gag, Nile. Damn prop didn’t know how to keep her fucking mouth shut.” Levi was truly livid.

“He can’t be allowed to do that!” Nile was not much better.

“I’m right here. Can you two talk like I’m right here?” Kenny was also with them.

“Good evening Mike, (F/N).” You brightened as Erwin addressed you.

“Hey Erwin. Something-“ Mike saw Levi at the same time as you- “What the fuck happened?”

Levi’s white shirt was mostly red, his black coat over one arm looked wet. His boots and black jeans looked damp. It was an idle thought that pondered how best to get blood stains off your floor. Levi looked like he had been doused in pigs blood, after being pranked like Carrie. Your mind lurched with the understanding it was not _pigs_ blood.

“I need a shower. Sorry, pet." Levi seemed to see himself, red pooling on the floor under him. "I’ll clean the floor for you.” Levi was walking toward the bedroom, boot prints telling their own horrific story.

“Sorry?” You grabbed Mike’s hand.

“Look kiddo. It’s temporary.” Kenny was speaking to you. It made your heart hurt having him speak to you. Nothing good was coming.

“We are taking Lane as well, this time.” Erwin came forward, pulling you to him and away from Mike. “It will be a short stent.”

“Erwin?” Mike sounded as scared as you felt.

“I’ll be her sitter. She’ll be safe. I promise.” Erwin hugged you to his chest.

“The fuck did Levi do?” Mike was wilting. Everything felt wrong.

“He only nearly murdered Marie!” Nile threw the words at Mike.

You buried you face into Erwin’s chest.

“Nile. Stop shouting.” The warning in Erwin’s voice was not easily missed.

“She’ll be home before you know it. The prop isn’t dead. Filming can keep going, even. If Nile weren’t being such a baby about it, we wouldn’t even be talking.” Kenny was not hiding his being in Levi’s corner.

“You said-“ Nile was poking Kenny in the chest. None of you thought that was a good idea.

“I _said_ you had better stop pissing off Ackermans.” Kenny reminded everyone he was of the same dangerous ilk as Levi.

Nile closed his mouth, put up his hands, and left.

“Really though kiddo, don’t worry. You’ll be back with your Levi in no time.” Kenny dropped into his laidback visage like turning a page. He was better at hiding his true feelings than any of your men.

“I have you until then. You, me and Lane.” Erwin was rubbing your neck with both his hands, pressure used to remind you of the bruising both your men had left on you.

Mike scooped up Lane to cradle him in his arms. He frowned as the kitten simple yielded to being held. “I could watch Lane, if you wanted, Erwin.”

“I think it is safer if Lane were with me.” Erwin nodded toward the door. “You won’t have to suffer long, Mike. You’ll get them both back.”

Mike helped you pack, though one of his hands was always busy holding on to you, more hindering the process than anything. Erwin was packing as well, his clear thinking being the only reason important items were getting remembered. You were set to go when Levi exited the bathroom in only a towel. He was hugging you back before you even realized you were going to him. You did not want to leave.

“You have to be good for Erwin, alright pet?” Levi’s damp hair was dripping on your shirt. “You remember what I said? Maybe me and Mike will visit you there. You’ll like it with Erwin. His place is nice.”

Levi kissed your neck and held you while Erwin and Mike worked together to get Lane in his carrier. One small cat out maneuvering two grown men would have been hilarious to you under other circumstances. Kenny was enjoying the show but did not lift a finger to help.

“You be good for Erwin.” Levi kissed you before putting your silver muzzle on. “Remember what we’ve said.”

“Don’t worry little fawn. I’ll look after him until you’re back. You look after them.” Mike nodded toward Erwin and his failing attempts to calm a tragically yowling Lane, carrier prison earning a great deal of protest.

“Kittens don’t do as well in confinement, it seems.” Levi was looking at Erwin when he spoke.

Erwin nodded. “It seems.”

Last kisses were placed on you as Erwin led you away. It felt different this time. Less scary to be leaving with Erwin, even when leaving Levi and Mike felt awful. Maybe it was because you knew what was coming. Maybe it was because you had just missed Erwin.

 

~~

 

“How long?” Levi was looking at a cat toy on the floor. He wondered if he should ask Mike to take it to them. Would Lane miss it?

“Not up to me.” Kenny was looking at two of the saddest expressions he had seen in a long time. “Not so bad her being with Smith though.”

“What about filming?” Mike looked hopeful with the question.

“You know that no one, let alone the likes of Nile, is allowed to set back filming.” Kenny was giving Mike a look Levi hated to admit was just like one he would give.

“He means-“ Levi took up arms against his uncle. His partner would be defended. Levi needed to keep what he had protected.

“Yeah yeah, but you two won’t be there unless this blows over. Best hope Smith will be able to get it all filmed right.” Kenny was failing to hide his sympathy.

“What?” Mike was looking at Levi now.

“You wouldn’t be there anyways.” Levi was looking at the floor, shame in his actions making it hard to even stand.

“While she is with Erwin? Or, would it be...” Mike was looking at Kenny in horror.

“Ha!” Kenny’s barking laugh made them flinch. “Not me. I know what Levi would do to me. No. It’ll be Erwin. Your girl is just also filming with a prop.”

Mike paled. Levi slumped against the wall, giving Mike all the space he could need.

“Levi?” Mike could not believe what he was hearing.

“It’s only Nanaba. She can handle Nanaba.” Levi hated himself for agreeing to it. He just hoped Erwin would be able to get the shots without anyone getting hurt.


	18. As A Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders of: stockholm syndrome, (kidnapping happened), bittersweetness, and Reader and Erwin being able to really just talk to each other.

Entering Erwin’s home for the second time, with Lane also in tow, felt a bit like coming back after a long vacation. Erwin sounded hopeful your stay would be brief. He was quick to say Levi being reprimanded for hurting a prop would not last long. This would not have even happened if it had not been Marie. Nile lacked that clout to get anyone to care in the long term. Levi was far too valuable. Once it was clear Marie was filming again, without set backs, it would be forgotten entirely.

“Have you stayed at Levi’s before?” Erwin asked from the open bedroom door. He let Lane loose for you, watching the kitten barrel under the shelter of the bed, carrier kept in view as if it were a predator.

“Not overnight.” You had your hands over the buckles to your muzzle. You wanted it on until you were safely set up again. Everything looked as you had left it, simply dusted.

“The rules are easy. You do not knock on closed doors unless it is an emergency. You can’t open them so that won’t be an issue. You do not snoop. You want something, you ask me. You clean up after Lane. I’m too busy for the distraction.”

You were looking at Erwin like he had just proven reindeer really could fly, by giving you one. “I am allowed out of my room?”

“So long as you are good, yes, your door will be unlocked. If something comes up and I have to leave, you will need to wait in your room. But I see no reason to confine you when I’m home.” Erwin stepped to the side, arm held up in offer of a tour. You took a tentative step forward. “Please take your mask off. I’d like to see your face, to better read your reaction? You can wear it around your neck if you like.”

You had started to notice Erwin was more comfortable challenging you. Levi would have let you keep on the muzzle regardless. Erwin’s statement made you more aware of how Levi had taken on that burden by his letting you keep on your mask. He had let you feel safe at his expense. In Erwin’s house, you felt you could push for him. You moved it to around your neck, offer of compromise accepted.

The ground floor was rather boring. Erwin’s backyard was far simpler thanLevi’s. It was a nice cobblestone seating area, surrounded by an unexceptional lawn. The fence was high and made the space feel claustrophobic when coupled with the dark shadow over the large wooden table and four chairs.

Two spare rooms, totally unfurnished, and a sparse living area made you wonder why Levi had thought you would like this place. The home he and Mike crafted was far better. This place felt virtually vacant.

That was until Erwin took you upstairs. The view stopped your heart for a second. Erwin watched in confusion as you scurried downstairs, only to nod with understanding when you reappeared with your tablet. It was here. Levi had been here, when the picture of home was taken.

“Did you take this photo?” You could not hide your wonder.

Looking at the captured moment in time as long as you had, more details had collected. Levi being so relaxed with his book, peacefully enjoying his tea. The casual feeling of the shot was not something you saw often. It was just another day. With a picturesque haze hanging over the verdant tree line, framed by the french doors. The view now was just as spectacular as then. Life was perfectly normal and pleasant in this frozen moment.

“Yes. When I saw they used it for you, I was glad I’d taken it. Levi is by far the harder to catch unposed. He is just always acting like cameras are on.” Erwin seemed to be lamenting. “He so rarely lets his natural self show.”

Erwin started to rub your neck, thumb finding a knot and absently massaging it away. “Back before you, anyways. He is more himself around you.”

You nodded understanding. You could sense that with Levi. His mask was a little less strictly in place around you, the real him peeking out. “The three of you lived here?”

“Yes. We renovated it together. Mike’s artistic eye designed, Levi and I put in a not insignificant amount of labor.” Erwin walked you to take a seat at the table, taking a moment to adjust a pair of chairs,distracting from his building emotions.

You understood how meaningful something like that would be. Them working together to make a home out of this existence. Now you understood why Levi liked the place. You could also not understand how Erwin could bear living alone in the sanctuary they had built together. You would have expected the loneliness to be drowning.

“Levi thought I might like visiting you here. I get why, now.” You started to pull at Erwin’s choice of isolation.

“I would never refuse you three from my home.” Erwin sounded wistful.

“I might be here a lot regardless. Levi is having trouble, it seems.” You were not sure how to feel about Erwin being forced into the task of sitter again. Levi was doing worse than you when it came to behaving, it seemed.

Erwin simpered at you. “Levi has been having trouble with this film. The script has too many cooks in the kitchen. He has been struggling to keep control since the start.”

“You knew then, at the first shoot, that you might be filming with me?” You asked like you had not already worked it out.

“Yes. There was still a chance he would get total control back. Levi was trying to limit it to just him and Mike.” Erwin chewed his tongue a moment. “It was not going well, however.”

“We still aren’t out of the woods.” You could not help but nod toward the sprawl of trees on the other side of the glass.

Erwin shook his head at your pun. “Levi is doing the best he can. He is a good owner. He has been trying so hard for you. His delaying-“

“Why do you do that?” You were smirking, something a little more akin to an expression of Levi’s than your own.

“Do what?”

“Treat me like I won’t get it? Like I won’t see what you’ve done. See how you flaunted your coat to Levi. Left before he could give it back without thinking. You manipulated the whole thing, even then. Levi might have acted, but you positioned him. You.”

“You are Levi’s pet. Not mine to protect.”

“But you did protect me. Because I’m Levi’s? Or is it because I’m me?”

“You can’t tell?” Erwin kept looking out to the woods, not at you.

“Too close to the answer to be objective.”

“If you were not you, I would not care. If you were not Levi’s...” Erwin sighed, turning to look you over. “I think I never would have allowed myself to notice.”

“He was shocked when I told him you still love them.”

Erwin was looking at you in thinly veiled horror. “You told him.”

“I realized it in how you reacted to everything with Nanaba, that you were still in love with them. I get it now.” You ran your hand delicately over the table. This home Erwin had made, for a dream he had given up on, but could never totally let go of. “You wanted a pet? So badly you left them to try and get one? With Nile?”

“They would never have-“ Erwin looked at you like he saw the foolishness in what he had been about to say. He did not need you to call him out again. “I _thought_ they would never want a pet. Back then I might have been right even. We were happy. It would have rocked the boat. Nile was different back then. We were good together. Marie seemed like the perfect pet for us, we thought.”

“So you went after having a side couple? Without breaking it off with Mike and Levi?” You were a little shocked any of them would have attempted it.

“Levi refused to be with me, but he was not willing to demand the same of Mike. He should have. I hurt them so badly because of it.”

“You capsized the boat, chasing that dream without them.” You frowned at the realization Mike had lost so much with any attempt at a pet entering his life.

“Maybe. Maybe it was better I did. They have you because of it. Mike needs you. Maybe even more than Levi.”

“Mike?” You were a little surprised.

“I’m the one that pulled him into this world. He was just an artist selling his handmade leather work when I met him. His craft was so beautiful. I had to use it.” Erwin ran his hand through his hair, messing it slightly. “When a way to film with him popped up, I selfishly jumped at it. Mike had wanted a simple, a normal life with me. Never fame or fortune. I dragged him into this world without warning him.”

“This inescapable world that devours happy dreams.” You had your heart aching at the image of a young Mike on his first ever set. The gentle souled Mike seeing his first prop in gear he had made. You did not think he would have liked that, not like he enjoyed seeing you in his gifts.

“He was not taking to it like I hoped. I was worried. Until Levi brought in a prop for us, helped me set them up. It was the way the prop broke so effortlessly under Levi that made me want him. He has always been beautiful, your Levi, but I wanted his steel. He would be solid where Mike was soft. They would balance. The perfect complementing pair.

“Levi was magic under Mike’s commanded hands. I could direct them and get every shot. Levi enjoyed the pain as well, though with him we used more than just our natural gifts.” Erwin used his thumb to send a reminder of Levi’s biting your neck down your spine. You were more than satisfied with their ‘natural gifts’.

“Did you know you would fall in love? Levi just sort of sneaks up on you. You think it’s just lust-“ you stopped.

“Hm?” Erwin turned your face up to him.

“I love him. And Mike.” You braced before continuing. “And you.”

Erwin cupped your cheek, thumb rubbing the back of your jaw. “You look so sad to be saying it.”

“What’s wrong with me?” You looking into those crystal blue eyes, Erwin being the one person that might understand exactly what you meant.

“Are you sure it’s love?” Erwin asked with a lopsided smile that did not reach those eyes.

“Can I be?” You hoped he could tell you.

Erwin thought a long moment. “There is a simple answer here. There is also an answer that will rip your heart open. They cannot both be true.”

“That I am in love. That I only think I’m in love.” You whispered.

“Worse than that. Much worse.” Erwin waited a long moment. When you did not offer another guess, he continued. “There is the answer as it applies to now. Simply that you are in love and are happy and that is all that matters.”

Your heart trembled. “The other?”

“You don’t need me to say it. You know that answer. You doubted. You know why.” Erwin tried one last time to keep from shattering your fragile joy. He knew this bell, once rung, might forever echo.

“Please, Erwin.” You needed him to say it.

“How can you ever love us? We are monsters. This is only your life now because of us. We stole you. You should not be able to love us, but rather _hate_ us.” Erwin pulled you from your chair to straddle his lap. He held you close as he smashed your pretty lies to bits.

“You want to know if it is real? If the world you are building is _real_? It is. If you let it. It does not conflict with objective reality. It will last if you do not poke at it. Levi loves you. Mike loves you.” Erwin pressed a kiss to your neck over each of their marks in turn.

“I love you.” He whispered his sin into your ear.

You started to buckle under reality. You needed Erwin’s words to be true, if you were going to survive. They loved you. Living was just too awful if you looked at only the other side of the coin. You needed to be loved and _you_ needed to love them back. You needed to celebrate the small victories, the moments were you could actually smile. You had to let that be your truth. The only alternative was something too closely akin to death.

“Please.” You were hanging on to Erwin, the last solid thing in a world getting washed away.

“You can either be a pet, or a prop. There is no other option. We have left you no other options. You can never be more than that in this world.” Erwin looked at you, hardened resolve showing what he said next was difficult for him. “I wanted to call my pet kitten. It never suited Marie, so I never used it with her. That should have told me how futile my efforts would be.”

Erwin started massaging his hands at your waist, thumbs dipping under the hem of your shirt. “When Mike called Nanaba a canary, it clicked. You were a kitten. Just not _my_ kitten.”

You nuzzled up into his neck, lips pressing to a pulse that was steadily growing faster. “Can I be your kitten?”

Erwin tugged you down so that he was grinding you into his trapped erection. He held your clothing instead of you. As your pants tore under his pulling you to met a thrust up, you understood why.

“I want that.” Erwin rested his forehead to yours. “Very much.”

“Tell them.” You turned your chin a little, offering your lips.

“No.” Erwin kissed you, tongue slipping between your easily parted lips. He was devouring you while carrying you toward his bedroom. He came up for air, a tempest of emotions in his eyes. “But you are my kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, but it was really a good spot for a chapter break.
> 
> Sorry!


	19. Pleasing the Devil NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overly Poetic Author tag.

Erwin placed you down gently on the bed, using effort to keep control. You could feel the way he was fighting himself. He tugged off your pants, top quickly following. It was the sight of Levi and Mike all over you that stopped him.

You looked at him, only article of clothing left being your panties. You held out your hand, wordlessly asking him to join you. You were waiting for Erwin with the patience Levi always seemed to have for you.

“They won’t be happy about this.” Erwin had such ambiguity on his face.

“I think Levi expected you to want to. I think they both hoped you would, in a way.” You took off the last barrier, showing Erwin how confident you were in their approval. He had to know you would never betray them. “They are scared to admit they miss you. After how hurt they ended up, I can’t blame them. I think that’s why Levi wanted me to know, to remember, they were not going to be mad if I wanted to be with you.”

Erwin was looking at you with such an innocent hope. “They... me.”

Erwin said nothing more. He simply started taking off his clothes. It was slow, like he expected you to change your mind, to stop him. When the crawling pace only managed to unbutton his shirt, you sighed. You started helping him, only really realizing you had never seen him fully naked as his pants hit the floor.

Erwin was as much an Adonis as Mike or Levi. His tanned skin was remarkably unblemished over the entirety of his fit frame. Sculpted muscle and ready to film, Erwin was a truly wondrous sight. You could see Erwin’s pride, confidence in his providing a good view, all over his face.

It was a long pause, Erwin letting you completely drink him in, before he was crashing on you like a tide. His hands were finding every mark left by your men, pressure used to bring them into his bed with you. He kissed over the tender reminders of them, urgency giving haste but not brashness.

Erwin trailed his fingers down to check how ready you were. It was a pleased hum that gave away how eager he was. He did not finger you at all once your wetness was discovered. He was simply lining himself to enter you.

He let his whole weight fall on you as he pushed inside. You kissed every part of him you could, his mouth was otherwise occupied by giving subtle sounds of rapture. He stayed slow but began moving immediately. You relaxed under him, allowing him to find the tempo he wanted.

When one of his thrusts made you moan, you clasped your hand over your mouth. Some aspect of Erwin shied you away from being as free with your sounds as you were with Levi or Mike. It was nothing Erwin had done, just a feeling that had crept in under your skin.

“Don’t do that. Let me hear you. Your men have such a head start, knowing your every little clue. Let me learn you.” Erwin had noticed where he should aim.

Erwin laced his fingers with the the ones that had been covering your mouth. He repeated his earlier motion, this time pinning down your hand, allowing him to hear you clearly. It was only a ragged gasp that you could answer with. You saw the sparkle in his eyes as he tried to earn a moan from you for a second time.

You wanted something, more of him, somehow. You leaned up a little thinking to kiss him but he remained out of reach. His fingertips came to your lips, soft touch mimicking the chastest of kisses. Your lips parted and Erwin pushed his fingers in, petting along your tongue. He curled his fingers, letting you lick him as you would have a different part of him.

“I hadn’t noticed how much you requested with your body. How lucky for them, having you tell them how much you want them with every little move. No wonder Levi lets you have your mask. He can always ‘hear’ you.” Erwin gave an extra hard thrust as punctuation.

You arched into him, muscles needing to stretch to hold the pleasure. Erwin had his fingers as a ‘v’ between your teeth, the gentle gesture alone opening your mouth wide. Your moan was louder for it, nothing to hold you back. Erwin’s breath trembled. He very much liked to hear you.

“You really want to be my kitten?” Erwin asked the question in a way that said it was more than just a pet name you would be accepting. He removed his fingers only to cup your cheek.

“If you’ll let me.” You knew your home needed Erwin in it.

“You’re mine then.” His eyes closed as a smile curled his lips.

Erwin started using a staccato of thrusts that danced through all of you. You gave each one a sound that only spurred him on. You were so close, holding back to keep from tumbling over ahead of him. Erwin’s eyes widened as he noticed. It was the softening at the edges of his smiling eyes that nearly did you in.

“Please?” You asked because it was Erwin, because you knew he would reward you for doing so.

“Yes.” Erwin pushed you over the ledge.

He was with you, falling headlong into the same thrall of belonging. You collapsed together, bones and skin failing to keep you separated. You were sure your heart had escaped and now beat in his chest. That was fine though, you had his to keep you going. You were breathing for each other, lungs now being shared with there being no line between you.

Erwin was less hasty in separating than Levi. More like your Mike, Erwin seemed to like lingering. Eventually getting up did happen. He shared a shower with you, cleanliness a habit of Levi’s that everyone had in spades.

Erwin seemed to be happy to have you bringing bits of your other men into his home. He was near beaming when he saw you in Levi’s hoodie and the muzzle Mike had made for you. You wore the muzzle at your neck, though you suspected it might end up something you wanted on completely.

Dinner came and went, meal prepared by Erwin being unreasonably good. The man was actually the Devil, you were sure. How else to explain so many skills accumulated in one man? Sitting on the couch, music playing instead of a movie, Erwin discussed with you a topic your Levi had been avoiding.

“You are scheduled for filming in two days.”

You were surprised. Mike had made it sound like he did not expect you to be filming anytime soon. He even made it sound like it might be weeks before there was more filming. “I hadn’t realized. Mike made it sound otherwise.”

“Hm. Betting Levi meant to keep it from Mike for as long as possible, not you.” Erwin drummed his fingers to the music. It was a gesture that felt more of Mike than Erwin. You wondered if Erwin knew he had picked up doing it.

“Why?” You leaned a little more into Erwin.

“You will be with me. Not Levi.” Erwin adjusted so he could hold you more. “We will have a prop with us.”

You let Erwin hold you, but had your fingers go to the muzzle. Soft leather, carefully stitched together, just for you. Proof you were Levi’s pet. “I’ve never filmed with a prop before.”

“It’s fine. It will be Nanaba. We aren’t going to hurt her. Quite the opposite.”

You had a fine tremble starting. “Nanaba?”

“Can you be a good kitten and film with Nanaba and me?” Erwin kissed your temple.

“I don’t want to watch you with her.” You answered honestly, certain that nothing you said would change your needing to see Erwin with someone else if filming demanded it.

Erwin chuckled softly. “I won’t be with her. You will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but love all of you. Thank you for coming along with me.  
> Your taking the time to read my story is just the world to me.  
> ~ _Thank You_ ~


	20. Kitten/Canary NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filming! F/F!
> 
> Erwin is there. I try to keep it believable for Reader to be het, but I'm not so maybe I miss the mark. Feel free to yell at me in the comments (constructively is more helpful, but just letting me know your reaction works, too! <3)

Walking onto the old set was surreal. Everything was already set as you arrived. Erwin said Kenny might be around, or he might be keeping Levi away. Regardless you had not been prepared for what you saw. Nanaba was on the ‘pet shop’ bed, chains spreadingher open, one locked around her throat. It made an involuntary whimper escape you. Your Nanaba as a prop.

Erwin was taking your clothes, act of stripping you intentionally done slow. “Try to make me want her. You are petitioning for her safety. Convince me she will be a good toy. That I should keep her.” Erwin ran his fingers up and down your hip once everything but you mask was off you.

“How?” You had no idea how to stage her for Erwin, let alone the cameras. You played with the buckle keeping the piece of Mike around your neck.

“Touch her. Watch me. You’ll see it on me, if you are doing well. Try to make her feel good. It makes even the most awkward of moments alluring, if you are both enjoying it.” Erwin was hugging you to him.

It was almost a dance move, Erwin’s swaying you from a hug to guiding you by the hand to the bed. You walked slowly, Nanaba watching you the whole way. You did not want to be the one hurting her. Standing in the position of user had cement filling your gut. You looked at the ball gag in her mouth and had a sneer overtake your lips.

“Erwin? Could Nana wear my mask? Just for this scene?” You knew she would not be allowed to be as free as you, but maybe you could give her a little more peace.

“Such a generous pet. Sharing your gifts. Isn’t that nice, Nanaba?” Erwin was speaking in his character’s voice. It sent a chill down your spine. Erwin’s filming persona scared you.

“You don’t need a mask, do you kitten? You can keep quiet for me?” Erwin was unbuckling your mask.

“As silent as you want.” You answered with words since Erwin had his back to you.

The gag was being replaced with the airy mask you had been in most of the film. You liked seeing Nanaba’s eyes light up for you. You crawled up the bed, putting yourself between her and Erwin as much as you could without really getting in Erwin’s way. Nanaba still thought of you as her ally. Maybe you could protect her a bit as your men protected you. You could not stop the filming, but you could do your best to make her actually feel good.

“It’s better with my mask, isn’t it Nana?” You had a moment of dread thinking she might not want something Mike crafted on her.

Her answer was a subtle nod, kept shallow to prevent interference with what Erwin was doing. She reached for you, but had her chains keep her back. You reached for her hand but Erwin got there first.

“Nanaba, Kenny told you to be good for me, yes?” Erwin had his keys in his hands. Nanaba nodded, sharp and obedient. “Good. You behave and only (F/N) will touch you. You do not want me to be the one touching you.”

The words reminded you more of Levi as a handler than talent. Erwin, to the best of your knowledge, was never a handler. It made you wonder how props were treated by cast normally.

“Kitten?” You looked to Erwin. “You need to stay silent now. We are going to start filming. You may only speak to Nana, and only about what you are doing. Understand?”

This time you nodded. Silence was Erwin’s command and you would meet it. You took Nanaba’s hand in yours, ready to start once Erwin gave you an idea of how.

You heard the call for filming and watched Erwin pace a moment. You played your fingers over Nanaba’s skin, intending to covertly check and see if she had been prepared at all. Nanaba’s body was a foreign canvas but a familiar one at the same time. You could hurt her if you were too rough too fast. Filming would not stop for her getting hurt.

Erwin stopped pacing to study you as you checked her. She was not as ready as you would have liked, having only her natural reaction evident. Everything considered, it was fine since you knew. You were allowed to get her ready, if it was within the confines of enticing Erwin. You took your fingers away but drew along Nanaba’s skin as you went.

You started with a playfully quick kiss to her shoulder. You looked at Erwin, but he was not giving you any clues. A second light kiss went a little higher. Then a third peck, this time with a smile curling at the edge of your pucker. Erwin was watching with some interest. You kissed a path along her neck, snorting at the chain as it got in the way. You bit the strap of the mask, giving a soft tug, pulling Nanaba’s loose body closer to you. The chain at her neck, inconveniently jerking her, kept Nanaba from falling against you as much as you had intended.

Erwin leaned his weight, a step about to be taken toward you. You knew that was not what you wanted. Erwin was to be persuaded away from Nanaba, not closer. You clutched at her possessively, pulling her a little closer by the waist. Erwin paused, head tilting slightly. Nanaba shifted into you, helping you keep the chains from hurting her, allowing you to move her away from Erwin. You had to keep her safe, you had to do better.

You splayed your fingers over her shifting ribs, just below her bust line. You pushed your hands up over the soft mounds, showing off how her petite breasts were still more than substantial enough to enjoy. You kneaded them a moment before leaning around her.

You kept your eyes on Erwin as long as you could, parted lips framing how the tip of your tongue pressed at the back of your teeth. Erwin was in your peripheral when you licked a crescent over Nanaba’s rosy areola. You turned away from him to take her nipple with a kiss. You gently nibbled and licked until she was pert between your lips.

You straddled one of her thighs to better reach her other nipple. Coaxing her to lift her leg for you to better grind on was easy. Nanaba wanted to be good for you as much as keep Erwin away. You slid you fingers over her stomach, internally smiling at how there was a bit of meat there. She had been too skinny under your Mike’s care.

You toyed your fingers up and down her vulva. Dipping your fingers low over the sensitive frills of skin, delicate folds parted to show off the treasured pearl. Her beautiful clitoris was displayedbetween your fingers for Erwin to see. You kissed up to along her throat to nip her ear. Nanaba rocked into you hand, soft sound used to show it felt good.

You knew what you wanted to do, but the chain at Nanaba’s neck was in the way, yet again. You looked at Erwin, request silent, but heard all the same. He walked around to undo the chain at Nanaba’s throat.

“Not her legs though. You two have fun.” Erwin ran his hand over you, only to have you following it absentmindedly until he was out of reach.

You crawled around Nanaba, fingers returning to her glistening folds once you were behind her. You kissed her neck softly while pushing your fingers inside. She was pleasingly wet, warmth hugging around your digits tightly. You curled you fingers a little, moving to stroke inside her.

Your dominant hand went to her clit, rubbing her to the rhythm to match your other hand’s fingers. You upped the tempo, plunging in and out of her a little more. Her hips would move to meet you, grinding her back into you. You hummed softly, noticing how supple she was. You rubbed your cheek up her scapula, understanding how solid and fragile she was all at once.

You hooked your feet over her hips, spreading her opening to the gaze of Erwin. He was positioned in a way as to not block the cameras but could be seen in the frame. He was mostly still, but his eyes traveled over all you were doing. Those blue irises drifted back to yours, hunger shining through.

Nanaba started to lean back a little. You could tell she was close. She was so eager, encouraging you to go faster. You kept your fingers moving, ignoring about Erwin for the trembling creature in your care. She whimpered as deep muscles clenched around you, additional wetness slicking your fingers. You would have sworn it was your name she tried to call from behind your mask. You kept stroking inside her, as you slowed your motions, helping her coast down.

Erwin had come closer without you noticing. He pulled you to him by the jaw. The pressure of only the one hand still had you carelessly grabbing for him with shining fingers. “So messy. Clean her up. Your tongue should do.”

You scrambled to meet Erwin’s movements. He shoved you down between Nanaba’s parted legs. You licked your lips, kissing her thigh while looking at Erwin.

“Good girl. I’ll be right back. Don’t worry.”

Erwin left the shot somewhere behind you, but was a recognizable shadow by the cameras. You were kissing up Nanaba’s leg to nip her kneecap when you noticed Erwin leaving. The fear of not having any of your men with you paused you only a moment. Erwin would be back. It had not been only a scripted comment. You were with Nanaba, and Erwin’s filming crew. You would be fine as long as you both behaved.

“Nana?” You asked softly. She looked at you, a little blurry eyed. “Do you think you can come for me again, Nana?”

The woman looked at you, focus returning. She nodded, a sharp motion, one of certainty.

“That’s my canary.” You purred out her abandoned pet name. It warmed something in you, using it. Kittens were built to eat canaries, after all.

 

~~

 

“Kenny!” Erwin was moving like a dark cloud.

Kenny and Levi turned from the tablet between them. Levi had anger take over when he saw how Erwin was alone.

“Where the fuck is (F/N)?” Levi was walking to meet Erwin.

“Filming. Now ask your uncle why he needed me so urgently that I had to leave her with Nanaba? Almost ruined a spectacular take.” Erwin was terse.

“Wha- fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” Kenny was walking past Erwin toward the set, but it was already too late.

Isabel came running up. “Levi! Erwin! Reiss, he’s on set! He said to just keep filming. You have to-“

Levi was already running for the set, Erwin and Kenny right behind.

 

~~

 

It was a totally new experience for you, licking Nanaba. You had never been one to request being eaten out, having wanted those lips and teeth elsewhere. Nanaba’s reaction made you sure she was not like that. You stayed focused on the task at hand, small sounds of the crew behind you quickly being muted.

You ran the tip of your tongue over her soft lower lips, used the full flat of it to lap up to over her clit. You marveled at how she moved. It was thrilling seeing each twitch as you played with your pressure. Your Nana seemed to prefer a lighter touch. You accorded her immediately.

Nanaba’s hips moved to assist you a bit too much though. It made it so you had to use both hands to control her. It was getting difficult though. You pushed one hand down harder at her hip. She mewled for you but reduced her bucking to something manageable.

You swallowed hard, lowering where your mouth would be. You started to make out with her core. You twisted under one of her legs, letting you angle an arm up. You were fingering her clit but also pressing your arm against her abdomen. You pinned her other leg down, flattening her to the mattress. You hoped Erwin would come back, let you see if the angles were right by his silent commands.

Nanaba whimpered. You picked up speed, your mouth’s shallow flirtations enough with your fingers doing the real work. An involuntary shudder accompanied a soft noise from Nanaba. You hummed, letting her know you understood her warning. You went faster with your ministrations. As her back bowed and you had to fight her hips, you sighed. She was coming so hard for you.

You kept lapping at her a few moments. You heard boots getting closer. You crawled up to your knees, ready to have Erwin direct you more. You were panting, Nanaba was boneless. You were sure everything was going smoothly, until Nanaba’s eyes widened in confusion and fear. Her warning was muffled by your mask, so you turned too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's!!
> 
> ...Yeah, I posted a F/F smut with relatively no Levi of my Levi/Reader fic (that is also a cliffhanger) on Valentine's Day.
> 
> I'm a monster. But a monster that loves you!  
> Be well darlings!  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️ You are all my Valentines ❤️❤️❤️❤️!!


	21. Kitten Covered In Canary Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, blood, YANDERE LEVI.

The boot steps you had thought belonged to Erwin, did not. You were thrown off the bed and away from Nanaba in a flash. The concrete floor bruised and scraped gashes on one hip but your mind barely registered the pain. The situation at hand needed your attention more than you needed to hurt.

You recognized the handler as the idiot that had grabbed you, ignoring Levi’s claiming of you as his pet. The fool was struggling with his belt, kneeling on the bed between your Nanaba’s legs. You acted on instinct. It was not smart, it was not allowed, but Nanaba was not his to use. The only thing you could think was handlers were not supposed to use props. Levi had inferred it regularly enough you were sure. Handlers were not talent, talent rarely worked as handlers. Levi was the exception, not the rule.

You grabbed at the man trying to force himself on Nanaba. He slashed at you with a flash of silver. You stumbled back, breeze telling you the blade had been much too close. You tripped backwards, landing hard on your rump. More pain to notice later. You had never seen anyone armed, not inside the compound. How lousy of a handler was he?

You looked around at the crew. None of them looked surprised. Near as you could tell they intended to just keep filming. There was no sign of Erwin or even Kenny. You were panicking. Nanaba made a pained sound and you looked back to her.

He had been distracted from undoing his pants to push the knife into Nanaba’s belly. Props were not pets. They were simply fodder. Not your Nanaba though. Nanaba might not have been a pet, might not have belonged to Mike anymore, but she was yours in a way that stirred something in you. The fire your men had wanted so badly to keep from snuffing out roared to violent life.

You jumped on his back, trying to wrestle him away, get him to leave the knife where it was to keep from potentially doing more damage with its removal. They would treat her, Nanaba could be saved. Levi would make that happen for you, if for no other reason.

You used teeth and nails, your harder edges being the only real weapons you had. Even untrained, you were more than such a novice handler could deal with. Erwin had overpowered you, Levi could win without trying, even gentle Mike could manage you better. This man took more than a few hits to the face, ending with a split lip and blood on his brow.

He wrestled you down, even with you making it difficult. You were slammed to the mattress like a rag doll once he got a good grip. He pulled the blade out of Nanaba and raised it to lash out at you. You were not sure what you would have done, because Nanaba was not down for the count. Her foot snapped out and caught him in the junk, hard kick knocking his face into the mattress for a moment.

You grabbed for the knife while he was addled and cursing. The blood made the blade slick in his hand, allowing you to get it free when you sacrificed letting it cut into your palm for a superior grip. You tossed the blade towards the dark where he would not be able to find it again without disrupting filming. You were not sure what was going on, but you suspected filming was more important than any of you. You had noticed something enough to push you to fight even harder: no one was trying to stop you, either.

It was a wet smash of blood soaked fist to your face that staggered you down. He was standing, coming around the bed with heavy steps. You were grabbing for Nanaba as she grabbed for you, shifting you both away as much as Nanaba’s chains allowed. Your mind roared with frustration at the heat of the red painting you. Not your blood. Your hands went to cover her wound, your own defense forgotten at the sight of so much coated in scarlet.

“Pet?”

You looked up, blood smeared and panicked, to the sound of the only person you wanted to see. Levi was standing at the edge of the cameras. His face started as shocked horror that morphed to the blank mask of expressionless calm you knew would bring reckoning on your behalf.

“Help her.” You only whimpered out the plea.

A new knife skittered into the light. The handler lunged for it, expecting Levi to do the same. Levi was walking up to you, hands going to his keys, keys going to the locks of Nanaba’s chains. Levi’s coat was pressed over the wound in Nanaba’s gut, your hands being guided by his to add pressure. Levi frowned when he saw your hand was bleeding.

“Did he cut you?” Levi sounded too calm.

“He stabbed Nana! I tried to fight him but-“ Levi grabbed the bottom of your jaw, stopping your explanation.

“Pet? Did he cut your hand?” Levi sounded emptier than you had ever heard before. It caught your voice in your throat, instinctive fear stopping you dead.

“I’ll cut her throat next.” The handler tossed the knife from hand to hand, clearly confident in his skill.

Levi slid his fingers over your cheek. “Sweetheart, look at Nana. Keep focused on Nana.”

You turned your head to Nanaba’s expectant eyes, feeling Levi climb off the bed. You held her eyes with yours, not letting curiosity sway you. The scuffle behind you was ignored. Nanaba tried to look to the sound of metal slicing through something, but you blocked her view. You shook your head and Nanaba nodded. She would trust you, believing you that Levi would keep you both safe.

A wet thud followed by the sound of multiple sets of boots coming up behind you made you tense over Nanaba, until Erwin was pulling you off of her. Kenny was picking her up, carrying her away without a word. You looked for Levi and saw him standing over something. All cameras were on him.

He was breathing hard from exertion but you could tell he was already returning back to a normal steady rhythm. He was waiting to be sure the form at his feet would not get up. You were very sure it would never get up. Your mind started to process the pieces, but Erwin turned you away.

“Take her to Farlan.” Levi was not moving.

“I won’t leave her for a second. Not until you get there.” Erwin was leading you in the direction Kenny had gone.

“Levi?” You did not want to go without him.

“I’m fine pet. I’m going to clean up, get you some clothes. Then I’ll be right there.” Levi was a little more himself, but something was even further off.

“You aren’t lying?” You had never doubted him before.

“I’ll be quick pet. Please go with Erwin?” Levi had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

You would forgive him, this once, if he was lying.

 

~~

 

Levi counted her footsteps. He caught that he was doing it when he hit thirteen. He made himself stop. All the same, he knew better than to try and move yet. If he lifted his foot, even just shifted his weight too much, he was going to act.

The bastard was still on set, looking at him smugly. It was ten short steps to close the distance, he would have the knife he took from the poor sod at his feet and he could get the one beside camera six without losing momentum. He would be on Reiss, tearing him to shreds, before anyone could hope to stop him.

His pet, his perfect and loving girl was _hurt_. That demanded retribution. Levi’s mind was already halfway through planning the act when cooler heads interrupted.

“Big Bro?” Isabel was holding out a towel. She looked to the dark corner that cloaked Rod Reiss. “She needs you. So badly. Don’t make it so they take her from you.”

Levi had his mind lurch, leaving a voice screaming at him to hear Isabel’s words. “What?”

“They will take her from you. Forever. Maybe they’ll give her to Erwin, if you’re lucky. But not Mike. And not you. Because you’ll be dead.” Isabel spoke with the knowledge that came from growing up in the industry, right alongside Levi.

Levi had it stab into him. It would make him a liar in the worst way. He had promised to never let her go. He would not act, this once, just for her. He would not abandon her to this world, alone.

“I can’t do nothing.” Levi still did not want to move. His head wanted to do the right thing. His bones wanted to destroy something, possibly everything.

“You won’t do nothing. You just need to be smart, like Farlan. You aren’t seeing what I saw. (F/N) had an amazing shoot. It was magic and while you gave it a climax that works, it would have been better if Erwin had just fucked her like the script said.” Isabel did not show any sign of getting tired of holding out the towel. “Long story short-“

“Too late.” Levi smirked at the reference.

Isabel rolled her eyes but grinned wide over their history helping him find reason. “Reiss might be _the_ big boss, but he just ruined an amazing shot trying to mess with you. Filming is set back, not just for (F/N) but Nanaba too, now. Kenny had a lot lined up. It’s gonna be months wasted on healing a prop. The scar still might force reshooting stuff. This went all sorts of _bad_.”

“Still might get worse.” Reiss was leaving out the side, away from Levi and anything that might draw more of his ire.

“Let him go. Let Historia handle this. Your not killing him means Historia can leverage this against him.” Isabel was speaking like that mattered more than Levi felt it could.

“That’s great. Bastard loses he title just to soak up money and have more free time to still piss me off and fuck with my script.” Levi had his jaw setting.

“Until Historia is in total control. Then, well, then he isn’t protected anymore.” Isabel had a wicked little smile peek out.

Levi blinked twice before looking at Isabel in disbelief. “You serious?”

“A little bird told me Historia is mad about something he did. Not sure what, but I would bet it has something to do with how odd Ymir has been lately.” Isabel went somber at mentioning Ymir.

“No one would mess with Historia’s pet. I wouldn’t even risk pissing in her direction.” Historia would be as mad as him if something happened to her pet. The mere notion that Historia might have cause to back certain actions calmed Levi. He could be patient. Anything for his girl.

Levi took the offered towel. “Thanks, Brat. You’ve kept me from lying to her.”

Isabel lit up like a mini sun. “Any time, Big Bro. Anytime.”

 

~~

 

Erwin looked surprised when Levi joined you. A part of you was relieved. You could not say why you had thought he was lying to you before, but you had genuinely believed you might not see him again for a long while. Levi had a bag on the floor that contained clothing for you, but he had not changed at all. He had washed up a bit, hands and face scrubbed, but there was still blood on his clothes andboots.

People kept coming and going. Erwin would talk with some of them, others whispered to Levi. Erwin and Levi went to the hall to talk, Levi never losing sight of you. He seemed to trust Farlan would keep you safe long enough to get back to you. A few people had tried to talk to Farlan only to have him and Levi team up to chase them off. Farlan was focused exclusively on properly treating your hand. You were looking anywhere else.

Erwin was staying close even with Levi sitting next to you, holding your good hand much too tight. “She’ll let you break her hand, Levi. Loosen your grip a little.” Erwin was already holding up his hands in surrender when Levi turned to glare at him. “Not let go, just leave her a working hand.”

Levi loosened his grip a little so you squeezed his tighter. He relaxed as your hand tried to crush his. Farlan finished the last stitch and you let Levi’s hand get its circulation back. Levi kissed the back of your hand in his. He rested his head on your shoulder while Farlan bandaged your hand. Instructions were told to Levi but he made a point of making sure Erwin got it all as well.

“You coming home with us?” Erwin was standing in the doorway, bag of supplies in his hand.

“Yeah. Mind if Mike and I sleep over?” Levi was hugging you around the middle, making walking to leave harder.

“You are welcome to be with your pet whenever you want.” Erwin was speaking softly.

“Was hoping it would be the four of us.” Levi did not look at Erwin, but you did.

You caught how bright Erwin’s eyes got. “My bed holds four.”

Maybe you were in shock. There was definitely soreness and exhaustion. You were undeniably injured and in need of a long bath. The only thing you could think, however, was a larking whim about how many people the tub might hold.

Mike was already in Erwin’s home when you arrived. Erwin seemed notably less surprised than Levi by the tall man being able to get in. Mike, even being the one that was cleanest, was the one to shower with you. Levi made a point of not showering with Erwin, though the pair were already in bed when you and Mike joined them. Levi was dozing on Erwin’s chest while Erwin continued with his latest read, a book you had recommended.

Mike snuggled in behind you, pushing you against Levi who rolled over to hold you without waking. Erwin read aloud, words somehow mesmerizing you the more you listened to his voice. It was a calming drone, even and warm. You did not stop listening, not even after you fell asleep. You dreamed of sleeping in that bed. That was how much you just wanted to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Almost over.


	22. Umbrella NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filming! And non-filming smut!
> 
> As I worry way too much about accidentally triggering my audience, please be aware! If you have been paying attention to what the characters have been saying for the films you might be worried for Reader because of certain things that get said here. I assure you, Reader is unharmed and Levi would never do such a thing to her. Accidental pregnancy would be a major issue for a criminal (trying to appear legal) porn industry so there are many precautions in place. If you've caught my answering the questions in previous comments you know I do not actually explain these in the story to help leave it open to the audience's preference. Some folks react really well to being on the pill and would prefer that be how, others (like me) are not so great with it and want other options. Regardless of how, Reader was never in danger of conceiving and it was not a real element to her existence. Reader has had her period, she is not pregnant, was not pregnant at any point during this story.
> 
> All that said:
> 
> ~trigger warning for allusions to forced abortion and non-consensual sterilization while filming~
> 
> Levi talks with Reader about the filming elements in the next chapter but I wanted to make sure that I didn't leave anyone in a bad place until then.

The four of you did not just fall into the comfort of Erwin’s home, sadly enough. Levi did insist you stay there, once Erwin confessed he had never changed the electronic locks. Erwin’s felt safe to all of you, though no one was admitting it out loud.

Mike would join Levi or come on his own to visit you when Erwin was at work. Mike’s avoidance of being alone with Erwin was subtle enough you thought maybe you were reading too much into it. Neither Levi nor Erwin were bringing you to the compound. Farlan was even brought to you to remove your stitches after a week.

It was eight days after the incident and life had returned to some type of normalcy. Filming was underway, promises of this being the last day making you more cheerful than you would have expected.

“Feel better having your stitches out, little fawn?” Mike was draping himself over you like a shroud, chin resting on your head, arms hanging over your bare shoulders.

You nodded happily. The worst part had been how much the stitches itched. You were glad to have them out. Mike was fully clothed, just keeping you company while everyone else was getting ready. Erwin and Levi were discussing something before coming over.

“Little fawn, Levi and I need to fight. You are filming with just him, you understand?” Mike was whispering to you. You nodded, new mask offering you little other option, not that you minded.

The mask was made of vertical strips of leather, venting hidden in the seams, making it look the opposite of the earlier horizontally banded mask. Mike had yet to return the mask to you. You were told it was salvageable. If it was too damaged by blood you hoped you could be forgiven for asking not to use it.

You were lost in your thoughts when the call for filming went out. You jumped at the clap of slate.

“What are you doing here?” Levi was an accusatory growl.

“I wasn’t aware he wasn’t allowed to be here.” Erwin sounded a little strange to you. Maybe his character was amused? It mostly just sounded creepy.

“I wanted to see her. What’s the harm? She’s ours after all.” Mike was indignant.

Levi was looking you over, his hands searching your abdomen for something. Levi looked confused, checking your hand in a way so the cameras could catch the fading injury. “There’s no incision mark.”

“It was a chemical process. This early we had options.” Erwin definitely sounded darkly amused.

“This early?” Mike sounded horrified. “You said... Levi! You said I could-“

“You’re being an idiot. She is mine. I’ll do as I please with her.” Levi did not sound sorry in the least. He reached out for Mike but had his hand slapped away.

“Don’t you fucking dare. Don’t come home, either. Fuck you. This was not some trivial thing.” Mike was up and gone before you could understand what was happening. You had your body shaking in a fear of Mike’s really leaving.

“She still has the same reactions, right?” Levi was undoing his belt. He did not bother stripping, just pulled himself out.

“Not something we normally check, but the procedure has a low occurrence of negative side effects.” Erwin was biting back a smile.

“I have the room still, right? I’m going to check.” Levi was leaning over you, lips by you ear as he positioned you. “Stay limp, lovely, don’t try to enjoy me.”

Levi unceremoniously pushed inside. He was not being his normal self. During the down time Levi had been with you, though it was at your request. There had been affection in his actions then. Even now he was holding the wrist of your healed hand instead of putting pressure on your palm. He was being so careful of you. The story seemed to demand a sadder execution of his being with you.

His thrusts were fast, attention not on you at all. For a scene meant to display your still being sexually functional, Levi was not really working to illustrate it. He was chasing a fast orgasm, something you understood Levi thought did not film especially well. Levi made a pained moan, hips keeping him deep inside as he finished. You tilted your head, fingers of your free hand rubbing at the tears on his cheeks. He allowed you to wipe them away before continuing the scene. Not a single photo was taken.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Levi sounded like his character.

He and Erwin stepped away, just enough to give the impression of distance. There was a setup of cameras that had you centered in the background. Their talking was mostly unintelligible.

“You might have just lost everything…” You thought you heard Erwin saying. “…selfishness.”

There was more but it was too low. A call went out at the finished take and Mike was back on the bed, cleaning you up, self used to warm you instead of a robe. Your mask was taken and Mike kissed you deeply. He was being overly affectionate. “It’s okay. Everything is okay. Levi was just doing a scripted thing. You are still ours. Everything’s alright.”

When Erwin came over to collect you, you frowned. You cuddled more into Mike’s hold. This had to be the most boring and yet unsettling scene you had ever shot. Levi having been genuinely upset did not sit well with you, either. You were hesitant to not be in Mike’s tender hug.

“There is one last shoot, pet. Erwin is going to take you on ahead. We are going to be right behind you.” Levi was letting Erwin and Mike touch you. You did not like the distance he was creating.

You did not want to leave Mike but Erwin was being extra doting with you. He was walking with you, hand in hand, humming. You had not been walking long when the emptiness of the area struck you as unusual. Because of Erwin’s humming you had not noticed how quiet it was. Erwin ran his hand over your bare hip.

“You would do anything for Levi, wouldn’t you?” Erwin pulled you to his chest to kiss along your neck. You nodded, offering more of your skin. He was walking you back so that your shoulders bumped the wall.

“You would let me do anything to you, if your owner asked. Wouldn’t you?” Erwin lowered to hook one of your legs under his arm as he spoke. You let him do as he wanted, Erwin knew how quickly you needed to get where you were going.

His other hand caught your knee and lifted you up. You used your arms and legs to help him support you. After Levi only teasing you, Erwin was welcome compensation. He undid his pants, erection prodding at your wetness immediately. He pushed inside in one stroke. He was pounding you into the wall to start. It was fast and hard and you could not seem to get him deep enough before he would pull back and make you try again.

“You’d do anything. But would you refuse me?” Erwin shortened his thrust, trapping you all the more between him and the solid surface at your back. “Could you stop being with me, if he said so?”

Erwin’s thrusts were becoming sloppy but kept finding just the right spots. You were willing him deeper even as you had him flush to you. He spread your legs a little wider, letting himself sink that little bit more you needed. You convulsed, pulling him in with your internal muscles as well as all four limbs.

“He never would. He knows I’m yours. Your kitten.” You spoke for only his ear.

Erwin gave a raspy moan as the heat of him cumming filled you. You locked up as every muscle in you contracted. You were still shaking in the euphoria of endorphins when reality came back to you.

“Fuck, Erwin. Is that how it looks when she makes me come?” Mike was a low purr.

“Yes.” Your Levi spoke up from where he was leaning on the same wall as you. He rolled his head on the surface to better look at Erwin keeping you pinned up. “Shit, they look good. Please say you got that.”

“All of it. It’ll work so well.” Mike was checking the camera in his hand.

“Good. Are you spent pet? Want to just go home with Erwin?” Levi did not come any closer. You reached for him, making Levi’s eyes soften. “Not done yet, love?”

“I need you. Real you this time.” You wished it felt less awkward saying it with Erwin still inside you.

“You done, Erwin?” Levi was taking your hand but not interfering with Erwin’s holding you.

“You are always so quick to move on, Levi.” Erwin had his eyes closed, temple resting on the wall while he let gravity finally remove him.

“To each their own. My pet knows my desire for cleanliness isn’t a slight against her.” Levi was bringing your wrist to his lips. He dusted his teeth over your stabilizing pulse before giving a kiss.

Erwin let you down slowly, your legs not wanting to hold you up on their own just yet. Levi took over supporting you like swapping dance partners. Mike was walking ahead, your room the apparent destination. Erwin hesitated.

“I don’t think I have another round in me. Want to just bring her to me once she is ready?” Erwin was giving undue attention to your bare feet.

“You’re welcome to join us, without joining us, Erwin.” Levi was watching a very still Mike.

“I wasn’t planning on getting undressed even,” Mike offered, without turning around.

“Not yet.” Erwin was breathy, eyes a little too wide. You recognized his worry.

“When you’re ready.” Levi was rolling his eyes a little. He clearly though Mike and Erwin needed to stop behaving like this.

It needed to be the four of you, comfortable, without buffers. You understood Erwin was trying to get there but his hesitation was unnerving Mike. Erwin was the one to set the pace between them, he had to stop holding back.

You were led away, Erwin going in a different direction. You shook your head at yourself as you realized you had forgotten Erwin probably had his own room to shower in. It made you wonder if Mike had one too.

Coats and shoes were left by the door, Levi taking his time. Being still in the buff you were just waiting for them. Levi was working on the buttons to his shirt. Mike was not taking off any of his clothes as he went back to your bedroom.

The way he looked around, searched for someone that was not there, you had to simper. “He’s at Erwin’s still, remember?”

Mike looked at you with a lopsided smile. “Almost doesn’t feel like your place.”

The words could have been taken a million different ways. Not too long ago they would have shaken your sense of belonging, scared you, could have sent you falling away inside your head. Now they only made you smile wider. You belonged elsewhere, this place was just temporary. This was not your real home.

“Nope. Guess not.” You started to reach for the buttons to his shirt, figuring the earlier offer had been for Erwin’s benefit.

Mike took your hands in his, stopping you. You tilted your head, trying to see past the bangs he had allowed to fall into his eyes.

“Mike doesn’t seem to want to join us in that way, pet.” Levi was already in just his pants.

“Not disappointed I hope? My little fawn?” Mike was squeezing your hands a little.

“Not disappointed, as long as you are alright?” You could not quite understand Mike’s presence in the bedroom without his wanting to join in. You did not mind so much as you worried something might be wrong.

“Our Mike has a heavy voyeur streak at times.” Levi was looking at Mike with an affection he rarely let show. “He wants to be with us, just not ‘with’ us.”

You brought his fingers to your lips, a kiss placed at each joint. He was walking backwards to the bed, with you in tow. He pulled you to settle over the covers with him, turning you in his hold. Just as the earlier filming had started, he was solid at your back, loosely hanging on you.

Levi was fully naked by the time he came to join you. He was kneeling between your legs as he kissed Mike. Your hand on Levi’s hip had Mike’s pressing over it. You felt Mike try to pull away, but Levi followed him. Mike moaned weakly as Levi refused to end their kiss.

Even with his being occupied, you figured you were allowed to enjoy what of Levi was on offer. You kissed along his pale chest, having little other option considering your being trapped between them. You had his nipple between your teeth, using just enough pressure to hold him still for your tongue. Levi had to let Mike come up for air to let out a gasp. Levi ran his knuckles over your cheek, happiness evident at having you take what you wanted of him.

“You want to hold her or-“ Levi was not allowed to finish before a timid Mike interrupted.

“I want to hold you both?” Mike sounded surprisingly shy, considering how the three of you normally were.

“Please?” You added your confidence to what Mike was asking of Levi.

“As if I’d refuse either of you.” Levi was letting his fingers trail down to check on you.

Everything up to now had you in a condition of prolonged foreplay, extra sensitive even. Levi seemed to be just as eager. The earlier episode of filming had been unfulfilling for you both, apparently.

Clothed legs were used to leverage you up, Levi slipping underneath both your and Mike’s bent knees with his own. Mike leaned back a little, pulling you onto him some, giving Levi a better angle without making a distance between you all. Levi had Mike pulling his hips, assisting his bottoming out in you effortlessly. Mike was on bated breath, holding you tightly to him by his grip on Levi.

“Shit. Shit, she feels so amazing, Mike.” Levi had his eyes closed. Levi seemed loose to you, totally relaxed.

“You want him hard and fast, little fawn?” Mike was massaging Levi under his palms, the three of you being anchored into one by those powerful hands.

“Yes, please.” You rubbed your temple on Mike’s chest.

Levi was holding on to Mike more than you as his hips were guided into a frantic rhythm. You could feel Mike at your back, sounds of enjoyment making you certain he was having as good a time as you and Levi.

It was easy to be focused on Levi, his pushing in and pulling out of you. The rough thumps of you two connecting demanded you feel him. Mike was somehow just as present. Even with his only being an echo at your back, hands purely on Levi, it was Mike bringing you together.

“Oh, sweetheart, just like that. Shit Mike, more.” Levi was husky sounding, encouragement being offered to you both evenly.

Mike was leaving red lines on porcelain skin, nails leaving rosy divots where they lingered too long. Levi had fistfuls of Mike’s shirt. The two of them had you imprisoned by their bodies. Your own hands were all over Levi. You explored the body that made up one half of your sanctuary. You were careful not to scratch, a habit after not being allowed to for so long.

“Claw me up, pet. Tear me apart.” Levi nipped at your jaw.

You did not hold back. You let your fingers find where the toned flesh met his shoulders. You raked your nails across his skin, letting the way he arched guide your hands. It was a fluttering gasp that confirmed you were giving Levi just what he wanted. You were littering his skin as much as he ever had tried for you.

Levi made a soft sound, almost a whine. Mike added more steam to his movements. You were right there, waiting for Levi to give you that final nudge. As he broke apart, all ragged gasps and stuttering hips, it was Mike keeping you so perfectly entangled. Your answering thrusts had you riding Mike as much as Levi.

“Mm-ngh, fuck, Lee...” Mike’s hips bucked with yours, his plan of not getting so involved going right out the window.

The three of you were melded into one climax. You were one moving, undulating mass, a single being. Soft and warm yet solid and secure. It was the rapture you could only find with them. Remembering how to breathe for yourself was hard. You wanted to just let them do it for you. You were in no rush to separate back into yourself.

Mike kissed the top of your head, then Levi’s. “Alright, maybe I should have stripped too.”

“Nothing a shower and change of clothes can’t fix. A lesson for next time.” Levi was burrowed into your neck.

“I need one of you to carry me.” You had temporarily misplaced your whole skeleton, it seemed. Maybe Mike had it.

“Mike, carry us.” Levi was a dead weight on you.

Strong hands moved to better hold the pair of you. Mike strained for a moment, muscular from wrapping around you both a little more. “Nope. Can’t. We’re stuck,” Mike gave a chuckle before going playfully limp.

“Tch, and Erwin gives me a hard time for never lingering.” Levi only got more comfortable in his crushing you into Mike.

“Erwin doesn’t know how our little fawn can take so much out of us.” Mike was relaxing behind you, seemingly content to support the extra two bodies atop him.

“He is in for a surprise.” Levi sounded like he was trying to assure Mike.

Any lingering tension vanished from your Mike. “He sure is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how this chapter felt. I had really been trying to have the creepy and uncomfortable filming bit ~be~ creep and uncomfortable but not leaving us there. Your feedback can only make me better!
> 
> One chapter left. Thank you, all of you. Your taking a chance on me, taking the time to read my work, THANK YOU!


	23. WOLF: Domestication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in the previous chapter I want to warn that there is a clear bit of dialogue around a forced abortion and non-consensual sterilization, within the film they made. Levi has a rather candid, but brief, talk with Reader about it. The next installment of the series will not be having this element as a major hook (though I may need to reference it). This movie just needed an element that was truly repugnant and this was the worst thing I could think of.
> 
> This is, as many middle books end up, a bit more of a set up for the third than a free standing story. I trust you all will tell me if I left you in a lurch? I don't mind if you bite, so long as you do it with love in your heart.
> 
> Here... we... go...

“I just think we should tell her.” Levi was drumming his fingers over your knuckles. Erwin and Mike were letting him have the lion’s share of you as you all walked to the screening room.

“Doesn’t seem like the next film-” Mike smiled a little wider- “like the _last_ film will have it as a theme. Better she knows the reality rather than risking a panic in the auditorium.”

“I don’t see why you are both trying to convince me. I never said not to. I simply said we should be careful about what we say.” Erwin ran his fingers over your neck and you leaned into them. Levi did not pull you away, though you caught him watching Erwin touch you from the corner of his eye.

“Some things should be held back. Agreed. But this... Pet?” Levi turned you, having you face him as the others flanked you.

Being at the center of their attention was a bit intense but the feeling quickly ebbed when Mike’s hand rested on the nape of your neck, playing a little with your solid black muzzle’s buckle. You looked at Levi expectantly. He shared your gaze a long moment. Erwin opened his mouth, ready to verbally prompt you to speak, but Levi cut him off with a look. Levi would let you be silent.

“In the film, I do something, something awful. I have not, would never, do such a thing to you. It is just a bit of scripting. Nothing but words.” Levi was running his thumb over your cheekbone.

“Like you said, it was just scripting. You’re being a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Erwin did not seem to find the situation as potentially triggering as Levi did.

“Maybe.” Levi tilted his head a little. “Pet, we talk about terminating a pregnancy then force sterilizing you. I take everything from you, in the film. I hurt Mike in the doing it, but you are not ever to be directly told I did it even. You know you weren’t pregnant, no room for doubts there. But I wanted you to know we haven’t done anything permanent to you. Damaging to you.”

You stayed quiet. It was a gentle nod that you used as answer. You knew they wanted more. This statement made for questions more than answers. You did not want to have that conversation right now. When your fingers reached for your muzzle, habit of touching your gift about to be used to soothe you, Levi put the muzzle on you. He put his own coat and hoodie over you, helping you hide away when others might have tried to draw you out.

Mike started to say something but Levi cut him off. “Leave it. It’s no small thing. It’s unfair to force this conversation right now. Let her be.”

You relaxed into Levi’s defense of you. Everything was tense enough without any added emotion. Entering the screening room still felt like walking before a firing squad, bullets ready to fly.

Kenny greeted Levi and Mike, a nod being spared to Erwin. You noticed a change in his behavior toward you, now that so many other people were around. He was dismissive, not harshly so, but his eyes seemed to look right past you.

Nanaba saw you though. You let your smile fill your eyes at seeing her, alive and healing. When she tensed to reach for you, you stepped back a bit, closer to your men. It was cruel using Mike and Levi in this way, but Nanaba shied back just as you expected. You would help her behave as much as possible. Kenny noticed your actions and spared you a look, gratitude evident for only an instant before you were relegated back to being overlooked.

You noticed a good number of people that had been at the first film’s screening. You even saw Historia, her pet holding her hand and sticking close. It bristled something in you, the way the taller woman seemed to cringe down as people got too close. She recoiled, as if struck, at just the slightest of brushes. The petite blonde was quick to soothe and coo at her pet, but the reaction told you something had happened. The taller had been so confident when you first met her. Levi’s hand squeezing yours a bit tighter said he had noticed as well.

A few people cornered Levi for a conversation so Mike took over getting you situated. You were once more sitting in the auditorium with Mike on one side and Erwin behind you. Mike did not need to chase anyone away from Levi’s spot on your other side. People saw you and knew to pick somewhere else.

Levi had his hands on you immediately after taking his seat. He kissed your throat and stayed burrowing into the crook of your neck until the lights dimmed. You watched with some anticipation, curiosity at how this film would start making you a little bubbly. The previous film ended with you being gifted to Levi by Mike, ending on such a happy and beautiful note.

The grainy footage Mike shot of Erwin walking you down the hall did not really surprise you. As Erwin lifted you up and pounded you into the wall there was music instead of your sounds. It was surprisingly erotic even being such a short clip. Mike had been right, you two looked good. The title, ‘WOLF: Domestication’, appeared on the screen only after Erwin had finished and the screen went to black.

“Shit. That could have been the movie and I’d bet it would sell.” Levi was whispering to Mike, but your placement had you hearing him, as well.

Mike nodded, his fingers massaging the base of your neck. You were a little surprised as the next shot was Levi and Erwin talking over some things. Levi asking that you be ‘fixed’ before he took you home was the point to be sure. You understood Levi’s earlier warning better now. The way his character was talking was so glib, no more relevant than verifying a stray from a shelter got spayed. Your autonomy was completely ignored.

An unmarked wooden crate was shown being delivered to an apartment, innocuous as receiving a piece of furniture. Levi was the one holding the door open. As the workers left a “Finally! She‘s home.” could be heard before the door shut. Mike had sounded so happy. Jarring shots, close ups of you in the wire crate flickered by just enough to make it clear you inside your cage was meant to have been in the wooden crate. You were glad Levi had not made you ever be in a box. The short stent in the wire crate was awful enough.

The next scene was the first one Levi shot with you, of him with you on the couch. The story flowed smoothly into the scene shot by the slow as molasses crew, next. The camera work was not as good, but when it came to the three of you, as long as it was in focus, it would work.

“This is why they shouldn’t be forced to use other crews. Any other cast and we would have needed to reshoot the whole thing.” Kenny was telling someone you did not recognize. He was being a little loud on purpose.

Mike looked away as he held your face into the mattress. Looking at the scene from the outside made you understand what had upset Mike so deeply at the time. There was no resistance. You were letting him do whatever he would and in the context of the film it was shocking, but in the knowledge that it was real, it actually had a heavier punch to it. Not in the sense that you felt wounded, but in the understanding of what you would have let him do. Words were weak compared to that facts in that scene. There on film was proof to the world you would let Mike do anything to you, anything.

You took Mike’s hand, Erwin and Levi joining you in comforting the one that had the hardest roll. Mike did not take testing your trust in him lightly. Even now the shot bothered him, your being so complacent in his potentially smothering you. The shot was powerful though. It was crystal clear how much you were _theirs_.

The film cut to you, back in the crate, and a ghost of panic bloomed. Levi hugged your face to his chest as the mock fight started. Mike covered your ears, your having done the scene being more than enough for a lifetime. Only after it was over did they relax. It was a discussion that followed, between Mike and Levi, that gave context to what Mike had been saying throughout filming. Mike wanted to keep the possible child. Levi did not.

The scene of Mike winning the fight to not undo the accidental conception was poignant under the insight of how the story would end. It was especially jarring as Erwin’s character was showing talking with Levi to schedule the abortion and sterilization instead of setting up to have your health checked out like he had told Mike.

It was here, as a flashback, that Erwin’s breaking into Levi and Mike’s home to steal the opportunity to impregnate you was used. Erwin’s words at the time had not bothered you anywhere near as much as the film’s context made them repulse you now. It was strange watching him act so disappointed at Levi’s request while sounding so completely unmoved by the arrangements. It was clear Erwin’s character had thought they would keep his child. A strange kink but not the most outlandish of fetishes, getting someone pregnant but not needing to deal with the aftermath.

The appointment was the pretext for the scene with Nanaba. You were trying to get Erwin to not put Nanaba down. It was surreal watching her reacting to you. Erwin was right, as long as you were trying to make Nanaba feel good it looked great. The way you would look to Erwin was very drawing for an audience to feel a pull to join in. The explanation that it had been originally scripted for Erwin to do just that, left you disappointed. It would have been a great climax to the film.

When the handler came on screen you were confused. You looked the question at Levi and it was terror that filled his eyes. He moved to take hold of you, hiding your face once more in the security of him.

Erwin caught Levi’s arms from behind, Mike grabbing the back of Levi’s neck. “Let her see if she wants, Lee.”

“She’ll be scared of me.” Levi was imploring Mike. Both Erwin and Mike were straining to keep Levi from even touching you.

They would let you see what you had missed at the time. You took Levi’s hand, but kept watching the screen. He stopped fighting their hold, letting you watch him at his most violent, truly deadly. You were already aware of what the end would look like. You watched with your mind not quite letting the reality sink in. You had seen so many horror movies over the years that the gore could have been nothing but impressive practical effects, movie magic at its finest. You knew it was not.

Your Levi disarmed then _disarmed_ a man in seconds. It was less than a minute from when there was a whole person to when there was parts of a him. It was a strange feeling. Your Levi. So strong, so fast. So completely lethal. You should have been scared of him. Instead, you glowed. That was what he would do for you, how much he loved you. This was the man that would defend you.

When you saw the clinic your heart raced. You watched in silent horror as real footage of you under Farlan’s treatment was used. Levi was talking with Erwin, with you in the background. You had been getting filmed the whole time? You had not noticed the filming at all.

“Did you change your mind? It’s not too late.” Erwin sounded so cold.

“No. I want it gone. I don’t want to have this issue again.” Levi was just as hollow. There was still blood on his neck.

You could tell how little they wanted to be filming. That upset you more than you expected it could.

In the auditorium, “It’s not real. I didn’t. We didn’t. It’s just words pet,” Levi was whispering in your ear. Mike and Erwin added their support through comforting touches.

You watched with a certain amount of consolation as the operation was only hinted at, you hand’s recovery making time pass for the film in a more believable way. It was a bit of weak writing, having a rival mafia striking at Levi being the excuse used to explain why you were staying at the clinic so long. Felt a bit last second addition in a way that the movie did not need. What was Levi’s plan before someone attacked you? What was Mike supposed to be thinking you were there for? It did not ruin the movie, but you were sure whatever the script had originally had instead of the handler debacle would have been better.

As the scene with Mike storming out started, you whimpered. Mike pulled you onto his lap, whispered coos of everything being alright between him and Levi right at your ear. You only just relaxed as the Levi on the screen finished with the meagre climax. Compared to the opening, it was just tragic. It was an uncomfortable moment before Levi was talking with Erwin. You heard the words again, understanding all too clearly now.

“You might have just lost everything, in this one act of selfishness.” Erwin was looking satisfied.

“It had to happen. He’ll get over it.” Levi did not take his eyes off you the whole time.

Erwin nodded, and the screen went black. Once again stills of the various finishes were a slide show backdrop for the credits yet to be finalized. Mike was hugging you to his chest, helping you ignore the screen. The low hum of people already talking made the long minutes pass faster. Levi was whispering with Erwin, fingers playing over Mike’s hand on your thigh. It was hard to tell if he was doting on you or Mike. You hoped it was both.

“I think we have to push for the script Kenny purposed. I’m sorry Levi.” Historia was talking as the lights came up.

“I was figuring as much by the ending. It was awful. This film is gonna get some negativity over that. But everyone loves a reconciliation piece. Hopefully we can have just the one damn script this time around.” Levi took Mike’s hand to kiss it before letting go to stand.

“I’m also hoping you noticed my notes? I didn’t want to step on what you were planning but I thought...” Historia trailed off, looking far too unassuming for the powerful woman you knew she was. She was asking when she could have just as easily told.

“I saw. I talked it over with Mike. We are thinking we can make a good show of it.” Levi smirked at Mike. He nodded toward Erwin as he stepped between the seat ahead of you and Mike’s knees. It sandwiched you loosely between them.

“Little fawn, can you catch Erwin for me?” Mike was helping hold up your hips so you could reach Erwin without either of you actually standing.

Your hand on Erwin’s earned a kiss before he finished his conversation and turned to you. You looked to Mike with a nod. Erwin stooped down, coming to level with Mike to better hear him over the various conversations taking place around you. Mike moved with all the speed and grace of Levi. Erwin was pulled into a deep kiss before he had a chance to protest. Historia giggled sweetly at the display.

“We have yet to discuss the whole thing with Erwin. But I get the feeling he is willing to help make it work.” Levi pulled you to lean back into him, while you stayed on Mike’s lap. You both smiled as Erwin melted into Mike’s kiss. This was how it was supposed to be. The four of you.

Historia nodded with a satisfied grin. She left you all to your own devices, returning to her own pet.

Levi whispered in your ear, “One film left. Then we all go home.”

You sighed. Home. That word had changed in its meaning for you. You looked around the auditorium, taking in the people. Nanaba was on her knees, eyes closed, head resting on Kenny’s hip. His hand was playing in her hair. Historia had settled on her pet’s lap. They looked more like a cute couple than an owner with her pet. Even as you knew something in these affections should have upset you, you struggled to feel it. This was the world you were living in now. You had been dragged into Hell, and you could finally see more than just the flames. There was a happy and loving home for you, on the horizon.

Two down, one to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Thank you for taking the time, taking a chance on me and my writing. I know I have a lot of work to do but my love is there and your being here with me means so much. "Thank you" fails to hold all my gratitude, so I am going to be saying it a bunch more I'm sure.
> 
> As with all my works: questions, comments, concerns, critique (the more constructive the better), just randomness is invited. Kudos let me know I wrote something that moved you, and I am infinitely grateful for every one of them. The whole point of AO3 is to let the community thrive on our love of these fandoms, so all of you are my welcome friends, just by being here. I love all of you so very much, thank you!
> 
> As I do, and so I did, here is a bit of the playlist that helped inspire this story and me.
> 
> ~Halfway there~
> 
>  
> 
> [hope is a dangerous thing for a woman like me to have - but i have it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY2LUmLw_DQ) : Lana Del Rey
> 
> [My Mistake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAUC_pm-zlc) : Gabrielle Aplin
> 
> [Sinister](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJvR-1sa2WQ) : iamnotshane
> 
> [I Know I’m a Wolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiSFPN37hhE) : Young Heretics
> 
> [Smoked out of Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN5qmMwlouI) : Saint Claire
> 
> [First In Line](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuWFKH0J02A) : Matthew Mayfield
> 
> [Weak Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTwVa7X8X1A) : Ed Prosek
> 
> [Right Through](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxi7tri8xps) : The Happy Fits
> 
> Be seeing you again,  
> Xilianr


End file.
